Love Vessel
by Divess
Summary: Everything in Hermione's life has become predictable, from the suitors in her life to the frenetic Saturday nights out and the monotonous job she once loved. So, when she is invited to attend an odd event, and a book sale to boot, she jumps at the chance to experience something different. There's where our story begins. T/M Dramione
1. Cormac

**The story is based on characters written and owned by none other than J K Rowling. All characters and the Potterverse are hers, except for the OC's invented by me. The words are mine. HG, CM, DM, Minor characters. Rated M. Potential Dramione.**

Everything in Hermione's life has become predictable, from the suitors in her life to the frenetic Saturday nights out and the monotonous job she once loved. So, when she is invited to attend an odd event, and a book sale to boot, she jumps at the chance to experience something different. There's where our story begins. M/ Dramione

/ **/** /

 **Love Vessel**

 **Chapter 1: Cormac**

"Another work week finished. Another Friday night," Hermione sighed listlessly as she dropped the purchases she'd made after work on the table.

"I think a very large wine is in order."

Wriggling out of the navy blue outfit she was required to wear as a mid level assistant to the Wizengamot, Hermione let it slide to the floor where she left it in a heap while turning the air blue with a few choice swear words.

"Bloody, bitch of a fucking day. I have to run around like a Niffler that has spotted a galleon while the codgers wait with their hands out for the information they'll pass off to the magical world as their thoughts, findings and discoveries."

Hermione bitched about the same thing every Friday. For the last year, she'd felt as though she'd been given a rubbish position to shut her up. She could only remember hearing how the position would be a stepping stone to higher levels in the Wizengamot. Such bull shite. She'd be seventy five before a spot opened up.

Initially, she'd been chuffed to be invited to serve (yes serve) as an assistant to the wise witches and wizards of the Ministry, and had accepted the position before the entire question was out of Kingsley's mouth. Now, four years later, the shine had worn off.

Wildly swinging her wand in the direction of the small liquor cabinet that sat on her kitchen counter, she summoned a bottle of white wine then her favorite tumbler sized glass.

"Accio wine. Accio tall glass."

After the first five sips, Hermione felt a bit more human. She was on her way to being tipsy when her mobile rang.

"Ah! My faithful friend checking in." Hermione picked up her wand once again. "Accio mobile."

She could hear the phone struggling to wrest itself out of her lovely, but old, beaded bag. Snatching the mobile out of the air in front of her, Hermione looked at the screen.

"Surprise, surprise," she muttered to herself taking another sip of wine before pressing the talk button. "It must be the weekend." Managing to put a smile in her voice, she greeted her caller.

 _Hello Cormac. Calling at 6:30 on a Friday night? I take it your well laid out plans didn't pan out, so you thought to call me as a last resort._

 _Careful love. Your claws are showing. I hope you don't talk to the Chief Warlock in that manner, or perhaps you do and that's why you're still a mid-level assistant._

Hermione laughed so boisterously the wine residue still in her mouth trickled from the side of her mouth.

Wiping her mouth with the side of her hand, Hermione replied to her on again off again suitor. Actually, calling Cormack a suitor was as much a misnomer as calling Ron her type. He was…. It was a stumper. Hermione didn't really know how to categorize Cormac. Unlike when they were in Hogwarts, Cormac had matured into a rather handsome, intelligent wizard who had lost his air of superiority immediately upon realizing he wasn't one of the many dead lying on the floor of Hogwarts Hall. Hermione liked him much better now.

 _Touché! That's the Cormac I know and love._

 _Finally,_ he joked. _You've finally come out and said it. You love me. Perhaps I'll call my uncle to see if he can put in a good word with Chief Warlock Hennessey for you. You never know. I might end up marrying a member of the Wizengamot._

Hermione laughed again. This time using much more restraint.

 _Alright! Alright Cormac. You've had you're little joke. What can I do for you?_

 _Okay, back to business. It's not what you can do for me. It's what I can do for you. I know how you like mystery and the mystical, so I purchased two tickets to what is called Fantasy Faire, and I'm hoping you will attend with me. The faire is being held in that drab, little theater house on the corner of Knockturn and Diagon Alleys. Before you refuse, I'll remind you that we will not be stepping one foot into Knockturn Alley. The door to the venue is very properly placed at number 2 Diagon Alley. If you need more encouragement, they will also be holding a book sale._

The last bit of information about a book sale interested Hermione as much as visiting a fantasy faire featuring mystical things. Not that she expected a great variety at this book sale, but it wouldn't do any harm to browse, especially since her favorite bookshop had a new owner who had little to no imagination when selecting product for his shelves.

 _How nice. Thank you for thinking of me. I would love to attend. Sounds like a very interesting time. What time? Are the tickets for tonight? Shall I dress up or down?_

 _Before you get all the way into Hermione mode, it will be easier if I tell you everything. The tickets are for tonight. Casual dress. The faire goes from 9:00 until 11:30. The book sale starts at 8:00. There you have it._

As Hermione listened to Cormac, she unconsciously ran her fingers across the slightly raised mark beneath her right breast which had begun to throb ever so slightly.

 _Well done Mr. McLaggen. As you can probably guess, I'd like to browse the book sale. I'll meet you out front of the theater at 8:05._

 _Wonderful. You do know this is a first. Normally, I would have to beg or cajole for an hour before I got an answer, or an acceptance. I'm feeling chuffed._

 _Maybe you should offer better options in the future. It's already coming on 7:00. I need to shower and dress. I'll see you at 8:05. Thanks again. I'll see you soon._

 _The pleasure is all mine Hermione. You know that. I'll see you soon._

 _/*/_

Hermione was excited as she hurriedly got ready for her night out. Something new and different was on the horizon. She liked that. How long had it been since she'd ventured into the old waters she asked herself. Ages.

/*/

Back in 2002 while she was at Uni, she had dabbled in fantasy and the mystical. Feeling free and emancipated after years of being tied to Harry, Ron and Hogwarts, she had reached out for something wickedly exciting, and for a time it had been fulfilling.

Hermione had only dropped her interest after she'd been touched. Yes, touched. At least that's what her housemates had called it when after a night of flirting with the devil, so to speak, she'd woken with a strange looking mark beneath her right breast they called the mark of the vessel. Some witches could be so dramatic. Even so, Hermione decided it was time to concentrate more on studies than on frivolous wastes of time.

Hermione pretended the mark didn't bother her, but refused to discuss it with anyone. By the end of her second term, her roommates were jokingly referring to her as the marked woman. Hermione ended that by transferring to Legal Studies an entirely different curriculum and an entirely different house. After that, when she saw her former housemates, it was usually on the run. No time to discuss her right breast, or what was under it.

/*/

Cormac who was patiently waiting in front of the theater gave Hermione a wide smile and a peck on the cheek. Cormac would have tried for her lips, but she was in a good mood, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Taking Hermione by the elbow, Cormac guided her through the two, heavy, metal doors.

"I had a quick browse around the book sale. I imagine it will be right up your alley. Unfortunately, it's a jumble. You'll have to sort through for yourself. It may not be too bad though, because the book sellers have activated the Show Me Spell which will allow you to call for a specific book, if you know the name, or call a specific subject if you don't know the name."

Hermione drew her wand so fast Cormac stepped back.

"Thank you for the information. However, may I remind you I know full well what the Show Me Spell can do."

"Of course you do Hermione. Of course you do. Take this," he said, handing her one of the tickets. "They require you to show your ticket and your wand even to browse the book sale. I'll go inside to put a wand hold on two seats. What is your preference, front, middle or back?"

"Middle, middle and close to an aisle." She replied, holding out her wand and ticket so the rotund wizard at the counter could verify both. "I don't think it will be necessary for you to put a hold on our seats. I won't be very long."

Cormac raised his eyebrows continuing to walk away. "We'll see. I'm fairly certain your definition of not very long and mine differ considerably. Enjoy yourself."

/*/

Thirty five minutes later, Hermione had found and purchased five books, and was in the process of shrinking them down when she felt someone standing much closer than necessary. Fingering her wand, Hermione was about to give the inconsiderate bastard a sharp poke. However, before she could she felt soft breath at her ear. Instead of a poke, Hermione was ready to call a Protego to break his bloody nose. Remembering she was in public, Hermione opted to turn and face the intruder down.

"Hello there lovely," said a smug looking Draco Malfoy. "Feeling a bit risqué then?" He asked, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. "You've never given one inkling of a dark magic, wild side, but now I know."

"Consider yourself lucky Malfoy. You were seconds away from a broken nose. Why are you at my ear?"

"Back to Malfoy is it? I thought we'd gotten to a first name basis."

Hermione glowered at Draco. "Lower your voice Draco. The world doesn't have to know my business. Anyway, one date which ended badly changes nothing. I'll ask again. Why are you at my ear?"

"My apologies for being at your ear Hermione." Draco answered in a rather brusque manner. "It was my intention to offer a friendly greeting. However, from your tone and posture, I believe it would not have been well received. I'll just be on my way. Theo is waiting inside."

Just as Draco moved to walk away, Cormac came back into the lobby with a smile for Hermione which turned to a frown when he noticed Draco Malfoy standing in such close proximity to his date.

"Ready to go inside Hermione? We still have time to order refreshments." Turning, Cormac finally acknowledged Draco. "Hello Draco. Are you interested in strange things as well? I wouldn't have figured a wizard such as yourself being interested in anything other than what is straight in front of him. I stand corrected."

"Ah McLaggen. You've stopped being a pompous arse, but seemed to have lost your manners along the way. When it becomes any of your concern what I am and am not interested in, I'll give you a shout. Enjoy the faire."

Watching the back of Draco disappear through the doors, Cormac remarked acidly.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to be in a particularly foul mood. I hope he isn't seated anywhere in our vicinity. The arrogant bastard might just throw a hex if he thinks no one is looking. Shall we place an order for liquid refreshment? The program is two and a half hours long. Shall I order you two wine? I'll have brandy."

Hermione was annoyed with Cormac. There hadn't been any need for him to go at Draco like that. No need at all. "I realize Draco can be irritating at times, but this was not one of those times. I fail to see why you had to be so insulting."

"He was being presumptuous Hermione. I mean there wasn't a wand space between you and he. I think it was big man Malfoy who was being insulting. My apologies if my behavior annoyed you. The truth of it is, with his reputation, I don't trust the man as far as I can throw him. Shall I order the refreshments, or is this where you tell me to bugger off?"

Hermione was annoyed, but she'd come out to enjoy herself. There wasn't a chance in Muggle hell she was going to ruin the night because Cormac and Draco wanted to act the arses. Although Draco hadn't deserved the scorn that night, he was sure to deserve it somewhere down the line. "I'm here to enjoy the program, and that's what I'm prepared to do. You may order the two wine for me."

Cormac was thankful the night hadn't gone off the rails because of his ill chosen words, but Draco had a reputation. He didn't want him within ten feet of Hermione even though she could put a wizard on his arse with ease. Draco had just been too close.

"Excellent. I'll be right back."

Hermione stood in place thinking there were more interesting things to think about like the five books she couldn't wait to get home to read. If the Fantasy Faire was even remotely as interesting as she thought the books would be, she would have a compelling evening.

Cormac was back with the receipt for the drinks which would be sent to their seats.

"Shall we go inside?"

Taking Hermione by the elbow, Cormac guided her to their seats.

Draco Malfoy never passed their view.

/*/

The Faire, although Hermione thought it was more of a show, didn't disappoint. It was a well thought out, interesting, and informative program which had held Hermione's interest so well she hadn't taken even one sip of her wine.

At the conclusion, while Hermione was still digesting the content, Cormac began pressuring her to extend their night. "Although, this presentation is something I wouldn't attend twice, you seemed to have enjoyed it. Shall we have a nightcap before I see you home?"

Cormac was being presumptuous, and Hermione immediately corrected him. "While I thank you for this interesting evening, I don't see the need for you to see me home. I got here on my own. I'll get home the same way."

"Bloody hell Hermione," Cormac replied petulantly. "There's no need to be so curt. A gentleman will always see a lady to her door after a date. Don't make it into some bloody tug-of-war."

They had been walking side by side down Diagon Alley, but Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I apologize if I sounded curt. I only meant to say…"

At that point, Draco and Theo passed closely by her and Cormac. Draco couldn't refrain from offering unwanted remarks. "Even though the night was stimulating, you and your companion seem to be at odds. Shall I venture to guess you now realize you're out with the wrong wizard?"

Before either Cormac or Hermione could respond to Draco's cheek, he and Theo had disappeared into Apparition.

"Bloody sot. I'll be having words with his arse when I see him again. He doesn't know when enough is enough."

"Forget about Malfoy. You know as well as I do. He's a total arse who deliberately says shite to get a rise out of people. You and I were discussing last drinks and your need to see me home."

"I didn't say there was a need. I simply made a statement," huffed Cormac indignantly. "Sometimes, you treat me as though I'm some prat who has grabbed onto the back of your robes, and other times you make me tingle from head to foot."

A blushing Hermione wouldn't comment on the tingle part of Cormac's reply. She knew to what he was referring. She did, however, deny she thought he was some prat. "You're not a prat Cormac. I should have phrased my answer differently. What I meant was, I don't care for a last drink. I've found five books, three of which deal with rare magic that I would like to start on tonight. Better?"

No steamy sex for him this night. Cormac had been in this position before. After a decent night out, Hermione sent him on his way with some excuse. It was getting old. He had needs, and expected to have them met by his girlfriend.

While Hermione stood there waiting for a response, Cormac clarified his thoughts. They weren't girlfriend and boyfriend or witch and wizard. They were two people who came together intimately whenever Hermione had the need. Perhaps it was time to give up on his critical and sometimes arrogant choice of witch.

Getting no response from Cormac, Hermione put paid to the entire conversation. "Thank you for the invite Cormac. I enjoyed myself. I'll see you Monday."

As Hermione turned into Apparition, Cormac cursed himself for not saying more. He could have said….. Actually, there wasn't anything he could have said. Hermione obviously had her mind made up. She wanted to read. The frustration was real, as it was each time she turned him away. It truly might be time to back away from Miss Granger and move on to a witch who would appreciate him.

/*/

When she landed in her flat, Hermione had done nothing more than step out of her outfit, let it drop to the floor and Accio'd a night shirt. Except for a pot of tea which she Accio'd next, she was ready. The books were calling her name. Not literally, of course, but she really did want to read.


	2. Books

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 1: Cormac**

No steamy sex for him this night. Cormac had been in this position before. After a decent night out, Hermione sent him on his way with some excuse. It was getting old. He had needs, and expected to have them met by his girlfriend.

While Hermione stood there waiting for a response, Cormac clarified his thoughts. They weren't girlfriend and boyfriend or witch and wizard. They were two people who came together intimately whenever Hermione had the need. Perhaps it was time to give up on his critical and sometimes arrogant choice of witch.

Getting no response from Cormac, Hermione put paid to the entire conversation. "Thank you for the invite Cormac. I enjoyed myself. I'll see you Monday."

As Hermione turned into Apparition, Cormac cursed himself for not saying more. He could have said….. Actually, there wasn't anything he could have said. Hermione obviously had her mind made up. She wanted to read. The frustration was real, as it was each time she turned him away. It truly might be time to back away from Miss Granger and move on to a witch who would appreciate him.

/*/

When she landed in her flat, Hermione had done nothing more than step out of her outfit, let it drop to the floor and Accio'd a night shirt. Except for a pot of tea which she Accio'd next, she was ready. The books were calling her name. Not literally, of course, but she really did want to read

/************************************************************************

 **Chapter 2: Books**

As meticulous as she was, Hermione couldn't just start reading, She had to run her hands over the books, put them in order by size, then resort them, because, by size, wouldn't do. When Hermione finally settled on a sort, it was in the order she had purchased them.

At the Book Sale, Hermione had chosen the smallest book first, so it was the one she chose to read first. Even though she knew she hadn't read the book before, for some odd reason, the theme seemed familiar. However, after ten pages, Hermione called bull shite. She hadn't noticed it was volume three of three. With a loud huff, she had thrown it aside. What in bloody hell good was volume three of three? Hermione moved on to the next book, but her thoughts kept going back to _Being The Receptacle_.

Unable to concentrate on the book in front of her, Hermione leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Bam! Hermione felt as though she'd been hit in the head with a Stinging Jinx. Her hands flew to the back of her head as she searched for the blood she was certain was there. There wasn't any blood, but Hermione picked up her wand from the table and stood up. She immediately walked the entire flat including the bathroom finding no one. She was alone. Although she didn't find an intruder, Hermione felt she had been attacked.

Hermione cleared away the tea set up and accio'd the bottle of Ogden's Finest Brandy she kept for company. The brandy was strong, but Hermione toughed it out downing it all in one. The brandy settled her nerves, however, it was a good fifteen minutes before the trembling in her hands subsided.

The throbbing in her head continued, so as a last resort Hermione lifted her wand and called out _Reparifors_. The purplish-white light of the spell took only seconds to circle Hermione's entire body. Her head felt better immediately which was what she wanted. However, it caused another concern. If she hadn't been attacked by magic, how could a magical spell heal her?

Glancing uneasily around her living room, Hermione's eyes fell on the books. Picking up the book she'd held last, Hermione spoke out loud. "Please tell me I haven't committed a sacrilege by simply opening these bloody books. This shite is beginning to smell like some fucking dark magic."

Refusing to touch the books with her bare hands, Hermione summoned a pair of dragon hide gloves from her closet, mumbling that one couldn't be too careful handling old books whose provenance was unknown.

The brandy was working. The uneasy Hermione Granger had disappeared, and the curious Hermione was back in charge. Feeling confident, Hermione grabbed for the book she'd recently put down called _The Magical Unknown_. Three more pages in, the uneasy feeling returned.

" _Homenum Revelio_ ," shouted Hermione with her head on a swivel in case someone did appear.

Nothing.

" _Specialis Revelio_ ," she shouted.

Nothing again, except this time Hermione could have sworn she saw a small, shimmering, blue light hovering over the books from the corner of her eye. However, when she looked at the pile straight on, there wasn't a light of any kind or color.

"That's it books. If some tosspot has left some poisonous spell on you, it won't be poisoning me. You will be put in a sack until I can have you all looked at."

"Accio sack." Hermione called out. " _Mobiliarbus_ , books, sack."

When the books were safely in the sack, although she was reluctant to put down her wand, Hermione set it down to pour another brandy. After the third brandy, Hermione's resolve to leave the books in the sack turned back to curiosity. Grabbing her gloves, Hermione pulled out _The Magical Unknown_. This time, there was no denying it. A small blue light had appeared when she opened the sack. Without a seconds hesitation she called out,

"Finite Incantatem." The light disappeared, but in its place the word trunk appeared at eye level in huge, red letters.

 **TRUNK**

Again swinging her wand one hundred eighty degrees, Hermione screamed, "Finite Incantatem; Finite Incantatem.

The word TRUNK faded away. Hermione couldn't dismiss this as a figment of her imagination, but now she was angry and convinced she'd been sold tainted books. Once the books were back in the closed sack, Miss inquisitive sat down to search her memory for anything like this. One of the first things that came to mind were Horcruxes.

"Can't be." She said out loud. Then she questioned her own judgment. "Yes, one or all of the books could be a Horcrux. Just like Tom Riddle discovered them, so could some other dark wizard arsehole. But, how would they have fallen into the hands of a simple book seller who made his money selling at a faire? Not a very likely candidate for dark magic. Hermione planned to find the book seller. She had some words for him.

"Slow down Hermione, slow down." She cautioned herself. "There's an answer for this and it doesn't have to be a Horcrux. I just need to figure this out."

Bringing her glass and the bottle of brandy with her, Hermione went to her library which was a big as her bedroom. It was a large library because Hermione had given up the second bedroom to have a room for her beloved books. Plunking down on her old, comfy couch, Hermione began summoning magical reference books from the shelves. She was looking for instances of books spelled to poison whomever touched them, the meaning of the suspicious, blue light and if there'd ever been an instance of the word TRUNK just suddenly appearing in the air.

Hermione had thumbed through several reference books when two things happened simultaneously, she remembered why the book, _Being The Receptacle_ seemed familiar to her and where she had seen it before. Jumping up, Hermione ran to her room thinking TRUNK. The battered storage container she had used all four years at Uni. Yes, TRUNK. The thing she had pushed to the back of her closet to never be thought of again.

Hermione feverishly pulled through the crap that still lined the bottom. Old jumpers and buttons advertising her causes of the moment, unopened bottles of Muggle beer, quills, pens, empty ink bottles were all still there. Then, there it was. The book from her first year when she had spent most of her time wilding out. _Being The Receptacle, vol. 1._

This is mad, thought Hermione as she hurried to the living room to retrieve the sack. My books are communicating with each other. She took a deep breath and stopped in her tracks.

"I have lost my Merlin loving mind. Communicating books my arse. I'll get to the bottom of this shite. Pulling _Being The Receptacle, vol. 3_ out of the sack, Hermione laid the two volumes side by side. As she sat there gazing in amazement at the two books she had found in two totally different areas of Britain, the skin under her right breast began to itch.

The itch wasn't one of those annoying itches. Hermione gave it a quick rub then turned back to her reference books looking for some explanation of what was going on with the books, and if they represented some sort of dark magic.

/*/

During the research, Hermione happened to glance at the ticket stub from The Fantasy Faire, and was surprised to find the faire was scheduled, not only for Friday, but Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon as well.

There wasn't anything slow about Hermione Granger. She realized there was something powerful and special about these books. No question. She would be going back Saturday, and if need be, Sunday to check if the bookseller might have the middle volume. She wanted the entire series. In fact, Hermione felt she _needed_ the entire series. With that settled in her mind, Hermione pulled _Being The Receptacle, vol. 1_ in front of her and began to reread what she'd forgotten.

/*/

As Hermione read, little things began coming back to her in bits and pieces. Pulsating music, twinkling red lights, a steady blue flame and nude dancing.

Nude dancing?

What in bloody hell was she playing at? Hermione Granger hadn't ever danced around nude in her life. She'd done some fairly wild things, but nude dancing. She thought not.

Hermione snapped volume 1 closed, and as she did, the bits and pieces of memory dispersed as though they'd never been there. Hermione tried remembering what had just been floating through her mind, but all she could manage was the uneasy feeling she had forgotten something important.

It was late. Rather than face any more surprises, she washed her face, changed into a nightdress then climbed into bed making sure her wand was right beside her on the bed. Just in case.

/**/

Even though she had been up until the early morning hours, Hermione woke early on Saturday morning. After a quick shower, she dressed then Apparated to the Fantasy Faire venue, which was closed.

"Bollocks! Of course it's closed. The doors probably won't open until three or later." Then Hermione took the time to read the signs attached to the building. Ticket queue open at 4:00. Fantasy Faire begins at 9:00 pm. Book Sale begins at 8:00. Thank you for your patronage.

With a sigh, Hermione raised her wand for the Apparition home intent on having a bit of breakfast then going back to sleep for a few hours. Which is exactly what she did.

/*/

At 4:30, Hermione was back at the venue. After first speaking to the bookseller who revealed that he would have a fresh supply of books for that evening and Sunday as well, Hermione purchased a ticket for both performances. For the moment, she decided against confronting the wizard. There would be time enough for that if she didn't, either find an explanation, or volume two by Sunday evening.

Satisfied she had achieved her goals, Hermione decided to browse the shops in Diagon Alley. Two hours later, she was ready to get back home to look through the books once again.

However, when Hermione got to The Pet Menagerie, she had to stop in. It was a thing. Never pass The Menagerie without stopping in. Hermione wasn't all the way in the door when a smart looking, little, blue-tailed kitten jumped into her arms as though it had been waiting for her.

"Come here you little bugger," said the proprietor rushing around the counter. "So sorry Hermione. This one is a bundle of energy. She's three quarter kneazle, and I'm thinking the other quarter must be dragon. How have you been?"

"I've been lovely. Thank you for asking. I think this little sweetie knows I need some company."

The proprietor hesitated before replying. "With any other pet, I'd agree, but this one is a bit lively and needy. Are you sure you're ready for a beast like her?"

Hermione began cooing at the cat. "Did that bad witch just call you a beast? Don't listen to her." To the proprietor Hermione said, "I've been alone too long. You've made a sale. Please set me up with all the necessaries and have them sent to my flat. Box her. I'll take her now."

"Will do Hermione. I'll give you a little sack of food to tide her over until the delivery arrives. I hope you and she work out."

"We'll work out Laurie. I have no doubt. Take it out of my Gringotts main account."

Laurie had to pry the kitten away from Hermione. However, she finally got the Blue Kneazle into a box. Handing Hermione a small sack of kitten food, Laurie prepared the order for delivery.

/*/

Hermione meant to Apparate directly home, but she had only taken a few steps away from the pet shop when the kitten began to yowl. Hermione had stopped in place to assure the stressed out kitten that everything was okay when a husky voice asked if she needed help.

Hermione turned to thank the wizard for being so solicitous, but snapped her mouth closed when she recognized Draco Malfoy.

"Everything is fine Malfoy. What are you doing out in the daylight?"

"Funny Granger. Very funny. I see you've purchased a companion. I would venture to say that an animal is much better for you than McLaggen."

"Go away Draco." Hermione growled. "You are such an arse. Just fucking go away."

With his trademark smirk, Draco replied. "Please don't growl at me like that in public. You know what it does to me, or at least part of me."

Hermione turned bright red looking around to make sure no one had heard Draco. "Lower your voice. If you'll excuse me, my new _companion_ and I have to get home."

Turning into Apparition, Hermione heard Draco call out. "Owl me if you need me."

During the short black void between turning into Apparition and landing, Hermione thought…. prat.

/*/

Immediately upon landing in the flat, Hermione let the kitten out of the box. The little bundle of energy took one look around and ran up Hermione's leg.

"Don't be afraid little one," cooed Hermione summoning a saucer and pouring in the kitten food. "Have a bit to eat while I put my things away. What shall we name you?"

The kitten stared at Hermione, a soft purr emanating from her throat.

"You are such a little, blue beauty," said Hermione bending down to rub her pet. I think I'll call you, BellaBlue. So there you have it. From now on, you will be known as BellaBlue."

BellaBlue let out a loud yowl of agreement.

"You are so loud," chanted Hermione as she gave BellaBlue a quick rub across the back. "But I'm glad you concur."

/*/

Hermione made a quick snack before sitting on the couch. Pulling BellaBlue onto her lap, Hermione solicited her input. "So, what do you think of that wanker Draco Malfoy?"

Beauty let out her loudest meow yet, to which Hermione replied, "Exactly. I feel the same way."

Hermione and BellaBlue played together until Hermione placed her in the kitty bed which had arrived about an hour prior. Hermione still had to bathe and dress. New _companion_ or not, she planned on attending that night's Fantasy Faire.

/*/

By 7:55, BellaBlue had been fed and introduced to her kitty toilet. Hermione felt sure everything would be fine.

At 8:00 sharp, Hermione was producing her ticket and her wand. At 8:05, she was stepping into the book sellers stall noting it wasn't the same wizard who'd sold her the ticket. This particular no personality bookseller was quite brusque when Hermione tried asking about specific books.

"I'm busy Miss. We've made the Show Me Spell available to buyers. Please use it."

Although it was a true statement, Hermione couldn't resist countering with a huffy reply. "No need to be rude sir. You'll do well to remember the customer comes first."

Whatever the seller was prepared to say, died in his throat as Draco Malfoy, who had suddenly appeared at his elbow, suggested he adjust his attitude.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," replied the apprehensive wizard. "I wasn't aware I was addressing one of your friends. My apologies."

Draco wasn't finished with the telling off. "Don't apologize. Just run this shack of a booth as intended."

Not Draco again, thought Hermione. He's becoming worse than Cormac. She spoke stiffly. "Thank you Draco, but I'm very capable of hexing a miserable sot on my own."

Instead of his usual smirking, insolent attitude, Draco was at his smoothest. He was oozing charm. "I realize that. How could I forget how handy you are with a wand when I've been on the receiving end of said wand."

Even though Draco had tried to stand up for her, Hermione sniped at him. "You deserved it."

Draco smiled. "Indeed I did. Perhaps one day we'll get past my little faux pas. How is your pet holding up. Hexed it yet?"

When Hermione gave off a loud snort, Draco held up his hands in surrender. "I was having a little joke, but I see you are not in a joking mood. Are you here for just the book sale or are you here for the faire as well?"

"Both. If you'll excuse me, I'm looking for a specific book and wouldn't want someone else to buy it right from under my nose."

"Really? Two nights in a row. That book must be exceptionally important. It's my fondest wish to have you find _me_ that interesting. If you tell me the title, I'd be happy to assist you with your search."

Hermione was exasperated with Draco, but realized two heads might be better than one. "I'm seeking _Being The Receptacle, vol. 2_."

Draco cleared his throat. "I was surprised to find you at the Fantasy Faire now I'm doubly surprised to find you have an interest in the twisted side of magic. I knew there was a reason we clicked."

Hermione sighed. "We haven't clicked Draco. And I have no idea what you mean by twisted magic. I'm simply following up on a book I need to round out a set. If you can assist me, I won't refuse your help."

Taking Hermione gently by the elbow, Draco steered her towards the books stall where he informed her he was sure he could help.

Pulling her arm from Draco's grasp, Hermione snapped at him in a low voice. "Enough with the signifying Draco. It's an old and tired trick. Everything isn't about where you get to stick your dick. I'll look for the book myself."

Hermione strode away with Draco right on her heels. "Slow down Granger. I was being serious. Why only volume two? Do you have the other volumes? I told you, I'm familiar with certain things. I know exactly where to find volume two."

With arms folded, Hermione stood waiting for Draco to elaborate on his statements, hoping the bloody prat wasn't having her on. Because, if he was….


	3. Draco

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 2: Books**

Draco cleared his throat. "I was surprised to find you at the Fantasy Faire now I'm doubly surprised to find you have an interest in the twisted side of magic. I knew there was a reason we clicked."

Hermione sighed. "We haven't clicked Draco. And I have no idea what you mean by twisted magic. I'm simply following up on a book I need to round out a set. If you can assist me, I won't refuse your help."

Taking Hermione gently by the elbow, Draco steered her towards the books stall where he informed her he was sure he could help.

Pulling her arm from Draco's grasp, Hermione snapped at him in a low voice. "Enough with the signifying Draco. It's an old and tired trick. Everything isn't about where you get to stick your dick. I'll look for the book myself."

Hermione strode away with Draco right on her heels. "Slow down Granger. I was being serious. Why only volume two? Do you have the other volumes? I told you, I'm familiar with certain things. I know exactly where to find volume two."

With arms folded, Hermione stood waiting for Draco to elaborate on his statements, hoping the bloody prat wasn't having her on. Because, if he was….

/************************************************************************

 **Chapter 3: Draco**

The last forty eight hours had been mind blowing for Draco. For the second time in his adult life, he'd been knocked off balance by the actions of good girl Granger.

As a Malfoy, Draco had found himself invited into circles that were less than …. stellar. The slightly gray, slightly dangerous world of Fantasm had been one. Fantasm was a small, exclusive world unknown to most wizards, and even fewer witches. However, it seemed that Hermione Granger had managed to penetrate the thick veil of secrecy which kept out the uninvited.

Draco was intrigued.

He was intrigued not only on a basic level, but on a deeper level as well. Actually, he'd been intrigued with Granger before he found out about her extra curricular activities. Hermione was just about, if he didn't count that Priestess Witch, which he didn't, the only witch who had left him with his dick in his hand, so to speak.

Draco shrugged. Standing off to the side, he watched Hermione browse through the rows of books. He also heard her loud sigh as she seemed to give up on the search.

"Miss Granger," called out Draco. "Perhaps now would be the time to use the Show Me spell."

The hard glare he received in return warmed his heart as well as his privates. The witch can bob and weave all she likes, but, in the end, I'm going to turn her my way, or get hexed trying.

"Come on Granger. Don't be a prude. I'm only trying to help. If you'd listen to me, you would have your book by now. Shall I go retrieve it for you, or will you continue to be an arrogant bint?"

Hermione laid down the book she had in her hand and marched over to stand in front of Draco. "Why are you stalking me? What is your problem?"

Draco didn't even stop to think before responding. He was getting a bit annoyed with Hermione's uppity stance. In no way was he stalking her. Malfoys didn't have to stalk anyone, because witches fell at their feet.

"Stalking you?" He questioned, top teeth grating against bottom. "You give yourself too much credit Granger. I was trying to help, which you obviously do not need. Find the damn book yourself, and don't come crying to me when you fail. Have a good time sorting through books."

"Fine," she shouted at Draco's retreating back. "Just fine."

/*/

Draco landed hard with a curse still on his lips heading directly for his private stash where he began moving things aside to find what he was looking for. Finally, he put his hand on it, but cursed himself for the effort.

"What is this shite?" He asked himself angrily as he threw his copy of _Being The Receptacle, Vol. 2_ across the room, and watched it land in a heap. "It's Saturday night and I'm sitting in my flat twiddling my thumbs because some witch is acting the arse. This will not stand."

Before Draco could make a decision about what he would do with the rest of his Saturday, he saw something. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw the flicker of blue flame, but had a ready remark. "Don't try your tricks on me book. Your blue flames do not frighten or impress me. I am one of The Aware, so just lie there in a heap and leave me be."

Draco knew he was inviting trouble treating the book as he was, but he didn't care. His mood had overridden his good sense. Unfortunately for him, this particular volume of this particular series was as spiteful as its brother volumes. As Draco turned to step out of his day clothes, something smacked him hard across the chest. The hit was so hard it actually blurred his vision. It was as though he'd been hit with a fist of granite. Falling to his knees, Draco could just make out the flickering blue flame hovering over the book.

As Draco remained on his knees cradling his chest, super sized words appeared before his eyes.

 **BRING THE VESSEL**

Grabbing his wand, Draco scrambled to his feet a bit undone. The Priestess. This was unheard of. The Priestess did not contact members this way no matter how high their rank. There was either trouble brewing or some cataclysmic event had been foretold. When he got his breath back, Draco had more reasonable thoughts. Again unfortunately, he spoke the thoughts out loud.

"Maybe there is neither trouble brewing nor a cataclysmic event. Perhaps The Priestess just wants a bit of Malfoy dick."

Boom! This time the hit across his chest was double the first.

 **BRING THE VESSEL**

Draco fell to the floor moaning and cursing. "For fucks sake. I was just making a little joke. I was joking. Please calm down. I do not have any Vessel."

Draco spoke the truth. He didn't have the vessel or even know what it was. He was fairly high up in the hierarchy, but not high enough to be privy to Priestess level information. He couldn't understand why The Priestess thought he had, or had access to the object. Dragging himself across the room, Draco began sifting through every piece of information relating to Fantasm trying to find out what this was all about, because another blow across the chest might kill him.

After he had gathered all the paraphernalia, Draco slowly made his way to the table in his den/library. The library was basically in place as a talking point, because Draco wasn't all that keen on either books or reading. However, this was an emergency. Somewhere among the Fantasm literature he'd collected over the past few years had to be information relating to The Vessel.

/*/

Draco searched and searched. After realizing he had been thumbing and browsing for four hours and it was now Sunday morning, Draco was about to give it all up as a bad job when a page he could have sworn wasn't there initially appeared before his eyes.

The sudden appearance of an additional page where there hadn't been one, surprised Draco. Hoisting his wand, Draco summoned a bottle of Ogden's Finest Brandy and a very tall glass. "I'm either especially tired, or an extreme dolt. Either way, this calls for a tall shot of Ogden's."

After several swallows, Draco pulled the book closer and began to read the words that had recently appeared.

 _The time has come for The Vessel bearing the mark to return to us. The members demand it. The Priestess demands it. The appearance of the rare Blue, Blood, Super Moon demands it. You have been chosen to see that it gets done by our next meeting, which as you know, will be Saturday next. Do not disappoint us Acolyte or you will suffer._

Having learned a bit of a lesson about speaking his thoughts aloud, Draco kept his nasty thoughts to himself. _Acolyte my arse, I'm as high on the totem pole as anyone,_ was what he was thinking as he continued to review the page.

 _The Vessel is an integral part of our Blood Moon ceremony. Do not fail us._

As Draco read the last word, the page along with the words disappeared. Having been part of Fantasm for several years, Draco had heard whispers of strange happenings such as this, but this was the first time he'd been involved in anything more than the dancing, fucking and spell circles. He'd had a night with The Priestess, but so had others. Being with the top witch didn't entitle any wizard to take liberties. In fact, there had also been rumors of The Priestess Obliviating wizards who thought their one shag entitled them to become too familiar. But again, Draco was part of a circle for shites and giggles. He wasn't a part of the serious, dark side of Fantasm. The side that could get witches or wizards killed. Obviously, now he was. If she would resort to trying to cave in his chest, there was something he was privy to, even if he didn't know what. For the sake of his health, Draco realized he'd better figure it out quickly.

It was late, or early if you took that slant. Draco was tired, but whatever he needed to find had to be found by Saturday. There was no time like the present to start looking.

Even though things looked bleak at the moment, Draco wasn't totally alarmed. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't frighten easily, but he did want his body to remain intact. Where should he look first? What the fuck was he looking for? A random thought passed through his head, _where was Granger when he needed her?_ Summoning a cup of black coffee, Draco decided he would begin at the beginning. Well, all he had of the beginning. Taking a few sips of the hot coffee, Draco started at page one of _Being The Receptacle, Vol. 2_.

Since Draco only had volume 2, he had to assume when the book mentioned The Vessel it was some fancy piece of dark art infused with powers. Even so, some of the passages just didn't make sense. The Vessel will…. How could a bloody piece of plaster or glass do anything?

Perhaps it was the hour, or Draco's degree of fatigue that explained why it took him so long to have a breakthrough. Leaning forward on his arms, the epiphany overtook him. This was magic. The Vessel could be anything. It didn't have to be an inanimate object. The Vessel could be anything, including a person. These new thoughts excited Draco. His view may have been too narrow. Turning back to page one, Draco began to search for all clues not just something related to pottery, art or glass.

/*/

At 5:30 Sunday morning, having found nothing, Draco left everything as it was and retired to his bed. The Vessel would have to wait.

As hard as Draco was trying to get Hermione to see him romantically, he didn't expect an entire night of weird dreams about her. There she was, shaking her finger in his face. There she was telling him off. There she was setting that filthy kneazle on him. There she was backing him off with her wand after he tried ….

Draco turned over in his sleep only to fall into more dreams. However, this time it was a different witch, a wild looking, half naked, painted body witch writhing as though beckoning a lover. Draco's dick involuntarily formed an erection, but he continued to sleep and he continued to dream the strange dreams. The witch disappeared, and the fully attended secret circle materialized. Draco saw himself lounging back in one of the chairs watching as The Priestess surveyed the room then brought her attention back to the middle of the circle. Draco could tell she was sexually stimulated by the set of her lips and the span between her legs. This was the dangerous time in the circles when The Priestess gave herself over to rapture. Draco could see himself bending low trying to avoid her eyes. It wasn't that The Priestess wasn't a magnificent shag. It was what went with it. The spells and charms she cast to keep her partner hard were always dark and almost always painful.

Draco turned in his sleep once again. The panic seemed to seep out of his dreams, because at this particular event, The Priestess only had eyes for the painted witch writhing in the middle of the circle. With a slow wand movement, The Priestess separated the witch from her clothes as she drew her ever closer. The witch didn't seem to notice she was totally nude, or if she did, she made no effort to cover up. The closer the witch came to The Priestess, the more harried and sexual her dancing became. However, once the witch was within touching distance of the Priestess, her entire body became stationary as she swayed in place. As The Priestess stood and reached out to touch the witch's bare breast, a very visible, blue curtain shield materialized preventing her from attaining her goal. The growl which emanated from the throat of The Priestess caused the circle to hastily disperse. Wizards fell over themselves getting out of the room not knowing and not caring how the dancing witch had managed to foil a sexual attack by The Priestess. Their goal was to get out of the way of what was happening.

In the dream, Draco found himself rooted to his chair, watching. In his bed, the scene caused him to ejaculate as he waited for The Priestess to get through the curtain and have her way with slim, golden, nubile female in front of her. As his dream self watched and waited, the unexpected happened. Instead of the Priestess being the aggressor, the naked witch took control. With closed eyes, parted lips and a wide stance, the witch reached through the blue curtain with a snakelike movement and drew The Priestess towards her. With a growl of her own that cleared out the last spectators including Draco, the witch declared it would be she who was satisfied that night.

The unlikely interaction pulled a soiled Draco straight out of his dream. Feeling the wet effects of his ejaculation against his skin, and remembering nothing of the evaporating dream, a disgusted Draco jumped out of bed divesting himself of the soiled underwear vanishing it as he went.

"What in bloody hell is this about?" Draco wondered out loud as he stepped into the shower turned to hot and full.

Now wide awake, Draco waved his wand to send all the soiled bed sheets to the dirty clothes bin and with another wave of the wand watched as his bed made itself.

For several minutes, Draco sat on the side of his bed trying to sort out this abnormal behavior. Never in his life had he ejaculated on himself without provocation. He'd ejaculated by his own hand. He'd ejaculated at a witch's hand. He'd ejaculated during sex. Never, had he gone to sleep, especially in his current state and ejaculated over nothing. The entire prospect left him puzzled.

/*/

Since it was now close to 11:00 am on Sunday morning, Draco called for brunch to be laid out. On his way to the dining room, Draco stopped in the library to gather the materials he had left out earlier that morning. With what happened to him during the night, Draco wasn't sure his accident hadn't been caused by The Priestess. Not wanting any more surprises, he was determined to find every bit of information concerning The Vessel.

Determination overpowered Draco's hunger. By the time he remembered the food, everything was cold. Setting the brunch aside, Draco spread all his information out across the large dining table and began his study in earnest. He had reviewed every document relating to Fantasm and was once again studying _Being The Receptacle, Vol. 2_. When his house elf came to the door holding an envelope.

"Owl for you Mr. Draco."

Glad for any intrusion, Draco hurriedly took the envelope from the little elf's hand.

"Thank you Welles." He said before turning the envelope to read the return address.

The sender hadn't bothered with a return address so Draco opened it to see who was Owling him this early on a Sunday. To his surprise, the Owl was signed Hermione Granger. Even before reading the letter, Draco thought crossly, so now she needs me.

And need him she did.

 _Draco,_

 _I feel my remarks of last evening were rude and uncalled for. Please accept my most sincere apology. I would also like to extend a dinner invitation for tonight at 6:00 to make amends for my abhorrent behavior. I realize you were simply trying to assist me with my search which I appreciate. My search came to nothing as you can imagine. I would be grateful if you would still be willing to point me in the right direction. If time and temper permits, I'd really like to hear how you became acquainted with the book series._

 _I'm still in the same flat. If I don't hear back, I'll expect you at 6:00._

 _Hermione Granger_

Draco laughed as he threw the letter down on the table. Granger was begging forgiveness. How novel. If she wasn't on his radar as a potential conquest, he would have thrown the bloody letter in the bin. But, she was, so he decided to accept her invitation, and, bring his copy of the book. In addition, if he was in a chipper mood by the time 6:00 rolled around, he might even bring some additional material. Just because…

"….Because I want to get in her knickers." He sung in a high falsetto voice just before calling for a fresh brunch setting.

When Welles appeared with Draco's second brunch of the morning, Draco gave orders for him to get one of their finest bottles of white wine from the cellars and put it under a chill spell.

"I've been invited out to dinner, and I'll be taking it with me tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Draco sir. I'll be doing that right away."

After a cursory glance at the materials strewn across the table, Draco smiled. It was looking like he'd be getting a leg up on that conquest thing for sure this evening.


	4. Good Girl Granger

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 3: Draco**

 _Draco,_

 _I feel my remarks of last evening were rude and uncalled for. Please accept my most sincere apology. I would also like to extend a dinner invitation for tonight at 6:00 to make amends for my abhorrent behavior. I realize you were simply trying to assist me with my search which I appreciate. My search came to nothing as you can imagine. I would be grateful if you would still be willing to point me in the right direction. If time and temper permits, I'd really like to hear how you became acquainted with the book series._

 _I'm still in the same flat. If I don't hear back, I'll expect you at 6:00._

 _Hermione Granger_

Draco laughed as he threw the letter down on the table. Granger was begging forgiveness. How novel. If she wasn't on his radar as a potential conquest, he would have thrown the bloody letter in the bin. But, she was, so he decided to accept her invitation, and, bring his copy of the book. In addition, if he was in a chipper mood by the time 6:00 rolled around, he might even bring some additional material. Just because…

"….Because I want to get in her knickers." He sung in a high falsetto voice just before calling for a fresh brunch setting.

When Welles appeared with Draco's second brunch of the morning, Draco gave orders for him to get one of their finest bottles of white wine from the cellars and put it under a chill spell.

"I've been invited out to dinner, and I'll be taking it with me tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Draco sir. I'll be doing that right away."

After a cursory glance at the materials strewn across the table, Draco smiled. It was looking like he'd be getting a leg up on that conquest thing for sure this evening.

/************************************************************************

 **Chapter 4: Good Girl Granger**

Hermione was talking to herself. Actually, she was talking to herself but directing her conversation to BellaBlue.

"What else could I do? I know this is probably a big mistake, but I have to have that volume. It's mandatory."

Bella gave off a loud meow as she tried to climb into Hermione's lap.

"No sweetie. Mum has things to do. She can't sit here patting her sweet little darling. If Malfoy decides to accept our dinner invitation, I'll need to have something to feed the wanker. I'd feed him some of your pet food, but I don't want to leave you short, nor do I want him to vomit all over before I get my hands on the book. After maybe, but not before."

BellaBlue gave off a soft meow as though questioning her mum.

"Oh no," gasped Hermione, as she picked Bella up. "Please don't tell me you're falling for that arrogant git. It's you and me against the world. I will not stand for any treason."

Bella licked Hermione's hand, and after making a complete circle, settled in her mum's lap.

/*/

Hermione allowed Bella a few minutes of lap time before gently lifting the blue bundle from her lap.

"Have a nap love while mum puts together a dinner."

Hermione wasn't certain Draco would accept the invitation after the telling off she'd given him. However, on the other hand, Malfoy wasn't one to let a perfectly good chance of possibly getting into a witch's knickers go by. She was sure he'd turn up.

She wanted that volume, and short of jumping on his dick would do anything to get it. Hermione turned up her nose. Or kiss him, or let him touch me.

Seasoning a perfect leg of lamb, Hermione mumbled to herself that perhaps she wouldn't be getting volume 2. Then her good sense had kicked in. "Of course I'll be getting that bloody book, by fair means or foul."

/*/

Hermione had made the choice to cook the muggle way and was chastising herself for not doing it the magical way when one side of the lamb leg seared too quickly. "Whatever possessed me to cook the muggle way when I could have had this meal done in five minutes, without error? I feel like I'm back in Severus' third year class standing over a cauldron filled with a dark green mixture that should have been crystal clear. Bollocks."

Bella heard her mum venting and came to the kitchen to wrap herself around Hermione's leg.

"So sorry Bella love. Your mum has gotten so accustomed to magic, she's become shite at cooking the muggle way. I'm going to slow down a bit, because I'd like some part of the meal to be edible."

After the obligatory taste test, Hermione decided the cooking was under control and left the kitchen to read some more.

/*/

Instead of pulling out volume 1, Hermione grabbed volume 3. She may have browsed it before, but now she wanted to devour it. It was, as far as she knew, the final volume. It might not shed much light on what was going on, but it had to have some hints as to how this was supposed to end. Hermione pulled Bella beside her and began to read.

The damn book sounded like doom and gloom. It was so far off reality, Hermione wondered why she even wanted volume 2. She thought about it. This wasn't really dark magic. The whole thing seemed like…. like some fantasy. Worshipping the moon, orgies, a High Priestess and some powerful thing known as The Vessel.

Hermione threw the book aside to go see about the dinner. However, whether she believed it or not, there was power in play. The book hit the floor with a soft thud, but it was a thud loud enough to startle Bella whose back went up accompanied by a loud hiss.

Hermione had turned from the kitchen and was on her way back to check on Bella when she was pushed to the floor. Her wand was in the living room and it felt as though someone had a grip on her legs. Hermione shouted, Accio and her wand came flying into her hand. Moving nothing except her upper body, she called out a Reveal spell thinking she would deal with whatever appeared. And something did appear. Unfortunately for the thing/being/apparition, Bella wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her mum. Moving at the speed of a kneazle, Bella jumped on it and dug in her claws. Suddenly Hermione's legs were free. She grabbed Bella and backed them into a corner.

Hermione was trembling, but she still leaned in to place a kiss on Bella's head.

"Thank you for trying to help me. I don't know what the hell is happening, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Hermione put Bella down on the couch as she went about the flat tightening wards and double checking that the floo was locked. When she was assured everything was in order, Hermione picked up the book she had thrown on the floor and placed it side by side with volume one. Once the books were side by side, a translucent blue flame seemed to dance over them. The appearance of this blue flame should have frightened, or, at least surprised Hermione, but it hadn't. Prepared for anything, a belligerent Hermione growled to the air around her. "If this is Cormac McLaggen calling himself trying to get back at me, I will hex him within an inch of his life." Hermione immediately felt foolish. There was no way Cormac would do something of this nature. Besides, he didn't have the power to bring it off.

As she and Bella sat there comforting each other, an Owl showed up at the window. Draco had replied accepting her dinner offer.

 _Hermione;_

 _Thank you for the invitation. I look forward to sharing a meal with you. I have wine, and the book_

 _I'll see you at 6:00._

 _Draco._

Hermione didn't know whether to be pleased or dismayed. She wanted the book. She just didn't want Malfoy. It was her fervent hope she wouldn't have to hex him… again.

/*/

Almost everything was settled. She would have a guest and the book. Now all she had to figure out was why someone or something was after her arse. To Hermione's credit, she wasn't frightened. In fact, something inside her had kicked in. She was not going to take any harassment lying down. She sat there flipping pages pitying the fool who came at her head on.

At 5:40, Hermione freshened up. She didn't bother to change into some beguiling outfit, because she wasn't trying to beguile anyone. Jeans and a jumper would do.

At 5:55, Hermione gave Bella the talk. She wasn't to rub up against Malfoy. She wasn't to claw his trouser legs. She wasn't to jump in his lap. She was only allowed to be a good girl who kept to her bed.

Bella looked at Hermione as if she had understood every word.

"Good. Now that we have that settled. Let's put out the good dishes. That will be my concession. Malfoy gets the good dishes."

Bella let out a sarcastic sounding meow as she climbed into her cat bed.

/*/

Draco rang the bell at 6:00 sharp. Hermione didn't want to start off aggravated, so she was glad he'd stepped through the door in a pleasing manner holding out an expensive variation of the white wine she liked so well.

"Come in. Thank you for the wine. I didn't realize I was so predictable."

Draco let a slight frown cross his face when Hermione said this wondering if the visit would be cordial or contentious. "You're welcome Hermione. As for predictable, you are anything but.

Hermione let herself smile. Mr. Malfoy had turned on the charm.

/*/

"Come on through Dra…." Hermione hadn't gotten out the entire sentence before Bella had come at a run bypassing Hermione to sniff Draco's shoes then wrap herself around his legs.

"The bloody little traitor." Hermione remarked in a low voice. To Draco she sheepishly commented that BellaBlue seemed to like him.

Draco had been about to say something snarky about how all the witches loved him. Then good sense had prevailed and he had simply nodded.

There was nothing more Hermione could do other than pick Bella up and put her back in her bed. However, that really wasn't productive as Bella had jumped away from Hermione into Draco's lap before Hermione could say dinner is ready. Although it wasn't funny, Hermione let out a shriek of laughter as Draco jumped up from the couch trying to push Bella off his lap. Bella wasn't having any of it. She dug her claws into Draco's trousers and held on. By the time Draco was calm enough to pluck Bella off him, Hermione was doubled over in laughter.

Picking up her wand, Hermione cast a repair spell on Draco to rid him of the threads hanging from his trousers. "Yup. She really likes you." She said, trying to stifle her giggles.

Draco wasn't that amused. "The bloody beast nearly ripped my leg off. I seriously doubt she likes me. She was trying to kill me."

Under control now, Hermione told Draco to relax. It was simply a cat thing.

"How can I relax when it appears one of Hagrid's bloody experiments wants to gnaw on my legs?"

After another bout of laughter, much softer than the first outburst, Hermione reminded Draco that Bella was a female and he knew what effect he had on females.

Draco didn't bother responding because Bella had stopped clawing at his trousers and settled herself back in her bed.

/*/

Hermione apologized asking Draco if he like a bit of brandy.

"Make it a double and you have yourself a taker."

"Alright then. A double it is. Dinner is ready. I hope you like lamb. We can eat as soon as you've finished your drink. May I see the book?"

Draco drank his double down in one before pulling the book from his inside pocket. "This may sound silly, but perhaps you should proceed with caution. You now have all three volumes in your possession. No telling what they'll get up to now they are together."

Hermione gave Draco a strange look as she laid the book carefully down on the table. "If you mean the blue flame, I concur. It is strange, but we can discuss that as we eat."

A surprised Draco followed Hermione through to the kitchen where she put him to work carrying the vegetables into the dining room. He tried to ask her what she knew about the blue flame which was only privy to members of Fantasm, but she brushed him off, repeating they would discuss it over dinner.

/*/

Hermione watched as Draco wolfed down the food as though he was starving. "Not getting much to eat then Malfoy?"

Draco cracked a smile. "I get plenty to eat Granger. This happens to be a well done meal. I want to get it off my plate before the blue devil takes it off my plate."

Hermione laughed as she glanced over at Bella who was tensed up looking as though she had that exact idea in mind. Turning her attention back to the table, Hermione asked just what Draco knew about _Being The Receptacle_.

Draco finished chewing what was in his mouth before looking over at Hermione. "That Hermione is a long story. I'll have to start at the beginning if you want any of this to make sense."

"Then the beginning it is." Hermione replied, as she did a sweep of the dining room with her wand. "We'll talk in the living room. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be there shortly."

/*/

When Hermione got back to the living room, Draco was sitting comfortably with a drink in his hand and a very composed and relaxed Bella on his lap.

Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged. "She likes me."

Hermione sat down shaking her head. Her bloody little traitor had taken to Malfoy. Some females had little to no taste. However, she was eager to hear about the books, so she pushed Bella's traitorous actions out of her mind.

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy. The beginning it is.

/*/

Between sips of brandy, Draco explained how _Being The Receptacle_ was a special set of books which had connections to a special sect in the magical world.. Hesitant to explain just what sect, Draco spoke about the books and how they were magical enough to cause mischief on their own, or in concert.

"On their own, or in concert?" Questioned Hermione as a few stray thoughts began to form in the back of her mind. "I've read about a ton of strange things in the magical world, but I've never read about or heard of books that attached themselves to a person, or banded together. Sounds like some dark shite."

Draco didn't want to go there. The dark shite was in the past. Way in the past. The last thing he wanted was for his name to be attached to anything dark, nor did he want Hermione to start looking him in that light. So, he decided to tell the truth. "The sect I spoke of was/is a secretive one. Not just anyone is allowed. You have to be invited. I've been a member for the last five years." Trying to downplay the aspects of the sect, Draco explained it as just a fun group.

Hermione gave Draco the side eyes. "Just a fun group? A fun group which includes books that act on their own, invisible beings that push people around? Somehow Malfoy, that's not my idea of fun. I'm a modern witch so I understand some things are beyond comprehension. However, I'm still at a loss what this has to do with me. I simply bought some books, and suddenly I'm embroiled in a situation. Am I being targeted because I purchased the books? If so, I'll be glad to dispose of them after I've read them all, in order."

Draco cleared his throat. He was seeing an opportunity. He had been assigned the task of getting The Vessel to The Priestess, and here was the brilliant Hermione Granger at his disposal. Her questions could play right into his needs. "I don't think you're being targeted Granger, but perhaps if we work together, we'll get to the bottom of it."

"We'll? We'll get o the bottom of it. What it? I simply want to know if I'm being targeted. Was it a plot for me to find these particular books? If so, I'll call in MLE and have them arrest that bastard book seller."

That was something Draco didn't want. No MLE or Aurors. If they got on the case, the entire sect could be dragged into the open. If that happened, it would mean severe punishment for him. Punishment even more severe than sleeping with The Priestess, and he didn't want that. Draco thought it was time for him to share even more. Turning to face Hermione, he told her about his directive.

/*/

After Draco explained his directive to find The Vessel and bring it to The Priestess, Hermione became restless and a bit belligerent.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione had shouted. "Are you telling me this sect/group is involved in slavery? I give you a hard time Malfoy, but even I would never think of you as a slave trader. That's vile."

Draco saw where this was going and had to turn the conversation. "There are things you couldn't understand."

Wrong thing to say.

Hermione jumped up from the chair. "I don't understand? Which part? The part about you tracking down people to bring back to your Priestess. This is bull shite."

Not knowing if Hermione was volatile enough to hex him, Draco stood as well "Slow down Granger. I'm no slave trader. The Vessel is not a person. It is an object. An object needed for a ceremony. I don't know any more than that."

Bella had sat up in her bed looking from Hermione and Draco as if to say, I've taken to you Malfoy, but I will protect my mum. She only settled down when Hermione and Draco sat back down.

/*/

Draco knew he had upset Hermione, and was ready to call the whole thing done. "I've upset a pleasant evening," remarked Draco. "I apologize. That wasn't my intention. I thought we could help each other, but I was mistaken. I'll find the bloody Vessel on my own. You may find out on your own how you tie into it all. Thank you for the dinner. It was lovely."

As Draco made his way to the door, Bella began emitting soft growling noises. Hermione rushed to pick her up. Bella jumped out of Hermione's arms to rub herself against Draco's legs now emitting a loud yowl. Draco tried to step around Bella, but as he moved, so did she. Draco finally reached down to pick Bella up to hand her to Hermione.

Hermione took Bella from Draco. "She does like you Draco. Perhaps Bella knows better than her mum. Please stay. We may be able to figure things out."

Draco hesitated. He didn't want to argue over every third word out of his mouth. He had been given a mission which he either fulfilled, or suffered the consequences. Draco decided to stay, but had some words for Hermione.

"I'll stay to try and sort this out, but you need to know I take offense over you calling me a slave trader."

Hermione sighed. She had let her mouth operate without engaging her brain. There were strange things going on and she needed Draco's help to sort them out. "I apologize for using those words, especially when I don't have the full story. Please forgive my impudence. Let's start again."

Bella jumped out of Hermione's arms and headed for her bed. After what appeared to be a scathing look directed at Hermione then Draco, she put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.


	5. Marked

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 4: Good Girl Granger**

As Draco made his way to the door, Bella began emitting soft growling noises. Hermione rushed to pick her up. Bella jumped out of Hermione's arms to rub herself against Draco's legs now emitting a loud yowl. Draco tried to step around Bella, but as he moved, so did she. Draco finally reached down to pick Bella up to hand her to Hermione.

Hermione took Bella from Draco. "She does like you Draco. Perhaps Bella knows better than her mum. Please stay. We may be able to figure things out."

Draco hesitated. He didn't want to argue over every third word out of his mouth. He had been given a mission which he either fulfilled, or suffered the consequences. Draco decided to stay, but had some words for Hermione.

"I'll stay to try and sort this out, but you need to know I take offense over you calling me a slave trader."

Hermione sighed. She had let her mouth operate without engaging her brain. There were strange things going on and she needed Draco's help to sort them out. "I apologize for using those words, especially when I don't have the full story. Please forgive my impudence. Let's start again."

Bella jumped out of Hermione's arms and headed for her bed. After what appeared to be a scathing look directed at Hermione then Draco, she put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chapter 5: Marked**

Hermione watched as Draco finished off another brandy. No matter how improbable, she needed this git. She needed every bit of information he had to offer. "I was attacked. Not only was I attacked, it was here in my own flat."

Draco slowly set his empty glass down on the table thinking, you aren't the only one. "I'm sorry to hear that Hermione. I think it's what we have to figure out. May I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

Hermione didn't know if this was some of the shite Draco thought of as foreplay so she hesitated before answering. "Personal? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Personal. You know. Something pertaining to yourself."

Hermione tried to keep her composure thinking that Malfoy was taking their conversation somewhere it didn't need to go. "I thought this was going to be a discussion Draco not an attempt to pry into my personal life, but I want to get to the bottom of all this so I'll entertain your questions."

"Listen," said Draco sliding forward in his chair. "Let me explain some things then you might feel more comfortable answering my questions."

BellaBlue lifted her head to let out a soft mewl. Both Hermione and Draco turned to look at the kneazle.

"Well Bella seems satisfied. I guess I am as well. Talk to me Malfoy."

With a nod, Draco began to share the whole of it. He explained in minute detail about Fantasm. It took him almost two hours to get it all out. When he finished, Draco asked Hermione if she knew how she figured in the whole thing, and what did she know about the blue flame.

Hermione was at a loss, but admitted she had explored some things during her first year at Uni.

Draco was listening. He was listening closely. However, Hermione hadn't gotten out more than five sentences when she suddenly stood up and bent over in pain.

"What Granger? What's happening? How can I help?"

BellaBlue had shot out of her bed trying her best to climb up Hermione's leg, but Draco grabbed the kneazle and basically threw her into the nearest room and closed the door.

The unflappable Draco Malfoy was in a panic because Hermione was still bent over with her face contorted in pain, and he was at a loss over what to do. "Granger! Hermione! I don't know how to help you."

Ripping of her jumper and her bra, Hermione shouted at him. "My chest is on fire Malfoy. My chest is on fire."

Draco drew his wand and began calling out spell after spell. "Aguamenti! Aqua Eructo! Finite Incantatem!" All to no avail.

Hermione fell to the floor grabbing at her side. Draco didn't have any time to observe the niceties. Pulling Hermione's hands away from her chest, Draco tried to see what was causing the pain. Even as he was trying to find the source of the pain, he couldn't help but notice the fullness and curvature of Hermione's breast. Although Hermione had her eyes closed in pain, Draco could almost feel her daring him to make something sexual out of her distress. And Hermione wasn't the only one. BellaBlue was trying to rip the wood from the door of the room he had put her in.

Yeeeow. Yeeeeow. She was crying at the top of her lungs trying to get to Hermione. Draco was caught between two howling females. As a last resort, or perhaps to bring a tiny bit of sanity to the room, Draco opened the door to let Bella out. The kneazle rushed at Draco and began pawing at his hands. Draco who was still trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione pushed Bella away.

"Get away you little monster. I'm trying to help your mum. Go away." But Bella came right back and tried to insert herself under Hermione's arms.

Finally, Draco thought he understood. Bella was trying to get to the source of Hermione's pain. If he was wrong…. Draco didn't want to even think about what would happen if he was wrong, but he couldn't stand by and do nothing. Kneeling in front of Hermione, he gently pulled on both her arms to lift her. As Draco lifted her, the source of her pain became visible. Her right breast appeared to be inflamed by some absolutely horrendous looking eruption situated right in the crease of the breast. The eruption appeared to be pulsating. Draco was nauseated but he was also frightened for Hermione who seemed near to passing out.

Running a litany of spells through his head trying to settle on one he thought could help, Draco settled on a healing spell. He had raised his wand and was trying to determine the correct wand movements when Bella slipped past him and began to lick the infected area. Draco went to push Bella aside, but she clawed at his hand and continued to lick her mum. Draco watched as the rigidness left Hermione's body and she began to relax. The kneazle had somehow reduced the inflammation. As she continued to lick the area, it became less and less red. Finally, the only thing left was a mark that looked to Draco's eye as nothing more than a birthmark or a tattoo.

Hermione who had fallen back over on her left side when Draco let her go to push Bella aside laid there with closed eyes. "Thank you Malfoy." She whispered. "I felt like I was burning up. Thank you."

Unsure if Hermione knew she was lying there naked from the waist up, Draco was reluctant to say anything before picking up the discarded jumper and placing it haphazardly across her shoulders. "You gave me a fright there Granger. Before I take undue credit, let me just say it was your blue monster that cleared everything up. None of the spells I cast did anything. The most I can take credit for is lifting you. Once you were turned on your side, Bella did all the rest. I think you might be able to hire her out as a healer. She licked you well. Does shite like this happen to you often, or am I some harbinger of doom?"

Hermione attempted a half arsed laugh but ended up coughing. "For once Malfoy, I think you are not guilty. Somehow, it seems you, Bella and I have become a team. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I want to check what is going on with my body and put on a proper top. Please make yourself comfortable. I am under attack and I need your help to find out why."

Pulling the jumper around her shoulders as best she could, Hermione called BellaBlue to her. Picking up her baby, Hermione carried her out of the room.

/*/

Draco's hand trembled as he poured himself another drink which he downed in one. What the heck was going on with Granger? She was a lovely witch, but Draco didn't think he wanted to be skin to skin with someone who indiscriminately oozed pus. Draco shivered. That shite might be catching. He would help Hermione out because she asked and he needed her, but shagging was un-bloody-likely. Unless, of course, she'd shag him with her jumper on. Draco knew he was being an arse, but what would he look like with open sores popping up all over his body. He was in the middle of another cringey shiver when Hermione and Bella reentered the room.

/*/

"Alright then Malfoy? It wasn't my intention to scare you half to death. Truth be told, I scared myself half to death. I know I need your help, so don't take this the wrong way, but my body never tried to burn itself to a crisp until I invited you over. I hope what happened isn't a prediction of things to come."

Draco began to sputter, but Hermione turned to him with a smile. "Kidding Malfoy. Just kidding. Although puzzling, I don't think you and your machismo had anything to do with it. Before my body went into meltdown, you asked me if I knew how I figured into all this, and what I know about the blue flame. I'll answer the easiest first. I only became acquainted with the blue flame when I began to handle my volumes of _Being The Receptacle_. The flame simply materialized. At that point, I used gloves to handle the books because I was convinced there was some foul magic afoot and didn't want to be poisoned. I also learned it is best to handle the books gingerly, because if they are handled roughly, they retaliate."

Draco shifted slightly.

"I know how that sounds Malfoy. I honestly do, but it's Merlin's truth, and that was with only two volumes. In all honesty, with all three volumes in the same room, I shouldn't be surprised I half burned to death."

Draco cleared his throat. He knew the books made odd things happen. But, again, those things were associated with Fantasm and The Aware not some overly avid book collector such as Hermione.

"Before I comment on what you've just shared, may I inquire how you came across Volume 1. I know you found Volume 3 at the Fantasy Faire Book Sale. Because you were only interested in finding Volume 2, I imagine you had Volume 1 all along."

This was the sticky part. Hermione gave Bella a few scratches behind her ear before looking Draco in the eye. "Have I mentioned that I've had Volume 1 since my first year at Uni? I just didn't realize it until… until. Well, I didn't remember until I was prodded to remember."

"Prodded?" Asked Draco like a dunce.

"Yes Malfoy, prodded. Although I must admit I had begun to realize I'd seen the title before but didn't know where. Anyway, I was handling Volume 3, maybe a bit too roughly when some bit of magic hit me in the back of my head. After running through my apartment like a nutter casting Revelios and finding nothing, I tightened my wards and locked down my floo. Then I sat down to mull over what had just happened. While I sat there, the word trunk appeared before me in large, bold, red letters. Just as plain as I see you sitting across from me. **TRUNK**. Then Presto! I knew the connotation. I hurried to my old school trunk, and after some rummaging, found Volume 1. The next part will again make me sound more of a nutter, but every word is true. Something grabbed me by the ankles. I grabbed my wand, cast more Revelios. Nothing was revealed, but my ankles were still bound. That is until my Bella literally flew through the air, and clawed the living shite out of whatever it was I couldn't see. The binding or whatever was holding my ankles disappeared immediately. There you have it.

Draco understood everything Hermione had said. Knowing she was not a witch to stretch the truth. Beat it to death, yes, but never stretch it. He believed her. What he couldn't figure was why or how an Uninitiated witch ended up with the book, so he asked. "Do you remember when or where this book came into your possession?"

Hermione sighed. Except for the few first year witches at Uni, no one knew the nonsense she had participated in during what she called her wild witch days. It was part of a time the now staid Hermione had pushed to the farthest corners of her mind never to be referred to again. And now, now she was about to share the foolishness with none other than the insufferable Draco Malfoy.

Taking a sip of wine, and shifting Bella around, Hermione began speaking. "Let me preface my story by saying, getting away to Uni was like experiencing a cool breeze that swept away the cobwebs of my life. I don't mean to downplay the meaning of friendships, but for seven years I was like the filling in a Harry/Ron sandwich. At Uni I felt free. I felt liberated. For the first time in my life I made decisions which only impacted me. Needless to say, I made some not so good decisions. One of those decisions was to involve myself with a small group interested in fantasy that tested the boundaries. Well, let's just say the boundaries of good taste. After one particular night, of which I have very little memory, I woke with a tattoo and _Being The Receptacle, Volume 1_ laying underneath me. From then until I transferred to a different building and major, I had the privilege of being called the marked woman. Other than leaving out some of the more salacious parts, there you have it. That's how I acquired the book."

Draco was fascinated and had hung on Hermione's every word, but was unprepared for what she did next.

Lifting Bella from her lap, Hermione stood up, removed one arm from her jumper, lifted her arm and invited Draco to have a look. "I believe this tattoo," she explained, slightly lifting her bra. "is what caused my near combustion. Because I would like to live my life without this thing blowing up every two minutes, I'd like us to figure what one thing has to do with the other. This is where our team comes in."

Having Hermione in his face half naked once again would normally have Draco stimulated. However, he still couldn't wrap his mind around seeing the pulsating, infected looking thing under her breast. Draco couldn't even begin to think along the lines of sex or sexuality, so it was a completely composed wizard who examined Hermione's tattoo from a safe distance.

"Well. Your tattoo might not actually be a tattoo. Perhaps it's a participation mark."

Hermione huffed as she slipped her arm back into the jumper. "Participation mark Malfoy? I've participated in a fair number of things, but nothing that would end up with me being marked like merchandise."

Draco was beginning to think things, and gave Hermione a skeptical look.

"What's that look about Malfoy? Do you know someone who goes around marking witches?"

Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "As a matter of fact I do. Sound implausible? It isn't. What I know about things like this pertain to the circle I spoke about. I believe that at some point in your _wilding_ , you were introduced to the circle and as such, remain a member. I also think you, me and the books have been brought together for a reason."

Hermione gazed at Draco thinking he was having her on. "A reason? Secret circles. Marks that suddenly erupt. That's a stretch even for you Malfoy." She replied sarcastically.

"You asked for my help. That's what I'm offering." He snapped back. "Listen or don't. I'm telling you what I think. You've said yourself. There are aspects of your party days you don't remember. Perhaps you should try. The circle doesn't steal witches off the street Granger. It's willing participants only."

/*/

As though she was hearing the animosity in Hermione and Draco's voices, BellaBlue casually sauntered across the floor and jumped into Draco's lap where he automatically began to run his hand across her back.

/*/

Draco took a deep breath and spoke in a more level voice. "Rather than argue the point back and forth. Why don't we discuss what we know?"

Hermione still wasn't ready to concede that there were circles of witches and wizards who danced by the light of the moon furiously copulating with each other. And a High Priestess who had her way with anyone she wished, bloody nonsense. However, the fact of the matter was, she had just suffered several unexplainable incidents which needed to be explored.

/*/

Draco sat back quietly watching as Hermione struggled with the unfathomable. The more she struggled, the more he became convinced she was the person who could help him secure the vessel. "I know this is hard to swallow Hermione, but, as I said, it seems we have been thrown together for a reason. Somehow, some way, whether you believe it or not, you are part of all this. Together, I believe we can find The Vessel. It's time we studied the books."

Although Hermione wouldn't believe she had joined a sect where she had howled at the moon, danced in the nude, and consorted with different wizards, and possibly witches, she knew something was going on. Something that had to be resolved. "Alright Draco. I must admit there is something going on here. Since my body has never tried to burn itself up until now, I agree your bloody arse is somehow involved. Let's review the books."

Hermione had called him Draco. Draco smiled down at Bella, and thought to himself. I think we have made a breakthrough. Your mum is on the verge of admitting she might have done things which the two ends of the sandwich wouldn't approve. To Hermione he responded. "Perhaps you should brew a pot of tea. Our research might take a while."

"Yes. I can do that. If it will make you more comfortable, you can put Bella in her bed. Stretch your legs. I'll be back in a few."

"Good idea. I'll put Bella in her bed then use the facilities. I'm glad you've opened your mind to the possibilities. Thank you."

/*/

In the kitchen, Hermione was mumbling that she hadn't opened her mind to shite. She only hoped to find some way to keep the bloody tattoo or mark from leaking liquid fire.

After having his pee, Draco shook off his very limp dick thinking, I'm not getting close to anything that ignites and oozes pus. That will be a pass for me.

/*/

Hermione and Draco reentered the living room at the same time.

"Would you like to take your tea here or in the kitchen where there is more room to spread out?"

"The kitchen will be fine Granger. Shall I bring the books?"

"Bring the books Malfoy, but handle them gingerly. One incident tonight is more than enough."

Ah, back to Malfoy then, he thought.

"Agreed. I'll be very careful." Draco replied as he leaned down to pick up the books. This time, instead of gigantic red letters appearing in front of his face, Draco heard a loud roaring in his ears accompanied by the words, _Bring Me The Vessel_. Draco staggered a bit from the volume level, but immediately pulled himself up straight while thinking, an assault on his ears was so much better than a crushing blow to the chest. There wasn't any need to let Hermione see his discomfort. He didn't need comforting. He needed her help. He'd just have to soldier on. Once they reviewed the books and got all ends tied up, finding The bloody Vessel should be an easy task for him and Granger together.

/*/

Draco laid the books out on the kitchen table one after the other making sure none touched the other.

Hermione sat across the table from Draco. Before she had a chance to say anything, Draco remarked that he'd left out one small part.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "One small part Malfoy? Will that one small part necessitate me being killed in my bed?"

"Don't be daft Granger. Why would you be killed in your bed?"

"Are you so obtuse you don't recognize sarcasm when it's laid out in front of you Malfoy? Will you be letting your needs out a bit at a time? Will there be any more small parts after this? Just tell it all to me in one. Please."

Draco stared at the annoying witch across from him as he spoke his mind. "First. There isn't any more to it. Second. Will you please give my surname a rest. It's bloody annoying. Malfoy this. Malfoy that. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. You know my given name. Use it. Third. Either speak to me in a reasonable tone, or write it out on parchment. Last. I have been ordered to find and deliver The bloody, fucking Vessel. As previously stated, I believe _our_ books may contain answers. Can we get on with it?"

After the telling off, Draco sat back to wait for Hermione's explosion. However, there wasn't one. Hermione sat there looking at him with her mouth wide open.

"Feel better now Mal….. Draco?" She asked. "I may have been a tad harsh. My apologies. Just put it down to me almost being burned in my skin. Since we are now down to first names, you may call me Hermione. With that settled, can we move on to something more interesting before the sun rises?"

Draco smiled down at his hands. This witch would annoy the trousers off Merlin, if he wore any.

After clearing his throat, Draco responded with a cheeky answer of his own. "Yes Hermione. Let's get to it, because as you've said, you wouldn't expect me to be out in the sunlight."

Hermione let out a soft huff which sounded like the word prat as she reached for _Being The Receptacle Volume 1_.


	6. Finding The Receptacle

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 5: Marked**

"Are you so obtuse you don't recognize sarcasm when it's laid out in front of you Malfoy? Will you be letting your needs out a bit at a time? Will there be any more small parts after this? Just tell it all to me in one. Please."

Draco stared at the annoying witch across from him as he spoke his mind. "First. There isn't any more to it. Second. Will you please give my surname a rest. It's bloody annoying. Malfoy this. Malfoy that. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. You know my given name. Use it. Third. Either speak to me in a reasonable tone, or write it out on parchment. Last. I have been ordered to find and deliver The bloody, fucking Vessel. As previously stated, I believe _our_ books may contain answers. Can we get on with it?"

After the telling off, Draco sat back to wait for Hermione's explosion. However, there wasn't one. Hermione sat there looking at him with her mouth wide open.

"Feel better now Mal….. Draco?" She asked. "I may have been a tad harsh. My apologies. Just put it down to me almost being burned in my skin. Since we are now down to first names, you may call me Hermione. With that settled, can we move on to something more interesting before the sun rises?"

Draco smiled down at his hands. This witch would annoy the trousers off Merlin, if he wore any.

After clearing his throat, Draco responded with a cheeky answer of his own. "Yes Hermione. Let's get to it, because as you've said, you wouldn't expect me to be out in the sunlight."

Hermione let out a soft huff which sounded like the word prat as she reached for _Being The Receptacle Volume 1_.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chap 6: Finding The Receptacle**

The first decision they made was to move everything back to the living room where they'd each have better access to the books. Once they settled down, Hermione and Draco decided to start back at the very beginning of Volume 1, chapter one.

Hermione got a tad bit prickly when Draco moved in closer so they could read together.

Draco loved aggravating this thorny witch so he pretended not to notice her thinly veiled irritation.

With a wide smile, Draco suggested they tear the books apart paragraph by paragraph. Hermione concurred. BellaBlue also seemed to concur as she lifted her head to let out a soft purr.

"Well, I guess it's settled. We all concur." Draco replied with his Malfoy smirk smartly in place.

Hermione rolled her eyes but slid forward on the couch to get closer to the book.

/*/

The first pages were nothing more than introductions, but being Hermione, she had taken Draco at his word by studying each paragraph in depth. The smile disappeared from Draco's face as he waited for Hermione to devour every single word. He finally snapped out.

"I didn't mean you had to take time to translate each word into five different languages. Can we just get on with this?"

"Was I taking too long _Draco_? I was convinced from the smirk on your face you expected nothing less."

Draco huffed under his breath. If this wasn't so important, I'd leave her arse sitting on this couch trying to figure the shite out by herself. Then he had a second thought. No, I wouldn't. As sad as it is, I need Hermione Granger. His only response had been touché.

/*/

As they read through the first chapter, Hermione began to feel a little odd. Not odd in the sense of feeling ill, but odd in the sense that the words held meaning for her. As though forgotten things were trying to push their way into her mind.

"I seem to…."

BellaBlue was now pacing up and down in front of the couch giving both Hermione and Draco what appeared to be the kneazle version of fish eyes.

"You seem to what?" Asked Draco turning to look in Hermione's face. "Not going to break out in flames again, are you?" However, when he saw the consternation on her face, Draco Accio'd a large glass of water. Handing it to Hermione, he became solicitous. "Drink this then take a deep breath. Have you read something that has meaning to you? Did you remember something? What was it?"

Hermione held up her hand as she drank the water. "A minute Draco. Please give me a minute to finish off the water you shoved into my hand."

Draco sat back. Was this some kind of breakthrough, or was Hermione just being her arbitrary self? He didn't know.

When Hermione finished the water, she answered Draco's questions, somewhat. "Yes Draco, bits and pieces of something are popping up in my memory. Blue flames, red flames, sparkly shite."

"That's great." Replied an energized Draco. "Perhaps more memories will pop up as we read along."

"They aren't memories Draco. They are bits and pieces of nothing signifying nothing."

"Be as cranky as you like Granger, but they are bits and pieces you didn't have before we began reading. Let's go with that."

Hermione thought about it. "You're right Draco. The bits must mean something. Shall we continue?"

Draco was still a bit skeptical not knowing what it all meant, but if bits and pieces would help him get closer to The Vessel, he'd take it.

"Yes, let's."

/*/

As they returned to Volume 1, neither Draco nor Hermione thought about the time. Even though it was coming on 10:00 pm, they were in it and would remain in it until they found something solid.

They moved through the pages at a slightly faster pace, but Draco had cottoned on and could tell each time another bit affected Hermione. Feeling as though it was counterproductive to stop every time Hermione caught her breath, Draco kept things moving along. However, by the end of chapter one, Hermione was catching her breath so often, BellaBlue was smooshing herself into Hermione's side. It was at this point Draco called a time out.

"Alright Hermione." He said, rubbing Bella to calm her down. "You are nearly sobbing. This is where we call a temporary halt and take time to assess."

Draco was more than surprised when he glanced over at Hermione to find her eyes full of tears. Regardless of what tripe he'd told himself about not getting close to Hermione, Draco leaned in to put his arms around her shoulders.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked as she leaned into his shoulder. "What have you learned?"

Hermione remained silent allowing tears to roll down her face.

"Please Granger. You have both me and your kneazle in an uproar. Tell us something."

Hermione simply replied. "I know what I did. I know what I did."

Draco was puzzled. She knows what she did. What the bloody fuck does that even mean? In a soft, level voice, Draco voiced his concern. "What is it you've done that would cause a vale of tears such as these? Not to be an arse about it, but I had no idea you could cry. You shout. You scream. You give a telling off. Sometimes you smile. But cry, that I never knew." He finished off his supposed bit of humor by summoning a wet cloth from the bathroom and handing it to Hermione.

The little bit of humor was just what Hermione needed. Reaching for the cloth, she smiled before calling Draco a big prat with a faulty sense of humor.

"My humor might be faulty." Draco replied with his arms still around Hermione. "But it made you smile. That in itself should get ten points for Malfoy."

Draco let his arms fall away when Hermione sat up straight.

"You are too right."

"About what?"

"Ten points to Draco."

"Finally Miss Granger, we are on the same page." He replied with a wide grin. "Even BellaBlue has calmed down. We just might get some things sorted before time to appear at work."

This time it was a giggle escaping from Hermione. "With what I have to say and the discussion that might ensue, I believe it would be best if we both called out to work. This might take a while."

Having forgotten all the rubbish he'd thought about pulsating sores and pus filled eruptions, Draco could only see the beautiful, brilliant, smiling witch he'd like nothing more than slip next to in bed. It was time for him to have a bathroom break because his libido was trying to act up, which would not sit well with Hermione no matter how wide her smile.

"If you'd get me quill, parchment and envelope, I'll gladly send an early Owl to let my Assistant know I will be out for the day. I would also appreciate the use of your facilities as well, if you don't mind."

"I can get you the quill, parchment and envelope, but you'll have to use the facilities on your own."

Draco laughed out loud, not only because of the humor of it, but also because interacting with a happy partner was sure to get more accomplished than with a sullen one.

"I'll take that into consideration." He replied, shooing Bella away from his heels. "Sorry little lady. Nothing but wizards in the loo."

Hermione smiled as she called BellaBlue to her. "Come to mum Blue. Still after Draco then? He really can be quite charming when he tries."

Then, she made a deep sigh. The pieces that had come together told a story she hadn't remembered existed. Had she drunk a strange potion or signed on some dotted line to become part of a _fun group?_ She thought she had.

/*/

Draco returned from the bathroom carrying a small cup. "I took the liberty of having a bit of your Pepper-Up Potion. I brought a bit out for you as well. I hope you don't mind. There'll be no work done if we are both too sleepy to understand."

Hermione reached for the small cup. "That wouldn't do at all. Thank you Draco. You must try to be more careful. I'm beginning to think you are as charming as BellaBlue thinks. Before we resume, would you care for tea and an early breakfast?"

Draco was a bit chuffed. The normally prickly witch was handing out compliments. I'm making points, he thought. "I'll have tea but decline breakfast for the moment. I'm anxious to hear what your story entails."

"Certainly. It'll only take me a moment to brew the tea. Talk to BellaBlue. She loves you."

Another compliment.

Draco watched Hermione walk to the kitchen with all sorts of retorts on his tongue. However, his prowess with females was not something he should bring up, especially when things were going so well.

/*/

Hermione was back with tea in no time at all. Then once again, she and Draco sat side by side with a very contented kneazle in between.

Initially, Hermione hesitated. However, with a bit of prodding from Draco, she began to share what she thought she knew.

Gazing glumly at Draco, Hermione shared her first thought. "I believe there is a Volume 4."

Draco jumped up from the couch startling both Hermione and BellaBlue. "A fourth volume? Are you sure? Are there more than four?"

"I believe Volume 4 is the final volume. I can only tell you the bits I've seen, and some of those bits were marked, Vol 4 Fin which I'm taking to mean Volume 4 Final. I'm not sure, but that's my reasoning."

Rapidly running his hands through his hair in nervous energy, Draco declared that his work, their work had just gotten exponentially harder. Another bloody book laying around Merlin knows where, containing Merlin knows what and just might hold the key to both their problems. Bloody perfect.

"Not to drive you all the way spare Draco, but I also believe I have signed on the dotted line."

"Dotted line Hermione? Please make sense."

"For fucks sake Draco! What do you think I mean? It appears I _was_ invited into Fantasm, and I accepted. No one forced me into anything."

Draco plopped back down on the couch looking more excited than he should. "That's the first good thing I've heard tonight. At least I know we have one thing right. This isn't some fluke. You are part of the circle and we've been brought together to find The Vessel. What we took as attacks were simply ways to get our attention. Although an Owl would have been a much easier way of communicating."

Draco's bit of humor didn't work quite as well as the last time.

"This is not the time for humor Draco. There's more. I believe I joined the circle then walked away with something that didn't belong to me. Something that wasn't needed until the next Blue Blood Super Moon appeared. Which will be this coming Saturday. Scattered thoughts lead me to believe I might possibly be The Vessel for which you are searching."

Draco was astounded by this admission, but quickly dismissed it as Hermione being overwhelmed by the bits, pieces and memories flooding back into her head. "Slow down love. Slow down. I think you are projecting my needs onto yourself. You know I am desperate to find a vessel, so in your mind, you've become it. Let's just have another tea and think this over."

/*/

While Hermione and Draco were conversing, Bella had begun to move from lap to lap. Back and forth, forth and back until both Hermione and Draco reached out at the same time to slow her down. Hermione got hold to the kneazle first, so Draco pulled his hand back.

"Bad girl. Mum and Draco are trying to talk," scolded Hermione as she carried Bella to her bed. "Why are you so agitated? Stay there and be a good girl."

/*/

Hermione went through to the kitchen, this time returning with an entire tea set up. "I'll leave the tea on the table. Please help yourself."

Draco thanked Hermione, but was more than ready to get back to their discussion. "Before we go any further, I have a suggestion which might make things easier."

Hermione was for anything which would make their task easier. "Okay. Let's hear it then. We need a way to bring order to the mess."

Draco explained how they should document any memories that had already emerged and the rest as they come. "You're a brilliant witch. Cast a spell."

After a bit of tweaking, Hermione had done just that. From there, she reviewed the memories while Draco continued to study the book. However, nothing more conclusive emerged from the jumble until…..

Until Draco got to the last paragraph of the last chapter in _Being The Receptacle, Vol 1_.

"Have a look at this Hermione. There's a casual reference to some kind of seal. Have you come across any bit of information relating to a seal, or remember anything about one?"

Hermione shook her head then asked quite a profound question. "If we are meant to be a team, why does it have to be me who controls the seal? Perhaps it's you Draco. Do you remember removing anything from the circle?"

Draco hadn't looked at things in that light. He hadn't ever absconded with any seal, but after one extremely raucous weekend, he had ended up with _Being The Receptacle, Vol 2._ What a dolt. Hermione had fallen upon, or absconded with, Vol 1 and he had done the same with Vol 2. It had to be the books.

"I think you've hit upon something Hermione." Draco replied, trying to contain his excitement. "I did remove something from the circle as did you."

"I'm not seeing your point. Right now, all I see is us going in circles."

Draco let out a chuckle. "We may not have taken it deliberately, but we both ended up with …."

"….. One of the Volumes," finished Hermione. "And I've come across another Volume. We have three out of four."

"Exactly," answered Draco, reaching for brandy instead of the tea. "Early morning or not, this revelation calls for a drink. Care to join me?"

"I'll pass on the drinks. All this calls for a clear head."

Now that they had something to work with, the big, Granger brain went into overdrive. "It would seem Mr. Malfoy that I've done my part by finding two of four. It is now up to you to find the last. The heat is off me, so to speak."

Draco was about to give a slightly rude answer when he turned to see a smiling Hermione reaching for the wine. "Look who is making time for humor. We have deduced certain things relating to the books. However, there isn't any formula which tells us if we are even on the right track. I suggest we both try to find the last Volume then go from there."

BellaBlue's head had shot up at the inflection in Draco's voice as though she wouldn't stand still for any nonsense. Both Hermione and Draco noticed and smiled in her direction.

/*/

Draco glanced at his Wonder Wizard Watch. It was coming up on 10:00 am. They'd been at it for more than twelve hours.

"I think we've made progress. I'm going to make a quick stop by the office then get a few hours sleep. We can resume this later this evening. Perhaps something will come to us if we step away for a bit. Shall I stop back by around 7:00?"

Hermione thought about it. Draco was making a good point. Sometimes stepping away was as good as getting a hint. "Alright. Let's do that. Thank you for spending your night with me. I'll see you at 7:00."

This time, Draco didn't hesitate to offer a bit of cheek. "Ah! Spent the night have I? Those are words I never thought would come from those lips."

Hermione blushed crimson while BellaBlue let out a loud songlike purr.

"Back to being Malfoy is it then?" Asked Hermione.

"I never stopped being Malfoy Granger. I'll see you at 7:00 pm. Have a good day."

When Draco moved towards the door, Bella jumped from her bed to follow him. Draco leaned down to pet the little dear before opening the door.

"I'll see you _both_ at 7:00."

/*/

Hermione called an Evanesco on Bella's litter box before replacing it with fresh then put down fresh food before heading to the bathroom for a pee and a shower. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was snuggled under her blanket with BellaBlue by her side.

For several minutes, Hermione laid there trying to make sense of all she and Draco had uncovered. It could mean everything or nothing. If the books meant something, where in bloody hell was the final Volume? She dozed off with a litany of nonsense hiding places running through her mind.

/*/

For once, Draco's brain was working faster than Hermione's. He had made an appearance at his office and fully intended to Apparate back to his flat when a strange idea formed in his mind. What if…..? Adjusting the destination in his mind, he landed in front of The Menagerie. Draco knew this might be a rubbish idea, but it wouldn't hurt anything to check. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

Laurie recognized Draco Malfoy right off, but wondered why the, too good for normal shops, wizard was in her shop.

Draco stepped forward. "Good afternoon Laurie. It is Laurie, correct?"

"Yes. I'm Laurie." She replied, wondering how or why Draco Malfoy knew her name. "How can I help you?"

Draco didn't miss the slight confusion when he called the proprietor by name. He knew her name because Hermione knew her name. When a wizard is interested in a witch, he makes it his business to know what the witch liked, and Hermione liked The Pet Menagerie and its owner Laurie.

"I have what might seem like a strange request. An acquaintance of mine recently purchased a lovely, blue kneazle from your shop. I am here hoping to purchase the remaining toys or belongings that were with BellaBlue when she arrived at your shop, if there are any. They are to be a gift for Miss Granger."

Laurie hesitated before answering. "Hermione named the little minx BellaBlue then? What a lovely name. As far as accoutrements, there were several things I initially figured to put in the bin, but after some thought, decided to save them until the next time Hermione came in. They are in the back. Give me a minute. I'll get them."

Draco was chuffed. He stood there hoping he was correct in his thinking that BellaBlue somehow fit into the whole thing.

When Laurie returned with a bulky looking bundle, the excitement drained from Draco, but returned when Laurie explained. "She came with a blanket, several small toys and of all things, a book. Sometimes there's no accounting for what people send in with their unwanted pets. I've also enclosed some extra food as a gift to one of my favorite customers. Please give Hermione my regards."

Draco was feeling a level of excitement he hadn't felt since… since Hermione had agreed to go on a date. Of course, his dumb arse had made some moves and ruined the evening, but that was then. This was now. Now, he might help the girl, help himself and get another chance.

"I will definitely give both Hermione and Bella your regards. Thank you."

/*/

Draco Apparated to his flat intending to check the bundle for himself instead of opening it in front of Hermione and being shown as a fool. Draco's feet had barely touched the floor of his bedroom before he was pulling off the wrappings. There was a squeaky thing, a scratch post and a small blanket wrapped inside a larger blanket. Laurie had mentioned a book. Where was it? Then he shook the small blanket and out fell, _Being The Receptacle, Vol. 4 Finite._ Draco fell back into a chair. There it was. Whatever the connection to The bloody Vessel, he and Hermione now had it. All they had to do was put the pieces together.

It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. He and Hermione had agreed to meet at 7:00, but Draco was too restless to have a lie down. Instead, he took a massive dose of Pepper-Up Potion then sat down to review the volume which would hopefully bring everything into perspective.

/*/

The more Draco read, the more antsy he grew. It appeared that someone or something would have to be sacrificed in order to bring The Vessel to power. With his mind racing, Draco read and reread the chapters, but couldn't get a sense of what the sacrifice entailed. Finally, at 6:45, he showered, dressed, then grabbed the book and was presenting himself at Hermione's door at 7:00 pm.


	7. Sacrifice

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 6: Finding The Receptacle**

Draco was feeling a level of excitement he hadn't felt since… since Hermione had agreed to go on a date. Of course, his dumb arse had made some moves and ruined the evening, but that was then. This was now. Now, he might help the girl, help himself and get another chance.

"I will definitely give both Hermione and Bella your regards. Thank you."

/*/

Draco Apparated to his flat intending to check the bundle for himself instead of opening it in front of Hermione and being shown as a fool. Draco's feet had barely touched the floor of his bedroom before he was pulling off the wrappings. There was a squeaky thing, a scratch post and a small blanket wrapped inside a larger blanket. Laurie had mentioned a book. Where was it? Then he shook the small blanket and out fell, _Being The Receptacle, Vol. 4 Finite._ Draco fell back into a chair. There it was. Whatever the connection to The bloody Vessel, he and Hermione now had it. All they had to do was put the pieces together.

It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. He and Hermione had agreed to meet at 7:00, but Draco was too restless to have a lie down. Instead, he took a massive dose of Pepper-Up Potion then sat down to review the volume which would hopefully bring everything into perspective.

/*/

The more Draco read, the more antsy he grew. It appeared that someone or something would have to be sacrificed in order to bring The Vessel to power. With his mind racing, Draco read and reread the chapters, but couldn't get a sense of what the sacrifice entailed. Finally, at 6:45, he showered, dressed, then grabbed the book and was presenting himself at Hermione's door at 7:00 pm.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

Draco tried to contain his enthusiasm as he greeted Hermione, but was hard pressed to keep the excitement out of his voice as he explained what he had done. "I took a chance and I've found the fourth book."

His excitement was catching as Hermione began squealing, and BellaBlue began purring. "You found the book in the short amount of time you were away from us? Amazing! Where did you find it? How did you find it? Is it the same as the others? Is it really the last volume?"

Draco held up his hands for Hermione to slow down. "Do you plan on letting me through the door, or will I have to tell my story standing in the doorway?"

"Oh!" Gasped Hermione, standing aside. "Please come through. Shall I get us a drink, or some food? Where's the book? May I see it?"

Draco laughed. Hermione was as excited as him. Pulling the book from his inside pocket, he handed it to Hermione who grabbed it and held it to her chest after planting a wet kiss on Draco's cheek. "You've done it teammate. _Being The Receptacle, Volume 4, Finite._ Amazing. Have you read any of it?"

Draco stood there more than chuffed at the random kiss on his cheek. "I browsed through some of it, but I thought we should study it together. You'll never believe where I found it. By the way, Laurie at The Pet Menagerie sends her regards."

"Laurie? What has she to do with this? Have we acquired another team member?"

"No," replied Draco. "We haven't acquired another team member, but she was instrumental in me finding the book."

Hermione was puzzled. What did Laurie know about any of this? However, she stopped in mid thought. Forty eight hours ago, she herself didn't know about any of it. Settling herself on the couch, Hermione asked Draco to start from the beginning and not leave out a thing.

Which he did.

/*/

"It's all down to BellaBlue really."

Reaching over to stroke her baby, Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"If you'll let me continue, I'll make it all clear." Draco answered.

Hermione wanted to make a snarky remark but chose to remain silent. She had to hear what Draco had to share.

"After leaving my office this morning, instead of having a quick rest. I took some pepper up potion. Feeling as though Blue was somehow involved in our quest, I made inquiries."

Hermione beamed as she took Blue in her arms and kissed her on the head as she murmured. "My pretty girl is part of the team."

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione fawn over her baby, but continued speaking. "I couldn't fathom how she is connected so I made a visit to The Pet Menagerie thinking there might be something there, and there was. Wherever BellaBlue came from, there were items that came with her. Laurie had first thought to put them in the bin, but had reconsidered and was saving them for you when you visited her next. I was chuffed when Laurie commented that Blue had come with a book, and there was no accounting for what some people sent in with unwanted pets. I also asked about Blue's origins, but Laurie didn't have any information, explaining that the cat had been left at the shop door in a box. I told her I would take the items as a gift for you and Blue. There were several items, including two blankets, a scratch pole and a squeaky toy. I was disappointed until I unfolded the smaller blanket. That was it. The book fell out. There you have it. We now have all four volumes."

Hermione smiled at her teammate. "You do good work Mr. Malfoy. I think you deserve ….."

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione thought he deserved something. He sat there all tingly hoping he deserved something along the lines of being naked on top of this beautiful witch. Instead.

"….. a nice cup of tea."

Pop. The thoughts floating through Draco's head dissipated like a bubble popping. The look on his face must have spoken volumes because Hermione broke into a soft giggle.

"Foiled again Draco? Just what were you expecting me to say?"

"I I I," he stammered. "I was expecting you to say exactly what you said. A nice cup of tea and a sandwich would go over quite well."

Hopping up from the couch still giggling, Hermione made a cheeky reply. "How easy you are to please. You expect so little. Back in a moment."

/*/

While Hermione was in the kitchen putting together the snack, Draco picked up Blue who was purring and rubbing herself against him. "I know love. You mum is quite the comedienne. She could have put a bit more thought into what I deserve. No worries though. She'll come round."

Blue climbed onto Draco's shoulder purring what appeared to be her agreement.

"So," said Hermione as she set the tea and sandwiches down on the table. "It would seem my team members have their heads together. Perhaps I should have offered a slice of pie as well."

Draco knew Hermione was cheeking his arse, so he quickly replied. "Tea and sandwiches is fine. Perhaps we'll share pie another time."

A pink blush showed across Hermione's nose as she realized Draco was onto her bit of cleverness. Draco was just happy that Hermione had gotten to the place where she could comfortably express a bit a sexual cheek. At least, that's what Draco thought it had been.

/*/

After sharing the sandwiches, Draco and Hermione got down to business. Hermione got all four volumes, put them together and laid them side by side making sure they weren't touching. "Here we go. Shall we start with Volume 4?"

/*/

Volume 4 was darker than the other three volumes. It seemed every tenth word was sacrifice.

"Sacrifice?" Questioned an uneasy Hermione. "Are we to believe that some poor soul has to be sacrificed?"

Draco was as unsure as Hermione and responded as such. "I'm not sure Hermione. It would seem that is what the words imply. However, sacrifice can mean a number of things."

Hermione let out a snort of disbelief. "Really? A number of things. Like what? Other than being burned at a stake or something, what does sacrifice mean to you?"

Draco was momentarily stumped, but did have some odd thoughts. Perhaps sacrifice didn't necessarily mean someone had to be turned into a pile of ash. With Hermione staring at him and letting out little huffs of indignation, Draco offered some suggestions. "If we look at it another way, a sacrifice could mean giving up something you value, or accepting something you normally wouldn't."

When Hermione huffed louder than ever, both Draco and Blue reacted. Blue let out a loud yowl while Draco let out a string of invectives. "For fucks sake Hermione. I'm not saying I'm right. You asked for examples and I offered my opinion. I have been set a task which I'm trying to accomplish. If you'd rather think someone has to die, so be it. I'd rather think along other lines."

For several seconds, Hermione was speechless. Perhaps she was thinking too narrowly, too linear. "Alright," she said softly. "I want to keep an open mind. Let's get back to the book. Moving closer to Draco, she caught a delightful scent. He smelled delicious.

Not knowing Hermione's mind had wandered to his smell, Draco hid his irritation as they put their eyes back on Volume 4 knowing in order to achieve their goals, they would have to be on the same page figuratively and literally. He turned his eyes from the book for just a second to glance at Hermione and was surprised to find _a look_ on Hermione's face. Draco knew the look but was unsure of what he was seeing. It was the look he received when a witch was interested. Quickly turning his eyes back to the book, Draco told himself he couldn't have seen that particular look on his arbitrary partner because she wouldn't have him if he was Chief Warlock handing her a position.

Hermione was thinking that Draco's scent was sexy. Realizing she was holding up the research, she cleared her throat and leaned over to study the words.

/*/

For an hour, Draco and Hermione read and discussed the words in front of them. Not only did the book keep referencing some sacrifice, but two chapters in it became apparent they would need to find a Receptacle as well.

"Well isn't this bloody stupid. Before I can find The Vessel, I have to find some bloody other thing." Draco groused. "This is never ending with Saturday only days away."

"We," offered Hermione.

"We? We what Hermione?" Replied an obviously annoyed Draco.

"We're a team Draco." Hermione replied softly. " _WE_ have to find another bloody thing."

In the middle of what amounted to a minor tantrum, Draco gazed at Hermione and wanted to kiss her. She was being soft and lovely, and he wanted to kiss her. Instead, after taking a deep breath, he concurred. "You're right partner. We are a team. Thank you for reminding me."

As though she was a seer reading the atmosphere in the room, BellaBlue began licking both her team members. While Blue was licking Hermione, Draco began to browse the last chapters. With a loud shout that startled both Hermione and Blue, he jumped up.

"Look at this Hermione! Have a look! We have it."

Hermione grabbed the book from Draco and began to wildly scan the pages for what Draco thought they had. Suddenly her eyes fixed on a specific sentence. _Once you have the four volumes, you have The Receptacle._ We have The Receptacle," she shouted, grabbing Draco by hands while planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Standing there dumfounded once again, Draco brought a hand up to his lips. He had gotten his wish and hadn't had to be hexed getting it. Hermione had kissed his lips. Even though the kiss was nowhere near sexual, Draco was experiencing sexual stirrings.

Not realizing, or not caring she had just kissed Draco, Hermione held the book close to her chest before reality set in. "Exciting as this is Draco, exactly what does it mean? We have the four volumes so we have The Receptacle. How? All I see is a set of four books. How does that equate to some mysterious object?"

Still licking his lips, Draco brought his mind back to the subject. "After all the excitement of those words, I have to admit. I have no idea. Now we know what we tentatively have, let's move ahead a few chapters to see if we can find an explanation, or some instructions."

"So near yet so far away," quoted Hermione as she plopped back down on the couch. "I hope the solution doesn't entail destroying my, our books."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but if it comes down to destroying these books to get what we need, I vote for the obvious."

After his statement, Draco thought he was in for a major telling off because Hermione was quiet for so long. That was not the case because Draco had an epiphany. "This will sound mad Hermione, but imagine if the sacrifice the book refers to is the need to sacrifice/give up/destroy the books. Haven't we agreed that sacrifice doesn't necessarily mean human death?"

Hermione caught her breath as she gazed at Draco. He was not only handsome, but brilliant as well. "You are full of surprises. Even though destroying any book pierces my heart, you may well have hit the nail on the head. If we're going to learn that four lovely books have to be destroyed, I'll need fortification as well as the use of the loo. Let's take a short break to have some supper."

"A loo break and supper would be great," replied Draco heading to the loo with Blue on his heels. However, this time, Blue stopped outside the door.

"Good girl. You've learned the niceties quite quickly. Go help your mum."

As if she understood every word, BellaBlue sauntered towards the kitchen.

/*/

It was an exciting conversation albeit one with strange overtones. While they discussed how it would be possible for four books to become a receptacle, both Hermione and Draco were feeling … something. Hermione would blush and turn away as she watched Draco speak while Draco found himself giving her a direct stare.

"Although it is lovely, your constant blush has me wondering if I've embarrassed you in some way."

Hermione blushed even deeper before giving an unexpected answer. "I want to apologize for kissing you without invitation. It was the excitement."

Draco grinned. "The excitement was it? I hoped you had finally come to the realization that my lips were worth exploring."

"You wish." Hermione remarked shaking her head. "I'd say it had more to do with the cologne you are wearing than your lips Malfoy. The cologne is irresistible while your lips are just lips."

Draco laughed out loud. "Back to Malfoy then? I'll see to it I never leave the house without wearing this particular scent if this is what it gets me. Not to be forward about the thing, but I'll take your excitement all day long. Thank you for the supper. I'll be in the living room seeing what I can suss out of the book."

Hermione grinned as she cleared away the lunch remains. "Prat."

BellaBlue sat on her haunches glancing between the two teammates as though she smelled something as well.

/*/

With all the nonsense out of the way, Hermione and Draco scoured page after page finally hitting on the very piece of information they were looking for.

"The four books will form The Receptacle on their own after the event." Hermione read word for word. "For Merlin's sake. Sacrifices, Vessels, Receptacles. Now there's an event. This is becoming more like a puzzle than a search for mysterious objects."

Draco sighed. He too was tired of there being one more thing. Leaning back against the couch cushion he looked at Hermione thinking he knew what event he'd liked to see.

"What?" She asked, giving him a scowl.

"Nothing. I was simply thinking The Event could be anything, so our next task should be to define it."

"You must be mad. We can't even define The Vessel or The Receptacle, or what to sacrifice."

"Well," answered Draco. We now know we need The Event to find The Receptacle which in turn will hopefully spawn The Vessel and the sacrifice. Since The Event is first, let us scour all the volumes for a hint to what it is. You take Volumes 1 & 2\. I'll take Volumes 3 & 4."

"Fine. Let's go back over what we've already gone over." Hermione snapped sarcastically. "Because we haven't studied these blasted books enough."

Afraid of losing the camaraderie, Draco quickly suggested that they not necessarily look for the words The Event. Instead, they should look for situations that could make up an event.

Hermione was frustrated, but what Draco said made sense. This entire thing was too intricate to have what they were looking for jump out at them. More than likely the answer was cloaked throughout all four volumes.

/*/

Before they began yet again, Draco decided he'd be more relaxed in his own flat. "It's now 10:30. We've been at this since 7:00 pm. I'm going to take my two volumes, head to my flat, take a long, hot shower then study until I find something, or fall asleep. Whichever comes first. I will Owl you if I find anything of value. It is my suggestion that we concentrate on finding information about all four things as opposed to just searching for what makes up the event. If my research comes to nothing, I might have Welles go through the volumes to see what he can find. Thank you for the snack and supper as well. I owe you a nice dinner. I'll speak to you soon."

As both she and BellaBlue watched the door shut behind Draco, Hermione locked it with her wand.

/*/

Hermione agreed with Draco. A relaxing, hot shower might be more conducive to studying. After the shower, Hermione pulled on a nightshirt then headed to the living room couch. Pulling BellaBlue onto her lap, Hermione rubbed her chin across the cat's head. "When seen in this new light, Mr. Malfoy isn't all that hard to take. No matter the light though, I'm mortified I kissed him, even though he seemed to like it well enough.

BellaBlue licked Hermione's hand as if in agreement.

As other thoughts about Draco snaked through Hermione's head, they brought to mind bits of an event. A very strange event in which she played a starring role.

/*/

Hermione recognized her surroundings. She was in the main chamber dancing naked in the middle of the room. She had a golden caste to her body and hair which made her glow like some golden statue. The room was filled with onlookers. Onlookers didn't matter because Hermione was dancing at the will of…. At the will of a fierce looking witch whom Hermione recognized as The Priestess. The ill tempered witch was beckoning her, not by word, but by hand and body movements.

Hermione could see herself twirling, bending and spreading herself in a very sexual way. The witch kept beckoning her to come closer, but something in Hermione was resisting knowing full well if she got close to the fierce looking woman she'd be at her mercy. The more Hermione resisted, the angrier the Priestess became. As Hermione was pulled within striking distance of the Priestess, Hermione reached out and grabbed the witch by the throat. With a loud growl, the witch swept her arms wildly through the air uttering an ultimatum.

"You think you are stronger than me Acolyte? You dare refuse my orders. You spurn my advances. Tonight you will be my entertainment."

However, Hermione proved to be just as strong, and resisted even more. The Priestess would not have her sexual fulfillment that night.

Outdone on the one front, The Priestess turned her fury on another target. "Does this amuse you little penis?" She roared, pointing her finger at someone across the room Hermione couldn't see. "I tire of this game. I am The Priestess. No one defies me. Our laws dictate that those who defy me be cast out of this circle and may only return if called on by me, so this is what I declare. Although I recognize her strength and power, Witch Granger is hereby cast out and will be turned away if she tries to return. However, she will appear before me when, or if she is needed by this circle, and is bound to come, willingly or by force. Your Priestess has spoken. Clear the chamber. NOW!"

Before those few brave Acolytes who had remained behind to see the expected carnage could scurry away, The Priestess once again pointed across the room declaring that the wizard who found the situation so amusing was charged with bringing the Granger witch back to the circle if she was called. The wizard hadn't waited. He had disapparated before the third word was out of The Priestess' mouth.

The next Hermione saw was herself waking up with a mark and a book.

/*/

The fugue state disappeared as suddenly as it had come leaving Hermione rattled and trembling. She had guessed about possibly signing on some dotted line to join some ridiculous club. Now she knew for sure. She had, and not only that, she had been run out because she wouldn't allow herself to be subjugated by a horny witch.

Hermione didn't realize how tightly she was holding BellaBlue until the kneazle began yowling in either pain or fright or both.

"I'm sorry love." Hermione cooed, releasing the cat from her grip while trying to bring some sense to what she had just witnessed. "Mum just had a shock. It seems I'm one of bleeding Aware, or at the very least, an Acolyte or worse. In the bargain, I've evidently gotten on the bad side of an irritable witch. No wonder I'm being hit in the head and grabbed by the ankles. If my little spot of remembrance is to be believed, that beast of a witch is now summoning me, and I'll be beat to bloody shite if I don't do something. Topping it all, Mr. Malfoy just might be the wizard ordered to bring me back to the circle. Bloody prat."

Obviously not taking any more chances of being squeezed to death, Blue jumped from Hermione's lap to go lie quietly in her bed.

/*/

Hermione was pacing the floor. She wasn't frightened now she thought she knew the whole of it. She was angry. "Who in bloody hell does that witch think she is, summoning me?" Hermione shouted to the living room walls, startling Blue. "If I'm so strong and powerful, why is she messing with me?"

Then she remembered what Draco had revealed. He had been ordered to find The Vessel because there was either trouble brewing or some cataclysmic event had been foretold. Maybe The bloody Priestess couldn't do what needed to be done without help.

"Hah!" Shouted Hermione, causing Blue to dart from her bed and start scratching at the front door. "The bloody pervert needs me, does she? Well she can kiss my arse."

Blam! As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, she was pushed down into the couch and held there by some invisible bond. Hermione fought against the bonds, but only succeeded in making them tighter.

BellaBlue was in an uproar by this time, giving off noises that seemed more human than catlike while trying to claw her way out the front door.

/*/

Being an intelligent witch, Hermione knew she was at a disadvantage and decided she had to play along if she wanted to get free. Once again, Hermione spoke to the air around her. This time in a much softer voice. "Your message has been received. I am hard pressed to find out what needs to be done while tied down to my couch. Release me." And just like that, the bindings holding her disappeared.

Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed Bella Blue, summoned her wand, the two volumes and apparated to Draco's flat. It didn't matter that it was almost midnight, or she might be intruding, or polite witches didn't barge into someone's flat in their night clothes. What mattered was in those seconds before grabbing her wand, Blue and the books, it had come to Hermione with clarity. A spell would activate The Event, or more precisely, the spell was The Event which would produce The Receptacle. As convoluted as it sounded, it was making perfect sense to Hermione. She hoped it would make perfect sense to Draco as well.

/*/

Hermione landed with a thud on the front stairs of Draco's flat. Seconds later, the door flew open and she was staring at the business end of Draco's wand.

A very surprised Draco glanced around before helping Hermione to her feet and leading her inside. "In most cases, a midnight visit by a witch in nightclothes might have a salacious meaning. However, by the look on your face, I believe otherwise. What have you found out?"

No matter the circumstances, Hermione was the witch who couldn't resist throwing out a taunt. "Have a lot of witches in night clothes turning up at your door then Malfoy?"

Summoning a bed sheet, Draco conjured a robe of sorts and draped it over Hermione's shoulders before responding to her sarcastic comment with a simplistic answer. "Not lately Granger. Counting you, the answer would be one."

Draco's response made Hermione smile.

"Have a seat. I would get tea, but it appears you could do with a wine. Then you can explain what has brought you half naked to my door. I'm hoping for the best, but expecting nothing of the sort. Back in a minute."

/*/

As Hermione waited for the wine, she watched Blue follow Draco from the room close on his heels. At that moment, it became clear her cat hadn't been trying to tear down their front door. She had been trying to get to Draco.

"Malfoy and his women." Hermione huffed in a low voice as she pulled the robe closed to cover her near nudity. With eyes down in her lap, Hermione wondered about the best way to tell Draco her news. Quickly was the word that flashed through her mind. So as soon as Draco placed the wine in front if her, Hermione revealed what she believed.

"The only thing standing in the way of our next step is a spell."

Not quite comprehending the meaning of Hermione's comment, Draco simply replied. "So you've found something then?"

Swallowing a huge sip of wine, Hermione softly remarked. "I think I have."


	8. Discovery And Discovering

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

Hermione landed with a thud on the front stairs of Draco's flat. Seconds later, the door flew open and she was staring at the business end of Draco's wand.

A very surprised Draco glanced around before helping Hermione to her feet and leading her inside. "In most cases, a midnight visit by a witch in nightclothes might have a salacious meaning. However, by the look on your face, I believe otherwise. What have you found out?"

No matter the circumstances, Hermione was the witch who couldn't resist throwing out a taunt. "Have a lot of witches in night clothes turning up at your door then Malfoy?"

Summoning a bed sheet, Draco conjured a robe of sorts and draped it over Hermione's shoulders before responding to her sarcastic comment with a simplistic answer. "Not lately Granger. Counting you, the answer would be one."

Draco's response made Hermione smile.

"Have a seat. I would get tea, but it appears you could do with a wine. Then you can explain what has brought you half naked to my door. I'm hoping for the best, but expecting nothing of the sort. Back in a minute."

/*/

As Hermione waited for the wine, she watched Blue follow Draco from the room close on his heels. At that moment, it became clear her cat hadn't been trying to tear down their front door. She had been trying to get to Draco.

"Malfoy and his women." Hermione huffed in a low voice as she pulled the robe closed to cover her near nudity. With eyes down in her lap, Hermione wondered about the best way to tell Draco her news. Quickly was the word that flashed through her mind. So as soon as Draco placed the wine in front if her, Hermione revealed what she believed.

"The only thing standing in the way of our next step is a spell."

Not quite comprehending the meaning of Hermione's comment, Draco simply replied. "So you've found something then?"

Swallowing a huge sip of wine, Hermione softly remarked. "I think I have."

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chapter 8: Discovery And Discovering**

Draco waited expectantly for Hermione to continue, but his partner, teammate, the witch he hoped to shag, took several more sips of wine before adjusting herself and the robe around her.

An involuntary sigh slipped out of Draco's mouth. "Even though you are quite lovely half naked, you needn't worry about any foul moves on my part. It's too late in the evening, and the parts which would perform any foul deed are tired and droopy. Please just tell me what you've found."

A few drops of wine dribbled down Hermione's chin as she laughed at Draco's last comments. "Just when I had thoughts of putting them to good use, I now know your parts are tired and droopy. Are you like Cinderella where some things don't work after midnight?"

Draco had to laugh at himself. "My comments didn't come out quite right. My parts work just fine when well rested. We can test them after all this, if you wish. May we get off this subject and onto what brought you and Blue here?"

Hermione set the wine glass down on the table. "There is a spell that we need. If called correctly, I believe the Receptacle will appear. However, before we get to that part, I suggest we duplicate all four volumes in case something goes wrong."

"Alright," answered Draco, beginning to feel Hermione's excitement and trepidation. "I can see the value in your suggestion, but please explain what drove you from your flat to mine."

"I was attacked again. Something bound and pressed me into my couch. It was horrible."

Draco was a bit skeptical, not about Hermione being attacked, but about the bits she had left out.

"What?" Snapped Hermione. "Why the look?"

"I'm not giving you a look. I'm simply wondering what precipitated the attack. We have both been attacked before, but for cause."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't get salty. What I meant was, we were attacked because we attacked first, i.e., tossing the books, putting the books too close together, and/or spoke ill of whatever project we are supposed to complete. So please fill me in on the rest of what happened to you."

"To be truthful, I was feeling myself after coming to the conclusion that your vulgar Priestess needed my help."

Draco cringed as he quickly looked around. "Please refrain from intentionally antagonizing whomever. I happen to like my heart beating inside my chest not laid out beside me on the floor."

"Fine. I did shout out to _whomever_ is behind all this to kiss my arse. Then I was attacked. You now have full details. Shall we get on with duplicating the books?"

"Yes please. Let's. In fact, why not make two sets of duplicates. I'll keep one set here and the other you can take back to your flat. After that, we can discuss the spell you say we need."

"I say we need," huffed Hermione. "It's not about what I say. It's about what we need. If you remember, the book itself mentioned once we had all the books, we had The Receptacle. We have the four volumes, so it should be obvious The Receptacle isn't going to just pop up. We need a spell or charm."

Reaching out for his set of duplicates, Draco set them on the table before huffing back at Hermione. "There are tons of spells. Will we be pulling this particular spell out of the air, or will it simply fall into our laps?"

"Don't be an arse Draco Malfoy," snapped Hermione. "Of course the bloody spell won't fall out of the air. We are going to have to work to find it. Stop me if you find fault, but I believe the spell is somewhere within the volumes. My best guess would be the final volume."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know."

"It's all clear to me now. _You just know_. Honestly, you are beginning to sound like that prat Potter."

"Really Draco? Nothing more to spout than disparaging remarks about Harry? Why not use all that Malfoy brilliance to help us find the spell."

Blue must have felt the tension between Draco and Hermione because she came running from wherever she'd gone to yowl first at Hermione then at Draco. Both Hermione and Draco were taken aback and looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Sorry Blue. You're right. We should be finding what we need rather than be at each other's throats."

"I concur." Hermione replied softly, running her fingers through Blue's fur. "I've taken up enough of your time. Let's do this. Blue and I will take our duplicates home with us. Tomorrow after work I'll go over the copies to see if I can find something. Perhaps I can convince Cormac to help me out. I won't explain anything. I'll just ask for his assistance."

Even though Hermione was speaking in an soft, even voice, when she stood, Blue rushed to wrap herself around Draco's legs who had stood when Hermione stood.

Draco tried to keep his voice level as well, but Hermione was stressing his already tired arse out. "You may be speaking softly, but your words belie your tone. Are you angry because I asked a question? You're laughing then you're growling. Why don't you pick a mood and stick with it? We are trying to accomplish something here. Flinging McLaggen in my face doesn't help anything. He's a prat. I thought it was clear we have to do this ourselves."

Hermione kept her head down. Draco was just about ready to ask her to leave when he realized she was silently crying. Moving across the room, he lifted Hermione's chin. After wiping the tears away with his thumbs, Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I realize you are in a vulnerable state, but I want to kiss you more than I've wanted anything in a long time. May I?"

Hermione who had laid her head on Draco's chest, lifted her head. "I'm not in a vulnerable state."

"There you go arguing again," teased Draco before crashing his lips against hers. Pulling his lips away, he kissed Hermione on the forehead then lightly rested his chin on her head. "What I say next will probably ruin this lovely atmosphere. However, I've ruined lovely evenings before. The parts of me that were tired and droopy have come back to life. I'm not saying this expecting you to fall into my overly large, soft bed."

Draco's words were affecting Hermione. She felt a warmth spread through her body as Draco finished his statement.

"I'm saying this because I want to put you on notice that after we have solved this bloody puzzle, I intend to pursue you with the intent of having a relationship. A relationship I might add, which will not include Cormac McLaggen. Now that I've gotten us completely off topic. May I escort you and Blue home?"

Okay, was all Hermione said which caused Draco to tease her once more.

"Okay. How verbose. Are you saying okay to me seeing you home, or are you saying okay to my prior comments?"

Hermione answered so softly, Draco had to lean down to hear her. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Will you repeat it loud enough for Blue to hear"

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. "Okay to both Mr. Malfoy."

Draco gave Hermione a saucy wink. "You may call me Draco."

"Prat." Hermione replied as she bent over to pick up Blue.

"Excuse me. Did the person with whom you will soon be in a relationship hear you say prat? For that Miss Granger, I'll need at least one more kiss to reassure me."

This repartee felt so right to Hermione. Feeling empowered, she went to stand directly in front of Draco. "Okay."

Grabbing her face between his hands, Draco kissed Hermione not once but twice. "I'd better get you home, because in another five minutes, my parts will begin to work on their own." He whispered against her lips before grabbing his wand and turning them all into Apparition.

/**/

It was very early Tuesday morning, but the trip to Hermione' flat was quick. When they landed, Draco took the liberty of asking for one more kiss, which Hermione granted. Before leaving, Draco apologized for disparaging Harry.

"No problem. He'd definitely disparage you," replied Hermione with a grin. "Shall we meet around 6:30 this evening? I'll be taking my copies to work with me. Perhaps I'll run across something relating to the spell. If I do, you'll hear from me before 6:30. Have a good day."

"Good idea. I'll try to do the same. As far as Potter goes, I may have apologized, but he's still a prat to me. I'll see you tonight. Bye Blue. Take care of mum."

/*/

Hermione held her copies of the volumes to her chest and squeezed. She and Draco were knee deep in a mystery and she was feeling warm over his advances. Not exactly advances because she had welcomed them. "Unimaginable," she chirped to Blue. "I have agreed to give Mr. Draco, arrogant, uptight Malfoy a chance at a relationship."

Purr, purr, purr, meow.

Hermione grinned at her baby. "You agree lovely. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I guess that makes it unanimous. Right now though, your mum needs to get her arse in bed. I'd like to be able to keep my eyes open at work.

Meow.

/*/

When Draco arrived back in his flat, he headed straight for his bed where he had laid with his eyes wide open thinking how Hermione Granger had agreed to give him a chance. He had finally drifted off with thoughts of him and Hermione finding The Event, The Receptacle, The Vessel and whatever other bloody thing thrown into their paths together. Together they could be formidable.

/*/

Hermione was walking through her department when Cormac called out to her. "Hallo Miss Fantasy Faire. How are you? I was meaning to call to see if you would like dinner this coming Thursday."

Hermione backed up as Cormac invaded her personal space. "No thank you Cormac. I have an important project I'm working on. I'll be busy."

"You're always busy or tired or….."

"Complaining because I'm living my life yet you continue to ask. Sounds like bit of a conundrum."

"It's only a conundrum if you continue to act this way. We make a great couple Hermione. Give us a chance."

"Sorry Cormac. I'll be too busy, too tired and too arbitrary for quite a while. If you'll excuse me, I have four volumes of important material I need to review by this evening. Have a good day."

"Fine," huffed Cormac, striding off in the opposite direction. "Be arbitrary, but don't expect me to wait around until you aren't."

Hermione shrugged as she made her way down the hall. "Okay."

Whether it was Draco's early morning comments, or she'd just tired of Cormac, Hermione wasn't sure. What she was sure of was Cormac wasn't anywhere near as interesting as he'd once been.

Whichever it was, Hermione gave another little shrug muttering softly. "Bye boy bye."

/*/

Tuesday was fairly busy for both Hermione and Draco, so neither had gotten a significant amount of studying done. For the most part, the duplicated volumes remained where they had originally been placed.

/*/

Draco normally didn't leave Malfoy Company most nights until after 7:00. However, this evening he was due at Hermione's by 6:30. An appointment he intended to keep. Draco landed in his flat at 5:50 where he immediately summoned Welles and gave him an order.

"Listen old boy. I'll need you to use your elf magic skills to quickly review this book to find any hidden messages. I am specifically looking for a spell hidden among the words, and I'll need it before 6:30."

"Yes Mr. Draco sir. I'll be trying."

Pop. Welles disappeared, more than likely to do as asked in the small room at the back of the flat Draco had designated as Welles' own space.

While Welles scoured volume four, Draco showered, dressed then dosed himself quite liberally with _the_ cologne.

"Can't hurt." He said, smiling into the mirror while straightening the collar of his shirt. "Can't hurt a bit."

/*/

If house elves felt pressure, Welles was feeling it. His master had designated him a task which he might not be able to fulfill. He was almost three quarters of the way through the book and hadn't found anything. This result was not something he wanted to report to Mr. Malfoy. As he held his hand over the next page, the very first sentence appeared odd. Welles could see the words clearly, but he could also see a different word superimposed over the sentence. _Convenio_.

Hoping this word was what Mr. Malfoy was looking for, Welles appeared in front of Draco.

"Have you done it then Welles? Show me what you've found."

Welles held out the book open to the page where the word had appeared.

"What's this nonsense? I don't see anything." Then Draco thought about it. Elf magic was more intricate. " _Revelio_." Draco called out, and the word appeared. "Can it be this simple? Simple my arse, It took elf magic to uncover it. Be that as it may, I have something to present to Hermione. Thank you Welles. I'll be out for the better part of the evening, but some sandwiches put aside won't be refused."

"I'll see to the sandwiches Mr. Draco sir."

Pop. Welles was gone.

Draco was chuffed…. with reservations. Even if _Convenio_ was the correct spell, what were the correct wand movements? What would happen if the spell worked? A thousand things were bumping around in Draco's head as he stood at Hermione's door.

/*/

Hermione and Blue met Draco at the door.

"Right on time Mr…. Draco. Have you eaten?"

After closing the door behind himself, Draco remained in the same spot causing Hermione to glance back over her shoulder. "What? What Draco?"

Draco smiled but remained silent not moving from the spot.

Hermione let out a small yelp as she hurried over to stand in front of him. "You've found something. Tell me. Please. Say something. Tell me now, or, or I'll, I'll hex you."

Draco grinned at her. "If you hex me, you'll never know what I found. Rather, what Welles found."

"Are you really doing this?" Sniffed Hermione, grabbing Blue up then plopping down on the couch. "I think you're messing with me. You haven't presented anything because you didn't find anything. Perhaps we should put all this joking aside and get to work."

Draco let out a small gasp of surprise. Hermione was using reverse psychology on him.

"Alright. Alright." Draco replied, pulling the duplicate of volume 4 from his inside pocket and holding it out to Hermione as he placed the originals down on the table next to the other original volumes being careful not to let them touch each other. "I'm not having you on. I believe Welles really did find something. Check page one hundred ten, first sentence."

Grabbing the book, Hermione turned her gaze to where she had been directed, but didn't see anything other than words in a sentence.

"There's nothing there." Hermione replied waspishly.

Grabbing the book, Draco snapped back at Hermione. "Stop acting as though no one is as smart as you. Of course there's something there. All you have to do is reveal it. _Revelio_."

As Draco shouted the spell, the word appeared superimposed over the others. _Convenio_.

Hermione grabbed the book back. Lo and behold, there was something there. Even as the word appeared, Hermione disputed Draco's interpretation.

"The spell looks more like _Conexio_ than _Convenio_." Holding the book up then down then sideways, Hermione finally decided Draco was right. The word did appear to be _Convenio_. Pretending her little snip of bad temper never happened, Hermione casually asked Draco to show her the wand movements.

Shrugging, Draco told Hermione he had done the hard work it would now be up to her to determine the correct wand movements.

Still smarting over Draco's crack about her thinking no one was as smart as her, Hermione summoned her wand and answered Draco with a simple swish and flick as she called out, _Convenio_. Nothing happened. There was no sign of any Receptacle.

Disappointed, Hermione glanced over at Draco. "Perhaps the movements are more intricate."

Hiding a grin behind his hand, Draco commented. "Perhaps. I'll have that bit of dinner now. Maybe we can discuss wand movements over the meal."

"Or perhaps you can have Welles find them." Hermione mumbled in a very low voice. In a louder voice she invited Draco to come through to the kitchen, which he did, not wanting to miss a chance to make Hermione Granger eat her words.

Blue obviously found no fault as she quietly followed Draco and Hermione to the kitchen.


	9. Amor Enim Vas

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 8: Discovery And Discovering**

"There's nothing there." Hermione replied waspishly.

Grabbing the book, Draco snapped back at Hermione. "Stop acting as though no one is as smart as you. Of course there's something there. All you have to do is reveal it. _Revelio_."

As Draco shouted the spell, the word appeared superimposed over the others. _Convenio_.

Hermione grabbed the book back. Lo and behold, there was something there. Even as the word appeared, Hermione disputed Draco's interpretation.

"The spell looks more like _Conexio_ than _Convenio_." Holding the book up then down then sideways, Hermione finally decided Draco was right. The word did appear to be _Convenio_. Pretending her little snip of bad temper never happened, Hermione casually asked Draco to show her the wand movements.

Shrugging, Draco told Hermione he had done the hard work it would now be up to her to determine the correct wand movements.

Still smarting over Draco's crack about her thinking no one was as smart as her, Hermione summoned her wand and answered Draco with a simple swish and flick as she called out, _Convenio_. Nothing happened. There was no sign of any Receptacle.

Disappointed, Hermione glanced over at Draco. "Perhaps the movements are more intricate."

Hiding a grin behind his hand, Draco commented. "Perhaps. I'll have that bit of dinner now. Maybe we can discuss wand movements over the meal."

"Or perhaps you can have Welles find them." Hermione mumbled in a very low voice. In a louder voice she invited Draco to come through to the kitchen, which he did, not wanting to miss a chance to make Hermione Granger eat her words.

Blue obviously found no fault as she quietly followed Draco and Hermione to the kitchen.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chap 9: Amor Enim Vas**

The meal was quick because Hermione hadn't come up with any particular wand movement, and she and Draco wanted to get back to their research. Once back in the living room, the top question became how would they sort through multiple wand movements to get to the correct one.

After several moments of silence, Hermione had a thought. "Perhaps we are making too much of this. You, or rather Welles found the spell quite easily. Perhaps the wand movements are also in plain sight, so to speak."

Because he didn't have a better idea, Draco couldn't argue with Hermione's statement, so he simply nodded his head in agreement as he pulled the copy of Volume 4 towards him. Before opening the volume, Draco remarked he should call on Welles.

They both smiled.

"Great minds think alike." They both remarked simultaneously.

They smiled again. This time with Draco following up by calling out to Welles.

"Welles please."

With a soft pop, Welles appeared in front of Draco, and with a polite nod in Hermione's direction acknowledged Draco. "Yes Mr. Draco. How can I help?"

BellaBlue who immediately left her bed to come sniff Welles seemed to catch the elf's attention, but Draco's voice had precedence over any novelty so Welles turned back to his master.

"This is Miss Hermione. She and I have a task for you. We'll need you to search these four book volumes. We are looking for wand movements. We don't know how they will appear, or even if they are in the books, but we need you to search." Glancing at Hermione, Draco asked if Welles could use her study to review the books.

"Yes, of course. Anything to facilitate our search."

Before leaving the room, Welles glanced down to have another look at Blue who had just about wrapped herself around his leg. Welles mumbled something in a very low voice which must have sounded like an order because Blue suddenly ran to Hermione and tried to climb onto her chest.

Although she meant Hermione no harm, Blue's claws went through Hermione's jumper and scratched her chest. Hermione tried to gently pull the kneazle off, but Blue continued to scratch at her mum's jumper.

"Bad girl. You mustn't scratch mum. She's the one who buys your food." Draco commented humorously as he tried to dislodge Blue, but Blue wouldn't release her hold.

"You're making it worse Draco." Hermione said, pushing Draco's hands away. "I don't know what's gotten into my girl. Just let her relax for a second then I'll simply pull her off.

Draco did as asked marveling over the restraint Hermione was showing sitting there with a beast, a lovely beast, but a beast nonetheless, trying to crawl inside her jumper. Suddenly, just as Hermione had suggested, Blue seemed to give up scratching, but remained laid across Hermione's chest.

"She seems calm enough now. I apologize if Welles frightened her. Perhaps Welles and I should get back to my house and finish the research there." However, as the last few syllables left Draco's mouth, Blue began to yowl so loudly Hermione thought maybe Draco was right. Perhaps Welles had frightened her very badly.

By this time, Draco's nerves were just about coming through his skin. It seemed he was destined to be in the company of two mad females. One who howled like a Banshee and the other who, who oozed… The thought descended on Draco like another knock upside his head. The once pulsating, oozing thing on Hermione's chest had looked like some bizarre wand movement symbol once Blue had licked it clean. Draco remembered it fairly clearly. A slanted line up /, slanted line down \, connected to what had looked like a twirl or a circle . **/ \ .** Of course Draco couldn't be certain about what he'd seen. It had been a quick look under trying circumstances. What he was sure of was Blue seemed to want to get to the bloody mark once again.

"A penny for your thoughts Draco," said Hermione, continuing to rub Blue across the back.

"Excuse me." He replied as Blue moved from Hermione's chest to rub herself against the underside of Draco's hand as though trying to move it.

"You seem to be lost in thought. Anything that will help us find the bloody wand movement? Blue and I would like to know."

Draco who really had been lost in thought looked up startled. It was as though Hermione had been reading his mind. "I know this will sound mad, but I think we already know the wand movement. In fact, I believe we've seen it."

"That is mad Draco. We've seen nothing remotely looking like wand movements, but I'm holding out hope you aren't making a joke about something as important as this."

"Of course I wouldn't Hermione. I had a thought and I'm trying to express it without sounding like an arse. Give me a second to compose my thoughts."

"Whatever Draco. Take all the time you need. We have until Saturday."

"No need to be rude Hermione. This is delicate."

"For fucks sake. Just out with it Malfoy."

"Fine _Granger_ , but you'll have to remove your jumper and perhaps you're bra as well."

A faint blush appeared across the bridge of Hermione's nose as she jumped up from the chair. "You are being ridiculous. Are you really sitting there talking smut right now? Go home Draco and take your kneazle scaring elf with you." She huffed.

Even though what Draco thought he'd found was important, he wasn't going to remain where he wasn't wanted. "Welles please." He called out. "You may go back to the house. I'll be there shortly."

A soft pop could be heard through the open study door.

"I'll take my leave then." Draco remarked stiffly. "You don't know me as well as you think if you imagine I'd be talking smut in the middle of an important mission, or whatever the fuck this is. I'll leave you with my thought. I believe the wand movement we are looking for is the mark under your breast, / \ . Check for yourself. Thank you for dinner. Goodnight."

Blue glanced from the door to Hermione with a very accusatory look on her face.

Hermione stood in the middle of the floor as though struck dumb. When she came to herself, her first thought was, even though it was far fetched, Draco wasn't talking nonsense. He'd had an idea. Hurrying to the bathroom off her room, Hermione ripped off the jumper then her bra. As she lifted her right breast, it was clear. Draco had been on the mark. _The_ mark, _her_ mark did indeed look like an intricate wand movement. Up, down, around twice. Draco had hit upon something. If he was wrong, and Hermione didn't think he was, at least he'd had an idea where she had contributed nothing. She felt like a fool. The best thing she could do was Owl Draco an apology and ask him to come back so they could try the wand movement.

/*/

Draco landed in his living room and headed directly for the Ogden's. He nursed the one whiskey for ten minutes as he thought how foolhardy he'd been to explain the way he had. Take off your jumper and your bra. What an arse he was. Draco was still browbeating himself as he stepped out of his trousers and reached for a night tee. He'd never have the bloody Receptacle or the Vessel by Saturday, or next week, or the week after that. All he could envision was flying through the air and landing at the feet of the bleeding Priestess. She'd probably throw him into some bloody hole for the rest of his life. What a frightening thought.

He'd just pulled the cover up over his shoulder when he heard the banging of an Owl. Fuck that, he thought to himself. I don't want to hear shite from anyone. However, that wasn't the way it would go. Welles appeared at his bedroom door.

"Mr. Draco. You have an Owl from Miss Hermione. Will you read it now, or shall I lay it on your dresser?"

Draco was still miffed about being tossed out on his arse. "Leave it on the dresser Welles. I'll look at it in the morning."

"As you wish sir."

Draco laid there for perhaps another five minutes before getting up to read the message. "Oh she agrees with me now. She wants to try the spell. She'd like me to return. As fucking if." He growled, tossing the message back on the dresser. "As fucking if."

Twenty minutes later, Draco was pressing Hermione's bell.

/*/

A chastened Hermione opened the door then stood back to let Draco enter. Draco remained standing stiffly beside the door until Hermione asked him to have a seat.

"Thank you."

"Before we discus anything, I want to offer an apology for my behavior earlier. Your remarks caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Draco replied still a bit stiffly. Getting straight to the matter, Draco asked if she thought it was possible the mark she carried could be the wand movement.

"I believe it's a possibility. I'm thinking we could try it together. I've made a drawing of the mark so it won't be necessary for me to walk around with one breast hanging out."

When Hermione's remark didn't elicit the humorous response she hoped for, she cleared her throat and pushed forward. "May I get you a tea, or a drink?"

"No thank you Hermione. I think we should get on with it."

"Fine Draco…."

Back to Draco again, thought Draco as he rose from the chair.

However, Hermione had more to add. "Your stiff manner suggests you may have accepted my apology but remain upset, which is understandable. However, in any untried spell, the caster or casters should be at their best to reduce the possibility of their magic going wrong. Please have a cup of tea with me."

Draco was slow in answering, but agreed to the cup of tea. He did need to unwind a bit because he was still smarting over being asked to leave her flat. A cup of tea couldn't hurt

/*/

After several minutes of sipping the tea in silence, Draco made a statement. "If we are correct in our thinking, something will transpire after we cast the spell. We should be prepared for the worst. Knowing the proclivities of the Priestess and her combative attitude towards you, it would be fair to say we may not be the same after the spell."

Hermione digested Draco's words. He had a point. Her first and only confrontation with The Priestess had been a tug-of-war resulting in Hermione's expulsion from Fantasm. If The Priestess wanted revenge, now would be the perfect time to rid herself of what she considered a contender. A small shiver ran through Hermione. "If that's the case Draco, we're done. There's no way to protect ourselves, _unless_ we use a Shield Charm or summon a Patronus."

"That makes sense. If it comes down to it, I'll use Protego. I never got around to learning the Expecto Patronum."

Having made one serious misstep that evening, Hermione refrained from addressing the fact that not every witch or wizard could produce a Patronus. One insult a night was enough. "Well it's settled. We'll use a Protego before casting the spell. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Protego on 1, Wand movement on 2, Call the spell on 3."

Protego

/ \

Convenio…..

Two things happened almost simultaneously. Behind Draco and Hermione, Blue let out a sound which made it seem as though she was in agony. Neither Hermione nor Draco looked around because some force was working to keep their eyes and wands directed at the four volumes laying on the table. Even looking directly at the books, it was hard for the pair to comprehend what was before their eyes. A blue flame had engulfed all four volumes without burning them. Instead, when the flame extinguished itself, in place of the four volumes sat a large, intricately decorated, bowl shaped receptacle.

Suddenly, Blue shot across the room and jumped inside the magnificent bowl. The instant all four paws were in The Receptacle, Blue let out another anguished cry as she was twisted and bent into the shape of a woman.

Still silenced by the unknown spell, and with an arm trembling from being in the same position for so long, Hermione let out a silent scream. Whether it was over the fact her beloved Blue had disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by witch who was growing to full size in front of her eyes, or because a witch had appeared in front of them. Hermione was in no shape to know.

Draco had almost the same reaction as Hermione. Although his heart was trying to beat itself out of his chest, he didn't try to scream. BellaBlue had turned into the witch he knew as The Priestess.

Just as suddenly as it all had began, the madness was over.

"Close your mouths," said the belligerent sounding witch. "I've been locked in that body for what seems like ages. I need nourishment."

Up until the time she spoke, Hermione hadn't recognized the witch, but now, now she had. The bint who needed her help was someone she'd met before. "It's been you all this time? The all knowing, all powerful piece of shit…."

"Silence." The Priestess yelled so loud Draco feared Hermione had stepped into something she wouldn't be able to step out of. Reaching out, Draco tried to grab Hermione's hand, but she had shaken him off.

Hermione couldn't hold off the tears as she raged at The Priestess. "You fucking piece of shite. You've killed Blue. You've killed my baby. For what? For fucking what?"

Knowing Hermione was just about as strong as she, The Priestess tried to bring about some calm. "Calm down Witch Granger. Your baby is fine. She is just the vehicle I used to contact you and Wizard Malfoy. I needed your assistance and did what I thought best. BellaBlue will be fine. Everything will return to normal after you help me defeat The Coven. Those bitches have decided to gang up me. In order to save myself, I had to devolve into a being beyond suspicion."

Hermione who was still in a rage didn't give a flying shite. "The Coven? I was part of The Coven, and here you are asking me for help. Wasn't it you who tried to make me bend to your will? Wasn't it you who threw me out of Fantasm? Now you are here like some beggar. I hope they fry your arse"

"You made a contract," snapped The Priestess. "If I put out a call for assistance, you were blooded to help me. I apologize for what I put you and Wizard Malfoy through, but you were defying me. I had to take measures."

Watching Hermione go toe to toe with The Priestess, Draco had a hard on that defied any hard on in his life. The witch he wanted for his own was doing what no other individual had done since he had joined the group. Hermione had her on the run, and he was proud. "I'd like for everyone to calm down. You have our attention priestess. How can we help?"

Hermione turned and pointed her wand at Draco. "She has taken my Blue and you are asking how we can help. Here's what I think. I think her arrogant, despicable arse can face The Coven alone. This foul bitch can hit me upside the head. She can try to strangle me. She can do anything she likes, but I'm onto her. She's only as strong as The Aware allow her to be. I want my BellaBlue, and I want her now."

"Fine Witch Granger. I'm not in any position to dispute you. The Blood Moon is upon us." Turning in the direction of The Receptacle where Blue's remains lay looking like a piece of blue skin, The Priestess called out a revival spell and the blue piece of furry skin exploded back into life.

Blue let out a shriek and ran directly to Hermione who bent down to scoop up her baby. Murmuring softly, Hermione whispered to her baby. Blue spent several seconds licking Hermione's face before sliding down her leg to get to Draco. After licking his face, Blue decided she would be better off in her bed, so that's where she went.

/*/

With Blue safely in her bed, Hermione turned back to face The Priestess. "We have our baby. If you ever try to play your games with Blue, Draco or myself again, I will try my hardest to rip your throat out. You have our attention. What do you need and how can we help?"

The powerful, formerly arrogant Priestess spoke in a low voice. "I overstepped and they banded against me. I need strength and power to stand with me against The Coven this Saturday coming. I realize I will, more than likely, be impeached. I accept that. What I would like to do is come away with my life, and whether you believe it or not, I have a name. Call me Deidra."

Draco let out a soft sigh of relief thinking he was hoping to do the same. Come away with his life. At that moment and that particular point in time, he promised that the Fantasm Group would never hear from him again after this was all over.

Hermione was in her element. This bitch witch Deidra who had thrown her out on her arse was groveling. She loved it. "Before Draco and I agree to anything, I want your word you will never bother, accost, or contact us again. I want your word. Think carefully, because as you said, your life depends on what comes next."

"You have my word. I'll never bother, accost, or contact you again after this is over. I will give my title over to The Coven, and I will live the rest of my life as a normal witch. Will you and Wizard Malfoy help me?"

Hermione reached out for Draco's hand to pull him closer. "We will help. Right Draco?"

Draco was like, way to put me on the spot. If it was up to me, I'd let The Coven rip her arse to shreds. To Hermione and the piece of shite witch formerly known as The Priestess, he said: "As long as this is the last of it, I'll stand with you. However, Hermione is a witch of her word. If you try to hurt or attack us again, we will reciprocate. Now explain what is needed as it is late and I have work in the morning."

Hermione beamed at Draco before turning back to face Deidra. "What he said."


	10. Potion Of The Blood Moon

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 9: Amor Enim Vas**

The powerful, formerly arrogant Priestess spoke in a low voice. "I overstepped and they banded against me. I need strength and power to stand with me against The Coven this Saturday coming. I realize I will, more than likely, be impeached. I accept that. What I would like to do is come away with my life, and whether you believe it or not, I have a name. Call me Deidra."

Draco let out a soft sigh of relief thinking he was hoping to do the same. Come away with his life. At that moment and that particular point in time, he promised that the Fantasm Group would never hear from him again after this was all over.

Hermione was in her element. This bitch witch Deidra who had thrown her out on her arse was groveling. She loved it. "Before Draco and I agree to anything, I want your word you will never bother, accost, or contact us again. I want your word. Think carefully, because as you said, your life depends on what comes next."

"You have my word. I'll never bother, accost, or contact you again after this is over. I will give my title over to The Coven, and I will live the rest of my life as a normal witch. Will you and Wizard Malfoy help me?"

Hermione reached out for Draco's hand to pull him closer. "We will help. Right Draco?"

Draco was like, way to put me on the spot. If it was up to me, I'd let The Coven rip her arse to shreds. To Hermione and the piece of shite witch formerly known as The Priestess, he said: "As long as this is the last of it, I'll stand with you. However, Hermione is a witch of her word. If you try to hurt or attack us again, we will reciprocate. Now explain what is needed as it is late and I have work in the morning."

Hermione beamed at Draco before turning back to face Deidra. "What he said."

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chap 10: Potion Of The Blood Moon**

Hermione was keeping her eye on Blue. Her normally exuberant kneazle hadn't left her bed since being reanimated. With one ear on what Deidra was saying and an eye on Blue, Hermione made a sudden utterance surprising both Draco and Deidra.

"There's something wrong with Blue."

Deidra and Draco turned to look at Blue who had slightly lifted her head when she heard her name.

Jumping up, Hermione walked over to pick up Blue who just seemed to loll about in her arms. "Have you played some kind of trick?" Snapped Hermione. "Will BellaBlue continue this way, lying around as though she's used her last ounce of energy?"

Draco who had been listening to Deidra hadn't been paying attention, but now he was. Everything Hermione said was spot on. The normally active, overactive really, kneazle was laying about like some drunken sot. If Deidra had lied about Blue, there wouldn't be any containing Hermione.

Deidra jumped to her feet. The problem. She continued to lie. "You're worried for nothing. My inhabiting her body has left Blue a little sluggish. She'll be back to right in no time."

Hermione wasn't having it. With her voice raising an octave at a time, she snarled at Deidra. "Thirty minutes ago you said Blue was fine. Suddenly, she'll be a little sluggish for a while and be back to right in no time. I want her back to right this minute. This second."

Draco didn't know how to intervene. Blue had become as much his as Hermione's, but he didn't know how to stop Hermione. He had seen Hermione angry, sarcastic, and wild, but never like this. In a few seconds, she had gone from reasonable to uncontrollable. He walked over to try to comfort and calm his prospective witch, to no avail. At that moment, Hermione was on fire.

Before striding from the room, Hermione handed Blue to Draco then returned with her wand drawn. Pointing it at Deidra, Hermione gave the startled witch ten seconds to return Blue to normal.

Initially, Deidra tried to deflect, regurgitating the same tripe she had originally spewed, but Hermione was way past that.

"10-9-8.….."

"Alright, alright. You are one confrontational bitch Witch Hermione. Are you still upset over being thrown out of Fantasm? I had to in order to save face. How could I control the others if I allowed a nobody novice to disrespect me."

"7-6-5.…."

Draco had drawn his wand and was keeping it by his side. As hell bent as she was, there was no way he was going to let Hermione throw some dangerous spell and be taken into Auror custody without at least throwing an _**Expelliarmus**_.

Without a wand, all Deidra could do to protect herself was throw her hands up in front of her face. "I have no wand. I'm defenseless."

"Then start talking," ordered Hermione. Turning to Draco, Hermione snarled at him. "I see that wand Malfoy. If you have any thoughts of using it on me, you'd better think again. I will have your head as well as Deidra's on my platter this night."

"Then calm the fuck down Granger. You're not so special that you won't be taken away in ropes if MLE finds a bloody dead body in the middle of your living room floor. Think for a minute. If you want to bind the bitch, bind her, but no spells. We have her at a disadvantage, We can get the truth without murder."

Hermione went silent and appeared to be thinking over what Draco had just said. However, the next thing out of her mouth belied her thinking anything over.

"4-3-2."

Deidra suddenly began to talk fast. "I lied. The kneazle is my source of energy while I'm in this weakened state. My spirit is linked to hers. I swear by Merlin the kneazle will be alright after we face The Coven. Honestly. I didn't want to mention that point because I thought if you knew you wouldn't help me."

"And you were so right," spit Hermione. "My Blue has to remain half alive until you face The Coven and beg to get your full, rightful body back?"

"That sums it up." Deidra replied in a low voice. "I should have told the truth, but you were as strong as me when I was at full health. I was, frightened."

"So, the nasty, arrogant Priestess is frightened. How many witches and wizards have you frightened with your foul deeds? Shall I make you prance around naked? Shall I make you do foul things to your body in front of Draco? Shall we see what a oozing, smelly, pulsating mark looks like on your body?"

Hermione's voice was rising once again. "You rotten piece of shite. If you can't help Blue, I don't need you. From here, you won't have to worry about The Coven. From here, you will be nothing more than a memory."

Without a second thought, Hermione shouted out two spells before Draco could raise his wand to stop her.

"Deidra, _**Spiritus Dimittere**_ BellaBlue, _**Corpus Ossis**_ Deidra."

The power Hermione used to call Blue's spirit back and turn Deidra to bone took every ounce of energy she had. As soon as the spells were out of her mouth, Hermione crumpled to the floor. It took Draco almost a minute to recognize what Hermione had done, but it had only taken a, back to herself, Blue a second to rush to Hermione's side yowling and licking her face.

With every nerve on edge, it seemed to Draco as though Blue was screaming mum, mum, mum. Draco frantically summoned a towel from the bathroom then the only spell he could think of to wet the towel was _**Aguamenti**_ , so that's what he shouted.

" _ **Aguamenti**_."

A spray of cool water shot from the tip of his wand. The wet towel did little more than wet Blue who wouldn't get out of the way. Draco had always thought after Hogwarts he wouldn't panic ever again. However, he felt himself panicking. He needed a spell to wake Hermione. He knew the spell, but couldn't bring it into his memory.

While Blue yowled, Draco paced up and down talking to himself. "What is the bloody spell to wake someone from a magically induced sleep? _**Revelio**_? No, that's not it. The damn spell is re-something. _**Riddikulus**_. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What is the bloody spell? Then he had it.

" _ **Rennervate**_ Hermione! _**Rennervate**_!"

That did it, That was the spell.

Hermione sat up and looked around. "What a prat. I bloody knocked myself out. Did they work? Did the spells work?"

Draco let out a loud sigh as he pushed Blue aside to help Hermione to her feet. "If your intention was to return Blue to herself and turn Deidra to a bone, the spells worked. Was it also your intention to knock yourself out? Because that worked as well. Next time, give a wizard some warning. I thought I'd lost you before I had you. Sorry, that didn't come out right. What I meant was, I thought I'd lost you before you agreed to date me. Poor thought at the moment, but that's what was running through my head. May I also add, you were magnificent. Hair flying, spittle going every which way and a wand so fierce I could feel the power from across the room. I imagine after tonight, the answer to any question you ask will be, yes love."

Smiling, Hermione picked up Blue, plopped down on the couch then gestured for Draco to sit beside her. "You want us to date, but I'm sure a good boyfriend would have summoned an entire bottle of wine and a glass for his girlfriend by now."

Without any hesitation, Draco summoned the white wine for Hermione as well as the heavy duty whiskey for himself. As he poured the wine, Draco was quick to admit that the boyfriend needed a drink as well.

After a few sips of wine, Hermione asked Draco what was their next step.

Draco was astonished. "Next step. I'm sitting here still trembling and ruminating over the last step."

"Well I've done the heavy lifting, so to speak. It is now up to you tidy up the ends."

Draco choked on his drink. "I believe the ends are already tidied up. You can't get any more tidy than a big arsed bone laying in the place where an arrogant, miserable blood clot of a witch previously stood."

Hermione placed her glass on the table before laying her head on Draco's shoulder. "I guess I can't dispute that fact. However, I plan to place the bone in the receptacle and place them on a high shelf as sort of a memento of what could happen to you if you ever draw your wand on me again."

Draco didn't know if he was being teased or threatened. "Somebody had to do something. I couldn't let you do murder in your own living room. Besides, I was only going to call an _**Expelliarmus**_. What could that hurt?"

"Okay. _**Expelliarmus**_ sounds reasonable. With that settled for the moment, I guess I'll have to agree to date you. There is a rule you know. A wizard cannot testify against his witch."

Draco burst out in loud laughter. "A wizard cannot testify against his witch. Is that some muggle bull shite? You've gone mad. Let me rephrase. You've gone barmy. Mad is what you went earlier. Be that as it may, I accept any terms that will make you my witch."

/*/

After the joking and dating and squeezing Blue, a sober Draco asked the question. "What do you imagine will happen if The Priestess doesn't show up to face The Coven?"

"Do we care?" Hermione asked, petting and making faces at Blue. "Their wishes have nothing to do with us."

"That may not be quite true." Draco replied hesitantly. "The Coven has their ways. They must know who Deidra chose to stand with her. In case you don't remember, that would be you and I."

"Possible, but not likely Draco." She said, moving her legs so they were across Draco's lap. "Their problem was with Deidra, not us. If you think we should prepare ourselves, then we will. I'm quite sure I have a recipe for a potion that might slow them down. Of course getting them to drink it will be another story."

Gently placing one hand on Hermione's leg, Draco asked if she was joking or trying to entice him. "You just happen to have the recipe for a potion?"

"I do, and it's not just any recipe. It's a recipe for the Potion Of The Blood Moon."

Draco removed his hand from Hermione's leg. "It's obvious then. You're not trying to entice me and I can clearly see you're not joking."

"Please don't go all Malfoy on me." Hermione remarked, removing her legs from Draco's lap. "The bloody recipe was printed on a bookmark in Volume 1. I didn't think anything of it. Since I'm very good at reading, and have an excellent memory as well. I now remember seeing the recipe as well as the ingredients it calls for."

Here we go, thought Draco. "There's no need to be obnoxious Hermione. I was just wondering why you haven't mentioned something as important as a recipe for the Potion Of The Blood Moon."

Hermione stood up and walked over to put Blue in her bed before turning back to face Draco. "Obnoxious? I was stating a fact. The recipe didn't mean anything to me at the time. Now it does. I'll have to do a bit of gray magic research, but I believe if we are accosted, a sip of the potion will protect us."

Draco let out a sigh. "So you were joking when you stated it would be a matter of getting the members of The Coven to drink it."

"Well spotted sir. If your thoughts are correct, it would be us who needs protecting, or have I missed something?"

Tit for tat. They were approaching argument territory which was somewhere Draco didn't want to go. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco was wondering if he really wanted to date this witch. He'd never refuse her charms. But did he really want the rest of it? Excusing himself to use the bathroom, Draco tried to rid himself of such thoughts.

/*/

Just when it became obvious to Draco he wouldn't get the chance to make any romantic overtures, Hermione sat back down beside him. "I apologize if I came across as obnoxious. I didn't mean anything. It's just sometimes my wit overrides my mouth. I'll also apologize for not mentioning the potion. It was just my perception that we didn't have anything else to look for. Actually, we still don't. At least not until Saturday. If Saturday passes without a problem, we are free to be you and me. On the other hand, if we are dragged in front of the bloody Coven, we'll be ready. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fantastic. Will you need any assistance with the brewing?"

"Perhaps." Hermione replied as she moved herself onto Draco's lap. "For now, I'd much rather a bit of romance from my boyfriend."

Draco grinned. The night might not be a waste after all. "Well, I'm the boyfriend who can give it to you. Would you like it here on the couch, or in the bedroom. I'm versatile. I can give it to you either place."

Even though she had brought the subject around to romance, Draco's answers caused Hermione's cheeks to go bright red."

"Ah. The instigator is embarrassed. No worries. You need to work off some of that magical energy you called up tonight. We can do romance now and brewing later. Let me show you what I mean."

Hermione's cheeks remained red as Draco led her to the bedroom.

"Once we pass this door, there'll be no turning back. You'll be mine for true. Are you ready?"

Hermione responded with a soft giggle and a bit of cheek. "I'm ready for you. Are you ready for me?"

Draco was quick to answer. "Now that's the question, isn't it? I'll take my chances. I'll even close the door behind us so Blue doesn't run up my naked arse trying to help her daddy along."

Hermione let out another soft giggle as she pulled Draco's jumper over his head. "Maybe we should leave the door open. I'd pay galleons to see that." Hermione's voice had gone husky as she added a few last comments. "No more talk. Time for action. My boyfriend has made me very wet."

Hermione's words inflamed Draco, but he still had his trousers on. All he could do for the moment was groan. Then and there Draco decided Hermione was going to get some fierce _romance_ , for as long as she wanted.

/*/

After the second piece of _romance_ , Draco was lying on his back with his hand laying across his stomach, thinking. Strait-laced, aggravating, sometimes obnoxious Hermione Granger was a beast in bed. Draco marveled over the fact he was lying there trying to catch his breath. The master of sex had been outdone by a girl.

"Penny for your thoughts Malfoy." Inquired Hermione, pushing Draco's hand aside replacing it with her leg. "Are we finished?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. "If you're trying to kill your new boyfriend, then no. We aren't finished. But if you want more of my extreme sex, you'll give my dick five minutes to recover."

Hermione went into a fit of laughter. "Is the boastful, signifying Draco Malfoy telling me I've tired him out? I'll help you out. It's been ages since I've had a sexual partner. I've been saving up."

Bringing Hermione's hand to his lips, Draco whispered. "Stop calling me Malfoy. As far as the excellent sex goes, we'll have to have it every day. Otherwise, letting you save up will make me an old wizard before my time." Leaning up to kiss Hermione on the lips, Draco uttered a last sentence. "With that said, I want to state here and now. You are amazing, but never take me by surprise like that again."

Hermione ran her closed hand up and down Draco's dick. "For all your complaining, it appears to me you are ready to go again. This time I'll climb on. Prepare for this amazing arse to be all over you."

As Draco rose to meet Hermione's thrusts, he thought about the prat McLaggen. He would never get close to Hermione ever again, especially if she'd been saving up. Draco's next thought cleared it all up. He wasn't going to give this witch a chance to save anything up.

Taking charge, Draco flipped Hermione onto her back and crushed her lips with his. "I'm ready. Push it to me. Come for me love. Come with me."

And so she did.


	11. Two No's And A Maybe

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 10: Potion Of The Blood Moon**

"Penny for your thoughts Malfoy." Inquired Hermione, pushing Draco's hand aside replacing it with her leg. "Are we finished?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. "If you're trying to kill your new boyfriend, then no. We aren't finished. But if you want more of my extreme sex, you'll give my dick five minutes to recover."

Hermione went into a fit of laughter. "Is the boastful, signifying Draco Malfoy telling me I've tired him out? I'll help you out. It's been a while since I've had a decent sexual partner. I've been saving up."

Bringing Hermione's hand to his lips, Draco whispered, "Stop calling me Malfoy. As far as the excellent sex goes, we'll have to have it every day. Otherwise, letting you save up will make me an old wizard before my time." Leaning up to kiss Hermione on the lips, Draco uttered a last sentence. "With that said, I want to state here and now. You are amazing, but never take me by surprise like that again."

Hermione ran her closed hand up and down Draco's dick. "For all your complaining, it appears to me you are ready to go again. This time I'll climb on. Prepare for this amazing arse to be all over you."

As Draco rose to meet Hermione's thrusts, he thought about the prat McLaggen. He would never get close to Hermione ever again, especially if she'd been saving up. Draco's next thought cleared it all up. He wasn't going to give this witch a chance to save anything up.

Taking charge, Draco flipped Hermione onto her back and crushed her lips with his. "I'm ready. Push it to me. Come for me love. Come with me."

And so she did.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chapter 11: Two No's And A Maybe**

 **/**/**

Wednesday morning snuck up on Draco. After a short, but well earned rest, he gently pulled his arm from beneath a sleeping Hermione's head. Casting a Tergeo over himself, Draco began dressing. He had one leg in his trousers when Hermione asked if he was going to sneak out without saying anything.

Draco wasn't planning to sneak out at all. "No love. It isn't my intention to _sneak_ anywhere. I planned to wake you to say good morning before I left."

"Well I'm awake now so…."

"As chuffed as I am about our new relationship, if that _so_ is leading up to I want to shag some more, I'll have to decline. I think the skin on my soldier has formed scabs."

"Funny Malfoy. You're a wizard, aren't you? You can clear the scabs up with a wave of your wand. However, for your information, I wasn't thinking along those lines."

"My apologies," answered Draco, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Just what lines are you thinking along?"

Covering her nakedness with the blanket, Hermione sat up with her back against the backboard. "A few shags make you lose your memory boyfriend? We'll need to work on that. I'm referring to brewing the potion. Shall we brew together, or do you want me to try on my own?"

Draco reached out and brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "Of course I want to brew with you. It was my understanding you had a bit of research to do before we moved forward. I'm ready when you're ready. In fact, once you do the research to find out what ingredients are needed, I'll set up a brewing station at my flat."

"Now that's what any good boyfriend would do." Hermione smarted as she reached out and put her arms around Draco's neck. "You make me proud."

Blue evidently shared the same sentiment as she sat outside the door yowling to get in.

"We might as well let her in now there's no chance of her running up your naked bum to help you along." Pulling the blanket around her, Hermione got out of bed to open the bedroom door then watched as Blue headed for Draco at a run.

Chuckling, Draco leaned down to pick her up. "Did you come to check that mum wasn't in here killing me with her sex? I've survived this time, but I am designating you as my protector."

Hermione took Blue from Draco and nuzzled her neck. "Don't listen to him love. He's now my boyfriend, so it's his job to …."

"Bloody hell Hermione. Blue doesn't have to know everything. She'll lose all respect for me."

Before Hermione could offer any type of retort, BellaBlue let out a sound that sounded so much like dad or da both she and Draco let out gasps of surprise.

"No bloody way. Did my daughter just cal me da?"

Hermione began to giggle and couldn't stop. "Of course she didn't."

Draco stood there frowning. "That's it. No more sex talk in front of Blue."

Hermione's giggles turned into downright laughter. "Sorry. Sorry. If you could see your face. Does this mean we won't be, you know….."

"Think again Granger. It means no such thing. We will be, you know, daily if I have my way. We'll just have to indulge at my flat."

Draco's response caused Hermione to break out into more gales of laughter.

Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione on the forehead and run a hand through Blue's fur. "I'll leave you to your laughter. I need to change before going to work. You might want to get a move on as well if you intend to be on time. Owl me as soon as you find the recipe. We'll work on gathering the ingredients together, and, just for propriety's sake, you might want to let McLaggen know you have a boyfriend. If he resists, I'll be glad to help him understand."

"I'm not sure where that Cormac statement came from, but he has nothing to do with anything. He's a colleague who will continue to be treated as such."

"Fine. Personally, I think the blighter doesn't know how to spell the word colleague. Have a good day. Bye Blue."

/*/

After Draco left, Hermione snuggled with Blue a few minutes more. "I'm so glad you're back to yourself lovely. Mum is going to feed you before she gets in the shower. I believe this is going to be a very lovely Wednesday for us both."

Leaving the kitchen after feeding Blue, Hermione happened to glance at the shelf that held The Receptacle and the bone. Pulling The Receptacle down, Hermione reached in and picked up the bone. "Well now. I think you might have learned your lesson. Between you and I, I might have gone a bit too far. Shall I try to reverse the spell? What's that? Do you have more lies to spout? I didn't think so. Because of your bull shite, Draco and I now have to prepare ourselves in case The Coven decides to take out on us what is meant for you. The way I see it, rather than put myself and my new boyfriend in harms way alone, I've decided to resuscitate you so _you_ might receive your just desserts. Not sure if it will work, or if it works, you'll be the lovely bitch you were before, but I'll give it a try. There is one point I'd like to make. If you try to connect your energy back to Blue, I will return you to bone then vanish you into nothingness. I hope I've made myself clear."

Blue sidled over to sniff the bone as if checking to see who her mum was speaking to. Satisfied with her inspection, Blue swished her tail and headed back to the kitchen.

"Blue seems interested enough. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll give you some time to think it over." Picking up The Receptacle, Hermione placed it back on the shelf. "We'll continue this conversation after I come home from work, if I can remember the reversal spell. Until then, enjoy whatever dark space you have found yourself in."

Hermione strode to the bathroom humming. It was good to be the best witch. It didn't take Hermione long to get ready for her day. Twenty five minutes later, she was on her way to The Ministry.

/*/

After a trip to the ladies, Hermione returned to her office to find Cormac and Harry standing by the desk holding a conversation.

"Good morning Cormac. Good morning Harry. What can I do for you fine wizards this morning?"

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Somebody is in a good mood this morning. Who did you hex?"

Cormac smiled at Harry's cheeky question glad Harry said it instead of him.

"Stopped in to be funny then Potter? I have work on my desk I could be doing. What are you smiling at Cormac?"

"It's a lovely morning Hermione, and, if you have a moment, I have good news to share."

"Since you have news to share Cormac, I'll get out of the way because I only stopped by to wish my favorite witch good morning. Good morning Hermione. Now I'll go."

"Good riddance prat." Hermione called out softly to Harry's receding back.

Taking a seat, Cormac offered a comment. "I hope you don't speak about me that way when I walk away."

"I speak about everyone that way Cormac. I'm an equal opportunity insulter. What is your good news? And please remember, according to Harry, I've already hexed someone this lovely morning. Don't be the second."

Cormac folded his hands in his lap. "I notice your sunny disposition is deteriorating rapidly. I'll speak quickly before you chuck me out on my ear. "My uncle…"

An Inter-Ministry Message landed on Hermione's desk before Cormac could proceed any further.

 _Hermione_

 _Knowing what a smarmy busybody McLaggen can be, I'm fairly certain he is in your office to pass along news I was prepared to discreetly share. Kingsley and the Board of Governors have seen fit to re-classify The Department of Mysteries. No longer will it be some inner sanctum for Unspeakables. Kingsley wants a more publicly run department and has decided to move a few things around. The department will be headed by two people who will be the liaisons among the newly named Department of Magical Exceptions, The Auror Department, MLE and certain other Ministry employees. I've attached an outline of duties and expectations which will not be released to the public until Friday afternoon. You've been bitching to get off that desk for ages. The position is right up your alley. Have a look._

 _Harry Potter,_

 _The wizard who heard you call him a prat to his back._

Before giving her attention back to Cormac, Hermione folded Harry's note and put it in her purse. "My apologies Cormac. What were you saying?"

Just as Harry surmised, Cormac was there to share the same bit of news. However, he put the Uncle Tiberius spin on things. There were positions opening in the near future where he was sure his uncle could put in a good word if she liked. His uncle's word still carried a lot of weight with Kingsley and The Board.

Hermione who had an ear on Cormac's blustering and her mind on reversing the bone transfiguration spell, the Potion of the Blood Moon recipe and her new boyfriend was brought up short when Cormac asked what she thought.

"I'm sorry Cormac. My mind wandered there for a bit. I haven't heard anything about new positions. Can you be more specific? I wouldn't want to say yes to find out I'd be stuck in some tiny room in the Ministry basement."

"The Ministry basement? Be serious Hermione. I wouldn't share the news if I didn't think it was something which would interest you. As far as specifics, I only know the positions are newly created and will carry a lot of authority. Would you like me to find out more? I could speak to Uncle Tiberius."

Hermione smiled at her colleague. "Thank you for thinking of me Cormac, but I'll need to know specifics. When will the postings be available?"

"I'm fairly certain I can have a copy for you by the end of the day. In addition,"

Here it comes, thought Hermione.

"I'm hoping you and I could attend the Hogwarts Founders Day Soiree together this Saturday."

"Founders Day Soiree?"

"Yes. The annual Hogwarts party."

"I know what it is. I believe I received an invitation. I'm just surprised it is already that time again."

Cormac rose from the chair to sit on the corner of Hermione's desk. "So, will you attend on my arm?"

Saturday was Coven day. Even if it wasn't, she now had a boyfriend. She couldn't make any other commitment. "Sorry Cormac. I'll have to decline."

Cormac stood and answered in a tone of defeat. "I like you Hermione. You know that. If you don't want me coming around, just say so. Don't leave me with the perception that you might someday accept my attentions. I'm not some buffoon waiting around for a bit of your time."

"I apologize if I've made you feel that way Cormac, but the short answer is I'm not interested in having a relationship with you. In fact, I have recently begun a new relationship, and it would be best if you didn't come around looking to be a romantic partner."

Cormac straightened his back. "You have a wizard? The truth at last. I'm such an idiot. Here I was thinking you'd come around. I guess I have my final answer. I won't be bothering you with my unwanted attentions, and I certainly won't be asking my uncle to put in a good word. Let your wizard do it. Have a pleasant day."

Hermione sighed as she went about her work. It was now clear. All she ever had to do was tell Cormac she had a wizard, and presto. He would have been gone. Lesson learned.

/*/

With most of her work out of the way, Hermione began to doodle hoping to jog her memory not only about the Blood Moon recipe but the reverse transfiguration spell as well. After several minutes of deep thought, Hermione had one answer. _Reparifarge,_ was the spell to untransfigure something. _Reparifarge_ with a simple _up swish_ wand movement. Professor McGonagall had taught the spell in second or third year.

"Ha! Deidra will be so impressed."

Putting all the Transfiguration information to the side, Hermione turned her thoughts to the Potion of the Blood Moon, spending another hour trying to recall exactly what the recipe entailed. Not having any success, Hermione gave up, thinking she would look through her old school trunk to see if she could find the bloody bookmark.

As she sat there staring at the _Reparifarge_ spell, Hermione realized she should inform Draco of what she planned to do. They were a team, after all. Hermione pulled out two sheets of parchment. One to send an Inter-Ministry thank you to Harry for the information, and the second to Draco.

/*/

Draco's work day had progressed just like any other day. Right up until he received Hermione's Owl. Draco who had read the message three times threw it down on his desk wondering what she was playing at. Hermione had decided to reverse Deidra's transfiguration. The last thing either of them needed was to have the miserable Priestess back in human form. Not that he was afraid of the bint. He was fearful of what Hermione might do if Deidra stepped out of line again. Seeing his witch go mad once was enough. A second time would most likely land her before the Wizengamot as a criminal, and that was something he definitely didn't want.

Draco's first thought had been to head over to The Ministry, but on second thought he decided that wouldn't turn out well. Accosting Hermione in her work place, was the last thing he should do. Instead, Draco answered her Owl.

 _Hermione,_

 _I realize your note was just a courtesy because once your mind is made up there's no changing it. However, in this instance, I believe you are making a mistake. If we thought Deidra was insufferable before the transfiguration, image what she'll be like if you do this. Leave her where she is, what she is. We are preparing ourselves for any danger that might come our way. We don't need her bull shite. Let's talk this evening. I can be to your flat by 7:00 pm._

 _Reparifarge_ , _Untransfiguration?_ _You never cease to amaze me. Perhaps I didn't pay enough attention in Transfiguration classes. Be that as it may, let's talk before you swing your wand._

 _See you at 7:00 pm._

 _Draco_

/*/

Hermione wasn't surprised to receive Draco's return message. In fact, she expected it. What she hadn't expected was his take on the issue. She wanted Deidra to stand and face her accusers. Take her just punishment. She didn't understand why Draco couldn't or wouldn't see that. She would just have to make him see her point.

Hermione still had Draco's message in her hand when Anthony Goldstein knocked on her doorframe asking for a minute of her time.

"Mr. Goldstein. How are you? Come in. What can I do for you?"

"This may seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but, if you are free, I'd like for you to accompany me to The annual Hogwarts Party."

Hermione was surprised. The most she and Anthony had ever said to each other was hello. How is your day going? "How thoughtful of you to think of me Anthony. However, I can't accept your invitation."

"Is it Cormac? Not to be indelicate, but I overheard him ask Romilda Vane to the Hogwarts party, so I thought that would leave you free."

Hermione was even more surprised. "Why would you think Cormac has anything to do with me?"

Anthony was feeling like a prat. He had listened to Cormac go on and on about Hermione. "Well. You know Cormac. He embellishes everything leaving me under the impression he and you…. You and he…."

"Okay. I get it Anthony." She said, cutting across Anthony. "Cormac has made some statements which are obviously untrue. To set the record straight, he and I are nothing more than friends. On the other hand, I can't accept your invitation because I do have a wizard."

Anthony stood up like he'd been jinxed and stammered out a response. "M-my apologies. Had I known you are in a …."

"It's fine Anthony. It's a new relationship so you couldn't have known."

Anthony let out a nervous chuckle. "Now that I've embarrassed the shite out of myself, I'll get back to my office. Thank you for your honesty. Good luck with your relationship."

"Thanks Anthony."

Hermione let out a soft giggle then quickly looked around. If Cormac and Anthony were surprised she was in a relationship, wait until they found out the wizard she was involved with was Draco Malfoy.

"Ah life."

/*/

The rest of the work day had gone by quickly. When she arrived home, Blue had met her at the door with an accusatory and hungry sounding growl.

"Alright love alright. Let me get settled and I'll feed you." Which she had

By 6:15 pm, Hermione had already changed into comfortable clothes. The clothes weren't too revealing because she was expecting company. Not that she would turn down his advances, but she and Draco had work to do. No sense in dressing in a manner which would entice the easily enticed Draco Malfoy before they got everything sorted.

Then it was on to searching for the bloody bookmark and the bloody recipe.

Hermione sorted through the entire trunk hoping the bookmark had fallen out when she had retrieved Volume 1. Hermione couldn't believe how many pieces of bits and bobs she had accumulated over the Hogwarts years. Quills, old parchment, awards and more. As an adult, she couldn't believe she'd kept it all. Then, after all the swish and flicks moving the contents around, Hermione realized she was searching in the wrong place. With one last swish and flick of her wand, Hermione sent everything back into the trunk and closed the lid. The book mark was in the top drawer of her dresser where she'd thrown it after the first attack.

"What a forgetful prat I've become." She grumbled out loud. "I know exactly where you are. After all this fuss, I hope I am remembering correctly."

With Blue on her heels, Hermione hurried to her bedroom hoping to have the entire recipe in order by the time Draco arrived.

Speaking of Draco, Hermione knew he must be close because Blue had gone to sit by the front door waiting patiently for her da.

The bookmark was there in all its scarlet and gold beauty. Better still, she was right. The entire recipe was there just as she remembered, seared into the bookmark's fabric. Now they had something to work with. Hopefully, the recipe was something that didn't have to simmer for a month.

/*/

Instead of going to his flat, Draco had thrown a refresh spell over himself in the men's at the end of the workday. He didn't want to waste time. He and Hermione had important shite to do and important matters to discuss. As much as he wanted to see Hermione, Draco wasn't looking forward to the conversation they would need to have. Releasing Deidra from the transfiguration was a daft idea. Unfortunately, it would be him who would have to make Hermione see reason. With a last look in the mirror, Draco let out a huge sigh.

"Make Hermione Granger see reason. As if."


	12. Change Of Heart

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 11: Two No's And A Maybe**

With Blue on her heels, Hermione hurried to her bedroom hoping to have the entire recipe in order by the time Draco arrived.

Speaking of Draco, Hermione knew he must be close because Blue had gone to sit by the front door waiting patiently for her da.

The bookmark was there in all its scarlet and gold beauty. Better still, she was right. The entire recipe was there just as she remembered, seared into the bookmark's fabric. Now they had something to work with. Hopefully, the recipe was something that didn't have to simmer for a month.

/*/

Instead of going to his flat, Draco had thrown a refresh spell over himself in the men's at the end of the workday. He didn't want to waste time. He and Hermione had important shite to do and important matters to discuss. As much as he wanted to see Hermione, Draco wasn't looking forward to the conversation they would need to have. Releasing Deidra from the transfiguration was a daft idea. Unfortunately, it would be him who would have to make Hermione see reason. With a last look in the mirror, Draco let out a huge sigh.

"Make Hermione Granger see reason. As if."

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chapter 12: Change Of Heart**

When Hermione opened the door, Draco was inundated by his two females. Hermione grabbing his arm while Blue tried to run up his leg.

"Ladies. Ladies. Your attention is appreciated, but please, give a wizard the chance to step all the way in the door before overpowering him."

With everything right in Blue's world now her da was there, she made one more turn around Draco's ankles before sauntering over to her bed.

Hermione quickly removed her hand from Draco's arm, but replied in a level voice. "Overpowering you? In a less than stellar mood then Malfoy? If you have more important or happier places to be, by all means go. I've looked over the recipe. I'm certain I can do this alone."

"First, haven't we discussed your habit of calling me Malfoy? My name is Draco. Use it. Secondly, I'm in a fine mood, and the place I want to be is here. I apologize for my poor choice of words. Overpowering is not what I meant. Lastly, you can drop the arbitrary stance. We agreed to brew together which is what we'll do. However, before we get to recipes and brewing, I think we should discuss Untransfiguring Deidra."

Hermione gave Draco a wicked glare. "Well, Mr. Draco, I'm in a fine mood, I just used a wrong word, Malfoy. We'll brew together. However, the other issue is moot."

"The other issue being Deidra. Why is she a moot issue Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated for several seconds, so Draco repeated the question.

"Why is she a moot issue Hermione? You haven't gone ahead and released the miserable cow, have you? I asked that we discuss this. You know as well as I. She can be dangerous. Tell me you haven't."

"Dangerous my arse. We have her good and proper. I have released her, but everything is under control. Deidra won't be causing any trouble. Check the study to see for yourself."

Draco hurried to the study flinging the door open.

"See." Hermione called out in a sing song voice. "Does that look dangerous to you? Draco?

No answer.

As Hermione headed towards the study, the door slammed shut in her face.

Bam!

Blue shot out of her bed and made a run for the bedroom.

"DRACO! Answer me," shouted Hermione turning the door knob. "Open this door. Accio wand. "

With her wand in hand, Hermione decided against using the more tame _**Alohomora**_ to force the door open. Instead, she drew her wand back over her shoulder and screamed _**Bombarda**_. The door burst open, but the room was so foggy and dark, Hermione couldn't make out a thing. It was like someone had thrown Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into the air. Proceeding slowly with wand held out in front of her, Hermione took a few steps. The chair that had held Deidra was empty.

Suddenly, Deidra shouted out. " _ **Crucio**_."

The question flit through Hermione's mind regarding how Deidra had gotten Draco's wand. It had to be Draco's…. Draco? Where was he?

As fast as Deidra thought she was, Hermione was faster, and Deidra's spell casting weak.

" _ **Protego, Expelliarmus**_. Draco's wand came flying into Hermione's hand?

"Got you bitch. You're wandless now. Come take your beating."

The fog had begun to clear, but all Hermione could see was Draco lying on the floor. Keeping the _**Protego**_ charm in place, Hermione checked the entire room. Deidra was gone. How, Hermione didn't know. She rushed to Draco's side where Blue was laid across her da licking his face.

Sniffing the air for even the faintest scent of dark magic, Hermione gently pushed Blue away. "Move away sweetie. Mum has to fix Draco."

Blue gazed at her mum, let out a soft meow but continued to lick Draco's face. Hermione picked Blue up and put her down away from Draco.

Hermione couldn't smell any dark magic. "Thank Merlin. It's not dark magic." She mumbled as she tried to assess the problem. "There's no sign of damage or wounds. _**Rennervate**_."

Nothing. Draco remained stiff and immobile.

Hermione didn't want to panic, but she could feel a ball of fire beginning to form in her chest. In the back of her mind, she was also thinking it was a good thing the _**Crucio**_ hadn't made contact. Otherwise, the Aurors would have been at her door asking for an explanation.

" _ **Finite Incantatem**_."

Nothing. Draco who had been out for approximately ten minutes still remained stiff and immobile.

"I'll bring you out of this Draco. I promise. Even though I'm going to hex you blind for letting a poor excuse of a witch take your wand. Alright, alright, stop talking foolish Hermione. Think. If _**Finite Incantatem**_ didn't bring him around it must be some of that bloody Priestess shite. After this, if I have to track her for the rest of my life, I'll find her, or maybe I'll find The Coven. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to curse her arse."

Hermione knew this entire fuck up was her fault. Draco had asked her not to Untransfigure Deidra, or at least wait until they'd discussed it. She had been so smug, Untransfiguring Deidra then binding her. For all intents and purposes, the binds would have held if Deidra hadn't been able to get hold to Draco's wand and free herself. Draco would never let her forget this. Well, he wouldn't let her forget it if she was able to sort him out.

Hermione conjured a blanket and pillow for Draco, and levitated him to the couch in the study. Then she was out for blood. Deidra's blood. Hurrying to the living room, Hermione paced the floor trying to bring something, anything she had ever read about the siren song.

Out of nowhere, one of Hermione's Fantasm nights appeared in front of her face. It was a night The Priestess was doing her worst. Hermione remembered it clearly. Some dark haired wizard had been the target of her lust this particular night. He hadn't shown enough deference so Deidra had drawn him to her with his wand and sung something in his ear. Hermione remembered other members jokingly calling it the siren song. That had to be what happened tonight. Even though he knew better, Draco must have let his guard down, and presto. Deidra had him, and his wand.

Now Hermione had a lead. She knew it wasn't really about a Siren. Just a piece of shite witch who was very strong with certain spells that were primarily used against men. It was obvious. Deidra had used one or more of her wizard dragging spells, but which ones.

/*/

Draco had now been out for about thirty minutes, and Hermione was concerned. The longer any witch or wizard was compromised by a spell, the more spell damage that could occur.

"Okay, okay. The bloody Priestess was fond of using the Summoning charm, the Confundus charm, and….. I am such an arse. I've called the spells out of order." Rushing into the study, she pointed her wand at Draco and called out, in quick succession;

" _ **Finite Incantatem; Rennervate."**_

Hermione nearly smiled as Draco's body jerked as it did when he was ready to orgasm, but he was awake and moving.

"What in bloody, fucking hell happened? My bloody head feels like it was stomped by a Hippogriff."

"You were hexed. I wasn't in the room when it happened. However, since Deidra has gotten away, I imagine you allowed her to use one her Priestess, bull shite spells to immobilize you and take your wand."

Holding his head, Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione which made his head hurt even more. "Allowed? I allowed. I walked into the room, felt a pull then everything went dark. Are you trying to imply this is my fault because…."

"Of course not…"

"My head is trying to come off my neck Hermione. Please get me a pain potion. Then you may tell me how very much this isn't my fault. Did I hear you say Deidra has disappeared from your flat? Where's my wand Hermione? Did she make off with my wand?"

"Here's your pain potion. Only a few sips. It's extra potent. Deidra and I had a small battle. She threw a _**Crucio**_ at me, but I cast _**Protego**_ and _**Expelliarmus**_. Your wand is on the living room table."

"I'm relieved about that. Thank you and thank you." Draco answered, before taking three quick sips.

/*/

Hermione watched as the frown lines disappeared from Draco's face. "Head feeling better then?"

"Yes it is. Thank you."

Blue glanced over at Hermione from her place beside Draco's thigh, and let out a small meow. Draco took a few seconds to run his hand through Blue's fur and ask her a pointed question. "How could you stand by and let mum get me into this predicament? It is my recollection that your mum and I would discuss matters before anything was done."

Meow, meow.

Hermione sat at the other end of the couch patting her foot. "Alright. I admit it. I made an error in judgment. Perhaps if we had the opportunity to discuss Deidra before I Untransfigured her, we would have discussed how good she is at _calling_ wizards."

"Is that supposed to be some smart assed remark, some back door insult? Had Deidra remained a bone, I wouldn't have had to remember how good she is at _calling_ wizards to her."

"No Draco. My words weren't meant to be anything more than an explanation. I've apologized and you've accepted. Let's please move on to other things."

"In a minute. I arrived at the flat at 7:05. My Wonder Wizard Watch is now showing 8:40. Are you telling me I was hexed for more than an hour? You are able to call a spell as difficult as _**Reparifarge**_. Why didn't you just un-hex me?"

A blushing Hermione spoke softly. "I panicked and called the spells out of order."

Draco leaned forward and towards Hermione. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."

Turning towards Draco and speaking much louder, Hermione explained herself. "Initially, I panicked, thinking I didn't know what spells, hexes or curses Deidra used. In my haste, I called the two spells out of order. When you didn't wake, I realized what I had done and corrected myself."

Draco thought it over. I'm lucky my witch is as knowledgeable as she is. Things could have gone an entirely different way. He was actually chuffed to be in one piece. "On the one hand, I'm upset. On the other hand, I'm glad you were able to beat the arse off Deidra, again."

A grimace appeared on Hermione's face. "I wouldn't go as far as to say I beat the arse off her. I kept myself and possibly you alive. Truthfully, if I hadn't been quick with the Protego, you might have found yourself needing to revive me."

Nodding his head, Draco told Hermione he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are those the words of a headstrong witch humbling herself. If they are, I like it. Humble Hermione has such an elegant ring to it."

Hermione chuckled softly. "Don't get ahead of yourself Malf-Draco. I'm not adverse to putting your arse back in magical slumber."

Draco didn't answer Hermione. Instead, he addressed his answer to Blue. "Ah. We are back to normal now. Threats and intimidation are your mum's forte, but we are dating so I won't put too fine a point on it. I will ask how she proposes to get Deidra back here?"

Blue paddled over to Hermione and let out two soft purrs. As though she wanted to know as well.

Giving her baby a pat on the head, Hermione turned to glare at the wizard she was dating. "I have some ideas on getting Deidra back here. They are unconventional so I will not share them with you as you are already fond of calling me threatening and intimidating. Suffice it to say, it won't be pretty. Any more questions?"

"No more questions love, but I'm beginning to think all that talk about us being a team was bull shite. I seem to remember one of your first thoughts after I walked through the door was, I can brew on my own. Now, it's I'll handle Deidra on my own. I understand you might be able to accomplish both. However, don't try to finesse me with some bloody team bull shite because I'm smarter than that. If you can handle the brewing, and Deidra's return alone, I'll make myself scarce. Call if you need the services of some dumb sot. Accio wand. Goodnight Blue. Goodnight Hermione."

/*/

After Draco finished telling her off, said goodnight and headed for the door, Hermione was up like a shot. "Stop right there Draco Malfoy. If I thought you were some dumb sot, we wouldn't be dating. I only date the finest sots. Please, if I've made you feel unwelcome, it wasn't my intention. You do know how my mouth tends to get away from me at times. I need your assistance to get us where we need to be. Now will you take that scowl off your face, hang your jumper then have some dinner with Blue and I. After that, we'll figure it all out. Plan on making this a late night because, we have to decide about the Potion Of The Blood Moon and just how much s-e-x you owe me. Fair?"

"Fair enough. One point I'd like to make. Did you see Blue's ears perk up when you spelled s-e-x. I think she knows how to suss out letters and is now aware you are going to try and kill me again. What's for dinner?"

Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably. "Wash up for dinner you prat. We're having Cumberland bangers and mashed with gravy. Simple but filling. If you like, I'll show you the Blood Moon recipe during dinner. And the next time you think about walking out on me, I'll say the S word out loud."

/*/

Hermione and Draco, with Blue lying under the table had a pleasant meal. By the time dinner was finished, they were back to a relatively happy couple that understood every nuance of the brewing process for the Potion Of The Blood Moon. All they had to do was get the ingredients. If all went right, the potion would be ready Friday night. Draco excused himself telling Hermione that every ingredient on the list could be acquired from the old stores at Malfoy Manor. Hermione nodded, but made no effort to accompany him to his parent's house of horror.

"Will you be gone long? I do want you to know what I have planned for Deidra. It might not work, but if it does, she won't like it. That's all I'll say for now. Go and hurry back. We really need to start the brew tonight."

Pulling Hermione to him, Draco lifted her chin to kiss her lips. I'll be as quick as I can. Will I need anything extra for what you are planning for Deidra?"

"Not a thing love. Everything I need is in my own stores."

"I'll be back before you can say Reparifarge."

"Cute Malfoy. Just get going."

"See you ladies in just a bit."

Picking up Blue, Hermione plopped down on the couch. "And that's how you keep your wizard in line. You may never tell da what I've just said."

/*/

During the time Draco was gone, Hermione put together what she needed to set her trap for Deidra, more determined than ever the witch stand in front of The Coven.

Hermione was writing up the plan when there was a knock on the door. Heading to the door, Hermione wondered why Blue hadn't run to the door.

"Why didn't you just….?" She stopped in the middle of the sentence no longer wondering why Blue hadn't run for the door. It wasn't Draco. It was Harry James Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are doing here this time of night? I-I."

"You, you what? I know it's late, but I had to come find out what has set McLaggen's trousers on fire."

"I don't know what you mean Harry. We should probably discuss this tomorrow."

"I've never known you to be an early to bed girl. I'll make it short. Cormac went on a tear after he left your office. He was spitting and fuming about witches who led men on. I thought he was going to scare Romilda out of her knickers. Thus, my question. What did you do to make him act like a madman?"

"Actually Harry, I declined his invitation to the Annual Hogwarts Party."

"And? I know for a fact you've declined his invitations before, so…"

"So, for your information nosy arse. I also revealed that I have accepted the attentions of a wizard and he should look elsewhere for a romantic partner. There you have it."

"I don't believe it. Miss Hermione Granger has settled on a wizard. And just who is this fine wizard? Do I know him?"

"Yes Harry. You do know him. I'm currently in a relationship with Draco Malfoy."

"You're kidding." Harry sputtered, jumping up from the chair. "Malfoy the pureblood, obnoxious, antagonistic bloke who would hex you as soon as look at you. That Malfoy?"

Blue was at the door pacing.

"I don't believe it."

"Good evening Potter. I could hear your dulcet tones all the way down the hall. Let me respond to your statement. Believe it. Hermione is dating the obnoxious, antagonistic pureblood who would hex _you_ as soon as look at you."

"Careful Malfoy," growled Harry. "You are speaking to an Auror in service to the Ministry."

"I won't argue your position, but you will do well to remember I'm not my father. I am a respectable wizard who runs one of the largest companies in magical London. If you don't like me, fine. I don't give a shite, but don't threaten me with your position because I'll go toe to toe with you in front of the Magistrate."

"Enough. Both of you." Hermione shouted, stepping between them. "I love and respect you Harry, but you will not be stepping into my business as though you're my father. I'm dating Draco and will be until I'm not dating him anymore. There you have it. I will now respectfully request that both of you shake hands and act like adults. You don't have to be best mates, but I need you to cordial to each other. For my sake."

Harry tried to grumble, but a scathing look from Hermione made him extend his hand to meet Draco's already extended hand.

"Thank you." Hermione remarked sarcastically. "Now I have two gits who know my business. Would you like a drink Harry? Draco and I have to work on a personal project we….."

Harry jumped out of the chair he had just settled in like a blast ended skrewt had set his arse on fire. "Private time is private time. I'll just let myself out."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest as Draco chuckled in the background. "For fucks sake Harry get your mind out of the gutter. We are working on a project that's due by mid afternoon on Saturday."

Harry grinned at his best friend. "Oh, okay. I'll be on my way anyway. It's late. Night Malfoy. I'll talk to you tomorrow Hermione."

Blue chose that moment to let out a loud yowl.

Harry glanced from Draco to Hermione. "Alright kneazle. Good night to you too." Shaking his head, Harry dropped one last comment before opening the door. "A blue kneazle Hermione? Crookshanks must be turning over in his grave."

Grabbing Blue up in her arms, Hermione nuzzled her baby while assuring her that miserable old Harry Potter didn't mean anything by his comment.

Draco who had been trying to hold back laughter finally let go. Laughing like someone mad, he asked Hermione what was a Crookshanks and why would he be turning over in his grave.

"Never you mind Malfoy. Time is wasting. Shouldn't you be separating ingredients?"

"Of course you're right Miss Granger. If Crookshanks was a mate to Potter, he was probably a wanker. Now that we have that settled, put my daughter down and let's get started.."

"I want some s-e-x before we start."

Draco stared at his witch. "You're joking right? As much as I want you, I'll forego death this evening. We have work. We'll be up until all hours as it is."

Hermione laughed so loudly she scared Blue. "You should see your face Malfoy. I was kidding. You'll forego death this evening. Haha. Good one. I've saved your soldier from getting a case of the scabs. You should be thanking me."

"Yah, yah, yah, Wonderful. Save the jokes for Saturday night. And that timeframe is only if we can appease The Coven."

"Fine my wizard. Let's do this."


	13. Revelations

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 12: Change Of Heart**

Harry grinned at his best friend. "Oh, okay. I'll be on my way anyway. It's late. Night Malfoy. I'll talk to you tomorrow Hermione."

Blue chose that moment to let out a loud yowl.

Harry glanced from Draco to Hermione. "Alright kneazle. Good night to you too." Shaking his head, Harry dropped one last comment before opening the door. "A blue kneazle Hermione? Crookshanks must be turning over in his grave."

Grabbing Blue up in her arms, Hermione nuzzled her baby while assuring her that miserable old Harry Potter didn't mean anything by his comment.

Draco who had been trying to hold back laughter finally let go. Laughing like someone mad, he asked Hermione what was a Crookshanks and why would he be turning over in his grave.

"Never you mind Malfoy. Time is wasting. Shouldn't you be separating ingredients?"

"Of course you're right Miss Granger. If Crookshanks was a mate to Potter, he was probably a wanker. Now that we have that settled, put my daughter down and let's get started.."

"I want some s-e-x before we start."

Draco stared at his witch. "You're joking right? As much as I want you, I'll forego death this evening. We have work. We'll be up until all hours as it is."

Hermione laughed so loudly she scared Blue. "You should see your face Malfoy. I was kidding. You'll forego death this evening. Haha. Good one. I've saved your soldier from getting a case of the scabs. You should be thanking me."

"Yah, yah, yah, wonderful. Save the jokes for Saturday night. And that timeframe is only if we can appease The Coven."

"Fine my wizard. Let's do this."

 **/**************************************************************************

 **A/N** : Several of the spells you do not recognize may now be considered Canon via Fantastic Beasts 1 and 2.

 **Chap 13: Revelations**

Hermione and Draco began cutting, slicing, mashing and mixing the ingredients, as needed.

"I'm glad we decided to brew here at your flat. Less bothersome than trudging you, Blue and the ingredients from here to Wiltshire."

Trudging? Hermione glanced at Draco to see if he was being a git, but his face wasn't showing any sign of smugness or deception. "I think you mean it. For a second, I thought you were implying that me, Blue and the ingredients were too much for the pureblood area of Wiltshire. Glad to know I was wrong."

Draco stopped cutting and held up the silver knife he had in his hand. "Don't make me use this on you Granger. I'll do it you know, especially since you've already landed half naked with Blue in tow at the door of my Wiltshire flat without problems."

"Yes. I did do that," replied Hermione with a grin. "I must be thinking of another wizard who resides in Wiltshire."

Shaking his head, Draco went back to cutting without responding to the taunt. "You're closer. Would you please check the base? It should have reached the required blood red status by now."

Putting down the plant membranes she had been separating, Hermione checked the small cauldron. "We are on our way. I think the base only requires a few more minutes. It's not quite the red we need. Imagine, even with all these colorful ingredients, our brew will turn a lovely pearl white if done correctly."

"Magical ingredients will do that. Excellent timing. The leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass are ready. The Re'em blood should sit for twenty more minutes anyway."

"Re'em blood and Lobalug venom? I'm impressed with the Malfoy stores."

"Don't be impressed. Severus had an extremely large store of ingredients at the manor which remains until this day. I don't shout about it, but certain things do come in handy from time to time."

"Ah! Like love potions. Now I see why the witches are always chasing your arse. It's not your charming personality, that's obvious. Has to be the potions. That was all well and good up until yesterday. Since we are now dating, I heartily suggest you stop all the home brewing, or else."

Removing his dragon skin gloves, Draco stepped in front of Hermione. "You do know you're barking, right? I don't need potions. The Malfoy charm and certain other things are all that is needed."

Hermione gave Draco a hard pinch. "I hope those certain other things aren't what I think they are. You think you had scabs on your soldier last night. I will ride you into the mattress until your soldier falls off, then I'll see to that other wizard from Wiltshire."

Stepping away from Hermione's pinching fingers, Draco whispered a cheeky reply. "We have about twenty minutes until our next step. I dare you to try. Try riding me into the mattress, if you dare."

"I dare. You know I dare, but I'm not taking any chances with our brew base. However, once we get all the ingredients in the cauldron, you'd better cast a protective spell around that lovely, big dick or I won't be responsible for the outcome. Haha. That's a good one. Outcome."

"Challenge accepted Miss Granger. I'm on to you. Perhaps tonight, you'll be the one with scabs. Now give me a kiss so I can go use the loo." As he walked away, Draco suggested that Hermione start removing her clothes so they wouldn't waste any time."

"These clothes will remain on me until such a time…."

"…Until such a time I charm them off you." Draco called out. "Please check the base brew for readiness as I've suddenly become very needy and very ready."

/*/

Hermione did as asked and checked the base. It was ready. "Come on then. It's time to add the ingredients. I've already lowered the flame."

"Get your gloves love. I don't want anything happening to the lovely hands which will be rubbing this fit body later."

"I've brewed before Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied as she raised her wand to summon gloves from somewhere in the back of the flat. "Order of immersion counts. Solids first, let the base breathe, liquids last."

"As you have brewed before Hermione, so have I." Draco retorted as he slowly slipped the solid ingredients in one after the other.

The base immediately turned a maroon color and exhibited large bubbles. This was a delicate time in the brewing process, so Draco didn't want to neutralize the bubbles, Instead, he conjured a very thin covering which would keep the bubbles from boiling out of the cauldron but wouldn't come in contact with the brew itself.

Hermione who was watching closely, stood by nodding her head in agreement with the steps Draco was taking. "I will add the liquids as soon as the froth disappears and the brew calms down. It should only be minutes. If you want to take a look at my plan to get the Priestess, Vessel, bloody, miserable witch back, it's laying on the table. Remain calm. The plan isn't as bad as it appears."

Draco glared at Hermione. "Are you speaking about the plan we wouldn't need if you had not untransfigured the nasty bint in the first place? That plan?"

"Yes Draco, that plan," huffed Hermione. "However, I'm sure you don't want to get back into that because I could mention Deidra would still be safely bound if you in all your male superiority hadn't been felled by her tricks. So, shall we stand here blaming each other or shall we proceed? It's up to you."

As usual, at the first sound of dissention between her mum and da, Blue came sauntering into the room, sat back on her haunches glancing first at Hermione then at Draco as if to say, stop it.

Her attention was noted by both Hermione and Draco.

Hermione picked Blue up murmuring that everything was fine. Jumping out of Hermione's arms, Blue next went over to Draco who also assured her that everything was fine. After assurances from her mum and da, Blue let out a loud purr, swished her tail and headed back to her bed.

"I guess she told us." Hermione offered softly, glancing over at Draco. "Let's check the cauldron and get on with it. We'll discuss the plan after. Sound good to you?"

An also contrite Draco responded with a nod. "Yes. Let's get our brew sorted."

/*/

The brew was ready for the next step. As Draco got the liquid ingredients ready, he and Hermione chatted normally about what they could expect from the brew. Once the ingredients were added, Draco proceeded with the stirs. Twenty clockwise, five counterclockwise. The brew remained maroon, but had thickened noticeably.

Replacing the thin cover over the cauldron, Draco remarked they should put a protective barrier around the cauldron in case nosey Blue decided to sniff around. Hermione concurred.

Hermione and Draco sat down on either end of the couch. "Why don't I pour us a drink before we look over my plan?"

Draco was trying to remain composed, but still a bit annoyed at being blamed for Deidra's escape. "I'm going too pass on the drink Hermione. Let's get straight to the plan."

Hermione gave Draco a look, shrugging as she summoned the parchment. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to look it over and offer suggestions."

"As long as your plan won't result in either of us being detained by the illustrious Harry Potter, I'll be glad to offer my opinion."

Hermione was now getting a tiny bit annoyed with Draco's cool demeanor. Hadn't they been joking about sex and riding each other into the mattress? Now it seemed like taunting, joking and being needy were the last things on Draco's mind, so she became arbitrary.

"You know what? It's late. Why don't we plan to look at this tomorrow or Friday? Anyway, it probably needs another review before we discuss anything."

Draco recognized Hermione's tone and was aware they wouldn't get anything accomplished while they were both irritated. Rising from the couch, Draco agreed it was late. Summoning his jumper, he stowed his wand and bid Hermione and Blue a goodnight before leaving a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead.

/*/

Once Draco left the flat, Hermione was torn between flying into a rage, or getting on with what needed to be done. She chose getting on with what needed to be done. Draco could have his little snit. There really hadn't been any need for him to look over her plan. She had just been trying to be a team player. Her ideas were solid. She was going to get the trifling bitch back to the flat in binds.

The first thing Hermione had to do was get Deidra's approximate location. After that, it would be child's play. Hermione knew she would need to be able to move quickly, quietly and without the hindrance of normal garments. Without hesitation, she summoned a dark blue, second skin onesie with a single pocket which went down the right side of the costume. Removing her normal attire, Hermione waved her wand and effortlessly stepped into her hunting outfit.

Hermione was ready. Her only dilemma was whether to use the _Appare Vestigium Charm_ or the _Avenseguim Charm_. Hermione lost focus for a second when she thought how this choice was one of the things she wanted to discuss with Draco. Bringing her mind back to the business at hand, Hermione made her own decision. Both were tracking spells, but in thinking it over, Hermione believed _Avenseguim_ was the easier spell. All she needed was something that belonged to Deidra. Then she had it. The bloody witch had come with a scarf wrapped around her neck, but became separated from it when she'd been turned into a bone. Hurrying over to the chair Deidra had occupied, Hermione called out a quick _Accio_ _Scarf_ and it came flying into her hand.

"Let's get this done." She said, directing her words toward Blue. "Mum will be back with the bloody witch in tow if it takes all night."

Waving her wand, Hermione was just about to call the spell when Blue ran to the door purring and yowling.

Draco was back.

Looking suspiciously at Hermione's attire, Draco crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not sure I expected such a, such a, sexy outfit, but I knew I couldn't let the night end as it did. What have I missed?"

Hermione laid a sexy kiss on her wizard before answering. "You are absolutely the best boyfriend in London."

Draco chuckled. "I'm fairly certain that wasn't your mindset before I appeared back at the door. What are you up to?"

Hermione did have the decency to blush because Draco was right on the money. She definitely hadn't been thinking best boyfriend a little while ago. "I have looked over the plan and decided I have everything in order, so I intend to follow up."

Draco gave his witch a thoughtful look, but did not dispute her plan to go alone. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Take a quick look at what I've laid out. It will be easier if we work together. We'll track Deidra down with her scarf using the _Avenseguim Charm_ while under the _Disillusionment Charm_. When we find her, she'll probably be using some disguise, so we'll cast:

 _Homenum Revelio_

 _Confundo_

 _Petrifica Totalis_

 _Incarcerous_

 _Portus_

"In that order." Hermione laughed as she dangled one of Blue's small toys from her fingers. "We'll drag the bint back here by the touch of her finger."

Draco was so taken aback all he could do was stammer. "You-I-We….. I've told you this before, but tonight I mean it from the very bottom of my heart. You are amazing. Shall I divest myself of these trousers and jumper? I know that sounds like such a silly question, but you are looking almost naked. That statement sounds even sillier, but it's true. Right now you look naked, with clothes."

Hermione laughed out loud. "We haven't established just where Deidra is hiding so I suggest you remain fully clothed. If you have everything committed to memory, let's cast this _Avenseguim_ and go get _The Priestess_."

Just before casting the spell, Hermione suggested Draco might want to use a _Silencio_ on Deidra just to insure she couldn't chant any wayward whispers.

Draco knew to what Hermione was referring, but took the dig in stride. "Cute Granger cute. Just call the spell on the bloody scarf so we can get going."

"As you wish." Holding up the scarf, Hermione pointed her wand calling out, _Avenseguim_. For several seconds, the spell kept the scarf floating in the air as if someone was holding it, then it started to move. As the scarf moved, so did Draco and Hermione.

/*/

Harry James Potter had been on his way home before stopping at Hermione's house, but had to make a detour to the Leaky Cauldron after the visit. He needed a strong drink. Something much stronger than what he had at home. His best friend, and adopted sister was dating the foul oaf Draco Malfoy. Harry definitely needed the strongest ale to help him wrap his head around the news.

Hannah came over and began wiping the spot directly in front of Harry. "Having a bad day Harry?"

Harry pulled a face. "Shows does it?"

"Most certainly does. You look like you lost your best friend. "Hannah replied, placing another ale in front of Harry. "Which of your highly paid Aurors is acting up today? My money is on Randy or Michael. Can't take either of those boys anywhere."

Harry grinned at Hannah. "Randy and Michael are fine, and I'll thank you to leave two of my best Aurors out of this. I've had a bit of a shock tonight. I just need to drink until I fall off this stool."

Hannah fanned herself with her hand. "I believe my ears are deceiving me. Something has shocked the unshakeable Harry Potter." Leaning in, Hannah made a cheeky comment. "You can tell me. I'm a pub owner. I'll never tell another soul except …"

Harry cut across Hannah. "It's not that serious Hannah, honestly. Just something I need to wrap my head around."

Leaning in even further, Hannah offered a risqué remark. "You don't have to tell me now Potter, but I'll get it out of you when I work my magic on you tonight." Hannah stepped back. "Speaking of over paid Aurors. Hello Michael."

Harry turned and raised his glass to Michael Corner. "Ah, company. Have one on me Michael."

Michael raised his eyebrows at Hannah. "Is the Head Auror slurring his words? I'll have what Harry's having. Looks like you might have to Apparate your wizard home tonight."

Hannah smiled as she placed an ale in front of Michael. Harry not so much.

"Watch yourself Corner. Hannah is not ready for everyone to know she is dating the fabulous me. How do you know our business?"

"I know a lot about a lot boss." Michael took a sip of his drink and gagged. "What the bloody hell is this shite?"

"Language Michael, language. My witch isn't used to foul, fucking language being spoken in her presence."

Hannah shook her head as she moved away to serve another customer. "Three ales and you're mumbling nonsense. You're shut off."

"Ale? Ale?" Michael sputtered, pushing the drink away from him. "I thought only sots and tossers drank ale. It's disgusting. When you have a chance Hannah, I'll take a good old Ogden's."

"Listen mate. I've had a shock tonight. Let me wallow in my ale misery."

"I'm not even going to ask. Something that deep must be intensely personal." Winking at Hannah, Michael joked that she should not put his boss in such a state.

"Nothing to do with me Mr. Corner. You of all people should know Harry doesn't need any help making himself miserable."

"True. Now that I've finished my real drink, I'll be on my way. Goodnight. Goodnight boss. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mate. I'll be leaving right behind you." Gesturing for Hannah to lean in, Harry left a quick kiss on her lips before rising from the stool. "I'll be spending the night upstairs in your flat. I'd say I'll wait up, but I believe my eyes are closing as I stand here."

"Money on the bar please. This isn't a charity."

Harry grinned at his witch. "I don't have any money. I was hoping we could take it out in trade."

"HARRY?" Hannah growled, looking around. "Keep those thoughts to yourself. This is my place of business after all."

Tapping the side of his nose, Harry headed to the stairs. "See you in a bit."

Hannah sighed. Even though she wanted to be discreet about her relationship with Harry until they were sure of each other, at the rate he was going, she might as well shout it about." Glancing at her Wonder Witch Watch, Hannah willed the time to pass faster.

/*/

Hermione and Draco had a bit of good luck. The trail set by the scarf was very clear and easy to follow. Within twenty minutes of leaving Hermione's flat, they had Deidra's location down to feet. Her trifling arse was hiding in Hessay Village, North Yorkshire.

" _Disillusionment Charm_ on," recited Hermione. "Keep an eye out for a kneazle or cat. Deidra seems to favor felines for her purposes. If we see one, we'll cast the _Homenum Revelio._ If she's being true to form, her true body will appear. Which means what?"

Draco was surprised at the question because Hermione seemed to have taken everything upon herself.

"Checking my memory, are you? If she appears, we'll immediately call _Confundo_ then _Petrifica Totalis, Incarcerous,_ and last, you'll call a _Portus_ to get us home _._ Additionally, I will cast _Silencio_ at first sight of her. Just in case."

Hermione smiled to herself. "By jove I think he's got it. To Draco, she whispered a well done.

Draco wished he could see Hermione's face to determine if she was being an arse, but thanks to their _Disillusionment Charms_ , he'd have to believe she wasn't.

"Scraggly looking kneazle three metres to our left. Go!"

Dropping the Disillusionment, Hermione and Draco cast spells at the same time. In the few seconds it took Deidra to realize she'd been undone, Draco had called out the silencing spell while Hermione called out the rest. In less than five minutes, Deidra was silenced, confunded, stunned, bound and on the way back to Hermione's flat where she was promptly dropped on the floor.

"I deserve a kiss for all this hard work."

Moving quickly, Draco crossed the room and pulled Hermione into his arms. "I'll give you a kiss, but your outfit is giving me ideas." The kiss was deep and long. Stepping back, Draco proposed his own plan. "Why don't we get the witch who will soon be getting her due, straightened away. Then we can get ourselves straightened away. I am looking forward to being ridden down into your mattress."

"Excellent idea Mr. Malfoy as long as you return the favor."

"You may plan on it. Before we get down to our first set of business, I'd like to revisit the look on Potter's face after you told him we are dating. He nearly shite himself. It felt good to let him know I'm not Lucius and will not be shaken by threats from some piece of shite Auror."

Hermione laughed. Harry had acted the arse. "That's Head Auror piece of shite to you. On the other hand, he is my best friend, so I'll need you to keep that animosity under control. Sound fair?"

"Sounds more than fair as long as he keeps _his_ animosity under control. One more kiss before we get Deidra sorted, after which, you can get me sorted."

Reaching up to place her arms around Draco's neck, Hermione crushed her lips against Draco's.

After the kiss, Hermione tried to step away but Draco pulled her back into his arms. I'll be very nice to Potter if we get Deidra squared away in under five minutes."

With a cheeky wink, Hermione swung her wand to lift Deidra from the floor using the _Follow Me_ spell. "Come on then, Miss didn't get away with shite. Your residence for the next several days will be the study from which you escaped. If you have to pee, feel free to go in your knickers. I'm sure The Coven won't mind the smell."

Draco grinned at Hermione's irreverent humor as he hurried to the bathroom.

"Was that quick enough for you boyfriend?" Hermione called after him.

"You did stretch it out a bit, but I won't complain because there's a mattress down the hall calling our names." Draco called back.

Blue walked up and wrapped herself around Hermione's legs.

"Yes love, Your da is talking about giving me s-e-x. Be a good girl and just go with it."

Blue walked across the room to sit and stare at the bathroom door as if she was going to voice an opinion on the matter.

Draco almost stepped on Blue when he came out of the bathroom. "Watch out young lady. Da almost stepped on his pretty girl. It's very late. Time for good girls to be in bed."

Without so much as a purr, whimper or growl, Blue padded across the room and climbed into her bed.

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably as she grabbed a surprised Draco by the hand. "You and your way with women. You might want to turn that Malfoy charm down a bit."

"Surprised the shite out of me." Draco replied, as he allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom. "A female who understands she's not the boss of me."

Hermione laughed out loud.


	14. Getting On The Same Page

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 13: Revelations**

With a cheeky wink, Hermione swung her wand to lift Deidra from the floor using the _Follow Me_ spell. "Come on then, Miss didn't get away with shite. Your residence for the next several days will be the study from which you escaped. If you have to pee, feel free to go in your knickers. I'm sure The Coven won't mind the smell."

Draco grinned at Hermione's irreverent humor as he hurried to the bathroom.

"Was that quick enough for you boyfriend?" Hermione called after him.

"You did stretch it out a bit, but I won't complain because there's a mattress down the hall calling our names." Draco called back.

Blue walked up and wrapped herself around Hermione's legs.

"Yes love, Your da is talking about giving me s-e-x. Be a good girl and just go with it."

Blue walked across the room to sit and stare at the bathroom door as if she was going to voice an opinion on the matter.

Draco almost stepped on Blue when he came out of the bathroom. "Watch out young lady. Da almost stepped on his pretty girl. It's very late. Time for good girls to be in bed."

Without so much as a purr, whimper or growl, Blue padded across the room and climbed into her bed.

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably as she grabbed a surprised Draco by the hand. "You and your way with women. You might want to turn that Malfoy charm down a bit."

"Surprised the shite out of me." Draco replied, as he allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom. "A female who understands she's not the boss of me."

Hermione laughed out loud.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **A/N:** **Warning: Mention of bodily functions.**

 **Chap 14: Getting On The Same Page**

Hermione and Draco finished their bedroom business and were back in the kitchen thirty five minutes later ready to proceed.

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss to thank her for riding him down into the mattress before asking for jars to decant the brew. "Now we let it settle. It will be at its strongest by Saturday. Not to sound uninformed, but I think this is where you tell me how our lovely brew will work in our favor."

"I'm sorry. I thought I had explained it all."

Draco tried to make a joke of it. "I'm asking so I obviously missed the gist of it. Please explain it as though I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. "Are you going to be an arse about it?"

"I'm not being an arse. I'm simply asking for a refresher. I might have been a bit of a prat by mentioning Potter. I apologize. Explain it to me as though I'm McLaggen then."

"You are being an arse, and I'm not explaining shite." Hermione sniped, jumping up from the couch. "Would you like tea?"

Draco jumped up and followed Hermione to the kitchen where he tried to wrap his arms around her. "Come on love. It was just a bit of humor. I don't really think Potter is a dolt. I just think he lacks smarts. Come on now. Give me a smile, and yes, I'll have some tea."

Hermione summoned her wand then waved it at the kettle. You're very lucky you're handsome. Otherwise, I'd chuck you out on that very firm bum."

"Firm bum is it? I rather thought it was my….."

Hermione gave Draco another eye roll. "Do you want to hear an explanation, or do you want to banter? Tell me now."

Draco finished the last of his tea before standing. "We have a few more days before it becomes necessary for me to know any of it. If you have any reading material pertaining to The Coven, I'll be glad to take it with me and read up. I want to be prepared, but I do not want to aggravate you. It's late anyway. I should be going."

Hermione raised her wand to summon the information. A large folder came flying out of the study which she handed to Draco along with a smart retort. "I used my wand because I didn't want to chance having Deidra escaping again."

"Ah, Miss Granger. Even at this time of night the sharp side of your tongue is still working. I'll just take this material and be on my way. I may not have a chance to read it over during the day, but I will get to it as soon as possible."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy. Blue and I will see you tomorrow. If you have questions, Owl me. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight ladies."

/*/

Hermione was tired as well. She didn't waste any time getting to her bed. She planned on getting to work early knowing Harry would be at her office door first thing which was good because she did want to discuss the new positions.

/**/

Even though he had drunk too many of Hannah's strong ales, a hot shower had brought Harry back to himself. He left a loud kiss on Hannah's cheek as he readied himself to leave. However, when he tried to step back, Hannah grabbed him by his robes.

"Good Thursday morning Mr. Potter. You were magnificent last night. Although it's a safe bet you don't remember. I'll just say I'm hoping you'll remember those dick tricks for our next shag when you are sober."

Harry grinned as he leaned over to kiss Hannah on the lips. "How dare you doubt me witch. I'm always magnificent when I shag you. In addition, I always remember my dick tricks. I'll see you later love. We have a bit of business in Scotland today. I might be late."

"I plan to do some shopping today. Will you be needing anything? I want us to look our best when we attend the Annual Hogwarts Party. It should be fun. All those sad witches with mouths hanging open because I'm on your arm. I can't wait."

"So, you are going to allow me to show you off? Well played Miss Abbott. Dark brown socks and a few pairs of boxers will do. I'll see you later."

"Your wish is my command. Bye Harry. If you can manage, please bring some takeaway. I'll settle for creamed cod with broccoli over mashed. And a nice salad."

"Nothing too specific eh? For you, I'll manage. I'll bring it to the pub."

"Thank you."

Hannah pulled the blanket back over her shoulder, turned on her side and closed her eyes. Another few hours of sleep would not be unwelcome.

/*/

As he planned to remain in Wiltshire Thursday evening, Draco put the reading material aside to be reviewed when he arrived home from work. He and Hermione would do well with a bit of separation between them. He liked the witch, but sometime she could be a bit much, as could he.

Gazing into the mirror as he spelled away the facial hair, Draco grinned at himself. "Staying away might be easier said than done. The witch is truly growing on me now that her pulsating, running boil is nothing more than a pink scar."

Draco was now laughing to himself. "Thank Merlin Hermione cannot hear my thoughts. She'd hex me without explanation, and after that would probably try to ride me into the mattress. Welles."

Pop. "Yes, Mr. Draco? How can I help you?"

"I'd like a nice lamb chop dinner, roasted potatoes, two vegetables and some Yorkie pudding for 7:00 packed to go."

"Yes sir."

"That's all."

Draco buttoned his shirt, stepped into his trousers, grabbed his wand and suit coat and was on his way.

On the way to his office, Draco noticed the admiring glances he was receiving from the females, as well as several males. Although he smiled back, Draco knew it was definitely time to turn down the charm, He didn't want any of his prior conquests to get the idea they still interested him. He wasn't available for any more discreet trysts. He was in a relationship, with Hermione Granger.

Thinking of Hermione brought a wide smile to his face that must have given the tall blonde from Statistics, which he had taken out _and_ shagged, ideas as she appeared at his office door before he could hang his suit coat.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. Would you like a tea and toast?"

Pulling on a blank face, Draco declined Miss Barrows offer. "Thank you Miss Barrows, but my witch wouldn't want anyone going out of her way for me. I'll get something later."

Miss Barrows recognized not only that she was being dismissed, but Mr. Malfoy was now involved. He had a witch. Nodding, she made a swift departure from the office. Although she was disappointed, Miss Barrows knew she and Draco had only been shag mates. He had kept her at arms length because she obviously wasn't the one.

/*/

Even though it was frowned upon, The Ministry was buzzing about the party. Hermione ignored the buzz and made her way to the lifts. She had work waiting for her.

As Hermione expected, Harry came sauntering into her office ten minutes after she arrived.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Auror Potter. Watching for me, were you? What can I do for you? As if I didn't know."

"For your information, I've come to see if you'd put any thought into applying for one of the new positions, among other things."

Hermione grinned at her best friend. "Shall we get those other things out of the way first? I am dating Draco Malfoy, and, as I said. I'll be dating him until I'm not. If I wasn't going to be tied up on Saturday, I'd attend the Hogwarts Party on his arm. How's that for serious?"

"Tied up as in bound and gagged, or tied up with business? I wouldn't put anything past Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and leaned back in her chair. "Are you going to act the prat as well? If so, you may find your way out the way you found your way in."

"Calm down Hermione. It is just a bit of humor. I'm not sure Malfoy is wizard enough to bind you without help. So, there's that."

Hermione let out a soft giggle. "Want tea Harry?"

"I'm fine. Have you given any thought to moving away from this desk?"

"I have Harry," she replied, opening her desk drawer to pull out the position information. "It sounds exciting. Not only would I be able to get out into the world, I'd also be working with some of the most brilliant Ministry employees."

"Oh really? Most brilliant employees huh?"

"Calm down Potter. In this sense, I meant the most devious and sneaky employees. You know I live for drama and intrigue."

Harry shrugged. "Of that, I'm well aware. Drama, intrigue and sneaky shite. All right up your alley."

Glaring across the desk, Hermione reminded Harry that her sneaky shite had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

Harry concurred. "Now that I've annoyed you, I guess I'll get on with my day. Be sure to get that application in first thing. I hear there are a number of _wizards_ who expect to be stepping into one of them. Give your date my regards."

Hermione didn't bother looking up from her desk. "Yes Harry. You'd better leave now before I hex you where you stand, which wouldn't look too good on my application."

Harry made it to the door before turning around. "One last thing. You do not have the corner on dating. Hannah and I are dating, and will be attending the fine soiree this Saturday. Just thought you should know. Bye."

Harry walked away so fast, Hermione didn't get a chance to ask for details. When she realized she was just as nosey as her brother, she chuckled softly to herself.

/*/

Looking over her finished application, Hermione scoured the pages to insure she hadn't left anything out. She hadn't, but the at the bottom of the application it was clearly stated that applications would not be accepted until Friday after 3:00.

She sighed. "So much for early submissions."

Putting the application in her top drawer, Hermione turned to the work she suddenly found so mundane. Two hours in, Hermione's mind was wandering. Her thoughts had turned to the Saturday meeting with The Coven. How would they appear? Where would they appear? How long would the meeting last? Would she and Draco survive? Of course they'd survive. Hadn't she once been asked to be part of the secret order?

All this thinking. Harry had aroused her curiosity with his disclosure. He and Hannah would be making their first appearance together as a couple. Things being what they were, she wouldn't mind attending the Hogwarts Party on the arm of Draco Malfoy. The last vestiges of thought floated from Hermione's head as she turned back to do what she was being paid to do.

/*/

Back at Hermione's flat, Blue was on pins and needles. Her mum and da were gone, but she kept hearing movement coming from the study. Pacing back and forth, she kept running to the door waiting for her family to show up. All to no avail. Finally, after the biggest bump of all, Blue raced into the bedroom and hid herself under the bed.

/*/

Deidra was tightly bound and silenced, but it did stop her from trying to escape. Hermione and Draco had gotten her good. There she was thinking she'd made the perfect getaway, then boom. They had her good and proper. For as much as she tried to escape, Deidra realized it wasn't going to happen. The worst of it was she had released her business all over herself. She had shite stuck to her back along with soaked knickers. In addition to feeling like some back alley transient, she was gagging on her own smell.

Even though it wouldn't change anything, Deidra was still holding onto hope that somehow, someway she would escape The Coven's retribution. Deidra knew she had been a shite Priestess thinking of nothing more than her pleasure. However, The Coven was made up of all witches, if she explained herself well enough, they should understand her faux pas.

Each one of The Coven were hot blooded witches who had done their share of dirt. If she explained properly, they'd have to understand. It might be a bit more difficult if she was asked to explain about certain specific wizards. Their wizards. While she'd been doing it, it seemed like a lark. However, now she was being called out on it, her actions didn't seem quite so prudent.

As another blast of arse air left her body, Deidra admitted she would do almost anything for a shower and fresh set of clothing.

/*/

The six witches of The Coven were in fantastic moods. They had been chasing after The Priestess, Vessel, Piece of Shite Deidra for almost six months. When it came down to it, all it had taken was to scare the shite out of a couple of Phantasm members. Even though all six witches were acquainted with and greatly admired witch Granger, it had been necessary to toss her about a bit which had been well worth it. They had also enjoyed given the arrogant Draco Malfoy a bit of a beat down, and it was too cute the way he and witch Granger had come together.

After a good laugh, the six witches got down to business.

Witch One: "I believe that no matter what Deidra, excuse me, The Priestess says in her defense, her destiny has been decided."

Witch Three: "So we have judged."

Witch Two: "She will be stripped of any power she has left, and sent into the Muggle world to live and survive as a Muggle."

Witch One: "I may be in the minority, but I think we are being too lenient. I would like to see her set free as a Squib. Let her try to wield power over that lot."

Witch Five: "That's an excellent idea Mona. Sorry, I mean Witch One. Perhaps being a Squib will teach her to keep her hands, mouth and wand off …."

All the other witches turned to look at Witch Five. They understood her pain. Whether intentional or not, Deidra had made the witch's partner one of her victims, after which, the wizard had been used up. He had been sent home unable to accept the attentions of his own wife. Witch Five had no sympathy for _The Priestess_.

Witch One: "We haven't heard anything from you Witch Four. Do you have anything to add?"

Witch Four: "I've made my position clear. We've all voted. There's nothing to add. For acts and deeds perpetrated against numerous witches and wizards, Deidra has been judged guilty. We will deal with her when she is standing before us."

All the other five agreed. Saturday afternoon at 1:00 pm, the arrogant Deidra would learn her fate.

Witch Two: "What will be done with Witch Hermione and Wizard Draco? They are innocent. In addition, they've done a bang up job of capturing the willful and arrogant witch."

Witch One: "Nothing will be done to Hermione and Draco. They will be free to go on their way as soon as they deliver Deidra. I know with all the mind tricks we have played on them, they think we have a problem with them. We'll straighten it all out when Deidra stands in front of us. I'll send a notice then use our summoning charm on them at 12:55. One last point. I intend to invite Witch Granger back into our Coven. She is a witch with great power. I'd like her with us. Opinions please."

Witch Three: "We can ask, but because of the way Deidra treated her, I'm certain she'll decline. Perhaps we can work with Witch Granger on another front. Perhaps she'd like to become The Priestess. She has the credentials, the experience and the state of mind."

Witch One: "I'm not sure we should extend that invitation. Both she and Wizard Malfoy have decided not to have anything more to do with Phantasm. In addition, their current interactions seem to be leading to a permanent relationship. Perhaps it might be time to close Phantasm down for good. We'll always have our coven, and no one needs or wants another Deidra. We can discuss it more on Saturday."

Witch Two: "Alright then. We have everything down on record. Let's call this done. Saturday it is ladies."

One by one, The Coven dispersed.

/*/

Blue wasn't waiting by the door nor was she in her bed when Hermione arrived home. "Hello love. Mum's home. Where are you? Come on out now. It's time to eat."

Hermione watched as Blue came crawling down the hall on her belly as though she was frightened of something.

Bending down to pick her up, Hermione rubbed her head while whispering mum things in Blue's ear. The kneazle was trembling and Hermione became concerned.

"What's going on girl. Have you had a fright?"

Just as Hermione got the last word out of her mouth, a loud bump sounded from the study. Blue leaped from Hermione's arms and skittered back to the bedroom.

"So that's it. The blasted bitch of a witch must be trying to get free." Drawing her wand, Hermione threw open the study door only to be met by an offensive odor.

"Shite yourself have you? What a comedown. Too bad. Look at it this way. You only have two more days to lay in your own filth. After that, The Coven will deal with you, if they can stand the smell. All your bumping around has frightened Blue. Let me tighten things up a bit so you won't be bumping around. Phew. Then I'll cast an Air Refresh Spell."

Which is what Hermione did.

/*/

After collecting Blue from under the bed, Hermione cuddled her for a bit assuring the kneazle she didn't have anything to worry about. Fifteen minutes later, a calm Blue was strutting about casting eyes first at her empty bowl then at Hermione. As Hermione rose from the couch to go feed her hungry girl, a large Occamy Patronus landed in front of her. More surprised than frightened, Hermione listened to the voice of Witch One explain how Saturday would go.

Once the Patronus evaporated, Hermione snidely remarked how simple it would have been for The Coven to send a Patronus the first time as opposed to pinning her to the couch.

"They want me as Priestess. As if. I'll never attend Phantasm again. Bints"

Once again, Blue was cowering. This time under the living room table. Hermione quickly filled her dish before sitting down to notate what the Patronus had shared so she could explain the full details to Draco when he arrived. With the notes written and set aside, Hermione took a quick shower and changed into tee and jeans. The next question was what should she fix for dinner. Originally, she and Draco had planned to discuss the Potion of the Blood Moon, but Witch One had sent the Patronus which cleared up everything. There wasn't any need for them to take the potion. The Coven wasn't interested in them. They wanted Deidra. Interestingly enough, they all still thought well of her. Even after she declined their invitation to join The Coven and walked away from Phantasm without a word as well. Hermione thought herself lucky, because they could have been ready to treat her as they planned to treat Deidra.

Lifting Blue into her arms, Hermione did a little twirl. "Mr. Malfoy will be thrilled by the news. He may not realize it yet, but this turn of events leaves me in a very good position to attend the Hogwarts Party, on Draco's arm. Hahaha. Take that Harry. I see you looking Cormac. Hahaha."

Blue must have thought her mum was going mad as she jumped from Hermione's arms and went straight to her bed.

/*/

Although she had planned to make dinner for her and Draco, Hermione planted her butt on the couch with a nice glass of wine. By the time she'd finished the one glass, Blue had jumped from her bed and was pacing back and forth at the door.

Her Da was on his way.

Five minutes later, Draco came through the door smiling down at Blue. "Thank you for meeting me at the door love. If not for you, I'd feel unwelcome. Good evening Hermione."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Unwelcome is it? I'll have Blue teach me how to fawn over you. On second thought, I'll leave the fawning to Blue. Your ego is big enough."

"Ah! I waited all day to hear your lilting bits of disparaging sarcasm. My evening is complete. I brought dinner. May I have at least one kiss for being proactive?"

Hermione waltzed over to where he stood. "You may certainly have one kiss. I simply adore a proactive wizard."

Pulling Hermione to him, Draco planted a searing kiss on her lips. In return, Hermione moved even closer to whisper in his ear. "Our problem has been solved. You'll have most of the night to be proactive. I'll explain after we have dinner. By the way. What are we having for dinner?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Our problem has been solved? Had that big brain working overtime have you? Good to know." Smiling into Hermione's hair, Draco couldn't resist adding a bit of cheek. "Acting all interested now that there's been a mention of free food."

"Funny Mr. Malfoy. I'd be careful if I were you, or I'll be the only one able to eat while you try to figure out how to reverse a hex."

"Ah! More threats and intimidation. I'll be able to eat dinner safe in the knowledge my witch cares. Our dinner is lamb chops, roasted potatoes, peas and carrots with a lovely Yorkshire pudding. Shall I put it in the kitchen, or do you want to hex me now?"

/*/

Over dinner, Hermione explained about the Patronus and shared her notes. "Can you imagine?" She asked Draco. "The main Coven witch has an Occamy for a Patronus, and I was lucky enough to see it first hand. Do you know how rare they are? The last real sighting, or even a mention was over seventy years ago. Only a very powerful witch can call up such a magnificent animal. I'm lucky I'm still in her good graces."

Shaking his head, Draco hesitantly replied, "It would have been ideal for her to have liked us before trying to kill us."

Reaching out, Hermione laid her hand on top of Draco's. "I'm sure she still likes me. However, the jury is still out on whether any of them like you."

"Thank you for reminding me I'm the red-headed step child in all this. Perhaps a bit of dessert will improve your disposition."

/*/

The sweetness of the pie did seem to improve Hermione's disposition as she changed the subject entirely. "I have a suggestion Draco."

"You called me by my name. This is going to be good. Suggest away."

"I'm being serious _Dra-a-co_." Hermione replied, dragging his name as though it had five syllables. "The meeting with The Coven is set for 1:00 pm. If all goes well, we should be rid of Deidra shortly after."

"I concur."

"So, I was thinking we could attend Minerva's party."

Draco was so surprised at Hermione's suggestion, for a moment he went stupid. "You want to attend with me? On my arm?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "That surprised a lovely witch wants to be on your arm, in public, Malfoy?"

"I-I. I guess the answer would be yes. I never figured you for a witch who welcomed animosity."

"Well, now you know. What's your answer blonde boy? If you'd rather I go on the arm of…"

Draco jumped up the chair so fast, Blue came running to see if there was trouble.

Turning to Blue, Hermione spoke softly. "Go have a stretch girl. Your Da is being overly dramatic. Obviously, he hasn't ever dated a witch as lovely as myself. What say you Mr. Malfoy? Will we be attending together, or….?"

Draco moved quickly around the table, pulled Hermione to her feet to stare directly into her eyes. "Your threats will not work on me witch. If you plan to attend this party, or any other, it will be on my arm. We are dating."

"That's what I thought," murmured Hermione as she threw her arms around the neck of the wizard she was dating.


	15. Releasing The Kraken

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 14: Getting On The Same Page**

/*/

The sweetness of the pie did seem to improve Hermione's disposition as she changed the subject entirely. "I have a suggestion Draco."

"You called me by my name. This is going to be good. Suggest away."

"I'm being serious _Dra-a-co_." Hermione replied, dragging his name as though it had five syllables. "The meeting with The Coven is set for 1:00 pm. If all goes well, we should be rid of Deidra shortly after."

"I concur."

"So, I was thinking we could attend Minerva's party."

Draco was so surprised at Hermione's suggestion, for a moment he went stupid. "You want to attend with me? On my arm?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "That surprised a lovely witch wants to be on your arm, in public, Malfoy?"

"I-I. I guess the answer would be yes. I never figured you for a witch who welcomed animosity."

"Well, now you know. What's your answer blonde boy? If you'd rather I go on the arm of…"

Draco jumped up the chair so fast, Blue came running to see if there was trouble.

Turning to Blue, Hermione spoke softly. "Go have a stretch girl. Your Da is being overly dramatic. Obviously, he hasn't ever dated a witch as lovely as myself. What say you Mr. Malfoy? Will we be attending together, or….?"

Draco moved quickly around the table, pulled Hermione to her feet to stare directly into her eyes. "Your threats will not work on me witch. If you plan to attend this party, or any other, it will be on my arm. We are dating."

"That's what I thought," murmured Hermione as she threw her arms around the neck of the wizard she was dating.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Chap 15: Releasing The Kraken**

With Covens and Blood Moon potions no longer a worry, Hermione, Draco and Blue sat on the couch entertaining themselves until Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione. Blue began padding from one lap to the other.

Hermione smiled as she held her hands over Blue's ears. "I believe your daughter is aware you might be trying to initiate s-e-x."

"My daughter might be right. I want your s-e-x, and I want it now.

Hermione smiled at her always horny wizard. "What about what I want? Perhaps I'd like to remain on this very couch with my daughter and her da."

"Nope. I believe it's time for us to explain the ins and outs of exclusive dating. Even better, perhaps we should get Blue a companion of the male persuasion." Draco pulled his arm away as Hermione gave him a hard pinch. "Stop witch. I'm trying to solve a family problem here."

"A pinch is better than a hex Malfoy." Hermione replied with a full frown on her face. "Blue will not be getting a male companion, and it's disgusting of you to mention it. She's our baby. No filthy feline will be having a go at her. I will stipulate that we explain certain things to her. She's very smart. She'll understand. Will you go first, or shall I?"

Knowing his next comments might be construed as cheeky, Draco moved farther from Hermione's grasping fingers. "Don't call me Malfoy. You said it yourself. No male companion. Therefore, I'm not going to corrupt Blue with information she'll never need. I'll sit here and be the non-participating, objective partner while you explain how a witch and a wizard who are dating have certain, shall we say, entitlements. You may proceed when ready."

"I know you're taking this as a joke Mal-Draco, but in the interest of having a healthy sex life, or any sex life at all, you'll chime in as necessary to let Blue know we are on the same page. Understand?"

"Understood."

Hermione had said the word and Blue's ears had stood straight up.

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. Sometimes Blue appeared to have human understanding. Even if she didn't, there were certain things that needed to be explained.

"Well here goes nothing." Hermione remarked. Pulling Blue onto her lap, she began. As Hermione was talking, Blue sat as though mesmerized staring at her mum letting out soft purrs every now and the. When Draco interjected a point, Blue turned to face her da. It became clear to Hermione and Draco that Blue might not understand all of it, but was definitely understanding some of it.

When Hermione and Draco finished speaking, it was time to test the waters, so to speak. "Fingers crossed." Hermione joked. "Blue love. Da and I want you to be a good girl and go to your bed. He and I want to have sex."

Draco cringed as he waited for the recoil, but there was nothing. Blue simply rubbed first against Hermione then against Draco before taking a quick drink of water and heading to her bed.

Draco grabbed Hermione up in a hug. "Bloody hell Hermione. You're brilliant with a brilliant daughter. She understood every word. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I believe it does," remarked Hermione, hugging Draco back. "Shall we make the most of it?"

Draco stood then extended his hand to Hermione. "I'd like to start now."

Grabbing Draco's hand, Hermione concurred. "Well come on then boyfriend. Let's go have sex."

So they did.

/**/

Friday morning, Draco woke to find himself nose to nose with Hermione.

"What Hermione? You do know there is such a thing as personal space, especially this early in the morning. I probably still have the smell of lamb on my breath"

Rolling onto her back, Hermione answered smugly. "I've smelled worse on your breath. Personally, I find it incredible that you are whining about personal space when last night you tried very hard to reach my tonsils with your manly piece of meat."

Draco made a small shrug. "My manly piece of meat, eh? That's different. You loved it. Might I remind you that you were an immense help in getting my manly part up to your tonsils."

Hermione swatted at Draco as he rose from the bed. "I simply wanted to tell you that spending the night in my bed will probably not go over well with those witches who are trying to have a go at your manly piece of meat."

Draco grinned at his witch from the bathroom door. "Really? And here I thought you were trying to have an early morning argument. As far as other witches go, they may wonder about my manly prowess, but will never get to experience the Malfoy charm. I am dating. I will now use the facilities then take my leave to go home and get ready for work. By the way, last night was incredible. Since we no longer have to tiptoe around Blue, I would like to put my bid in for sex every night."

Hermione stretched and yawned at the same time as she called out to the closed bathroom door. "Your bid? Shall I assume there will be an auction? If so, I'll need a new outfit."

Draco came hurrying out of the bathroom to stand beside the bed. "Auction? Other bidders? I think not love. You know exactly what I meant. Isn't it time you got that lovely arse out of bed to give me a kiss? I need to be on my way."

Leaving the bed in one swift move, Hermione wrapped herself around Draco and kissed him. "Nothing better than a bit of light banter with my lover in the early morning. By the way, before all this lovely back and forth between us, I actually wanted to remind you that today I will be releasing the Kraken."

"The what?" Asked a completely puzzled Draco."

"The Kraken love. The Kraken. A mythical beast that causes havoc when loosed."

"Oh okay," replied the still puzzled Draco. "Just don't get yourself arrested, because if you do, I won't have anyone on my arm this Saturday evening or anyone to ride me down into the mattress. Have a pleasant day. If it's alright with you and Blue, I'll stop by this evening. It may be a bit later than usual, but I'll be here. Bye love."

"Alright Draco. Blue and I will see you this evening. Be prepared."

"I'm always prepared Miss Granger," replied Draco not understanding one bit of the Kraken nonsense Hermione was spouting.

Hermione sat on the side of the bed for a few more minutes before heading to the bathroom. "Mr. Malfoy has no understanding of the delicacies contained in releasing the Kraken, but he'll soon find out. Yes wizarding world. Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy. Do your worse."

/*/

Cormac passed Hermione in the hallway and simply nodded in her direction. Bint. After all he had done for her and what they had shared, she'd found another wizard with which to pass the time. An unnamed wizard at that. Probably some filthy blighter from the Department of Mysteries. She likes mystery and fantasy. That would be right up her alley. Cormac had to adjust his attitude. He was in the middle of the Ministry. Nobody cared that Hermione Granger had thrown him over for some lesser wizard. They only cared that they wouldn't have to work with a wizard who'd gone completely round the bend. Cormac straightened his back.

"Good morning Cormac. Alright there? Talking to yourself in the middle of the hallway is not a good look."

Cormac returned the greeting with a strained smile. "Of course there's nothing wrong Dirkwood. Just getting a few things settled in my head. No worries."

His fellow staffer Dirkwood made himself clear. "I wasn't worried McLaggen. Just making conversation with a fellow. See you inside."

Cormac was aggravated with himself. Yet again he was allowing Hermione Granger space in his head when he should be concentrating on Romilda Vane. Even though, in his mind, Romilda didn't hold a candle to Hermione. She was the witch who was currently on his arm. Bloody Hermione had his thoughts all over the place. Stepping into his office, Cormac's last thought before plunking his arse in his chair was, good, bloody riddance to the menace known as Hermione Granger and her new relationship.

/*/

Hermione reached her office with a smile on her face. If Cormac thought he had a reason to turn his nose up at her now, just wait. Wait until he learns I'm dating the insufferable, arrogant, overbearing Draco Malfoy. Rubbing her hands together, Hermione softly mumbled. "I can't wait to see the look on his insufferable, arrogant, overbearing face. Oh my. Cormac and the wizard I'm currently dating have a few things in common."

Hermione had just let out a soft giggle when she looked up to find Romilda at her door. Ignoring Hermione's private laugh, Romilda asked if she might have a word.

"Of course Romilda. Come in. Have a seat. How can I help you?"

Romilda stammered a bit before getting to the point. "I hope I'm not overstepping, but Cormac has invited me to attend the Hogwarts Party. Before I accept, I want to be sure I'm not crossing any lines with you."

"Crossing lines with me? Why would you think that?"

Romilda looked embarrassed. " Because, because. Because Cormac has been fairly open about you and he keeping company in the past."

Oh no. Not another one. Cormac and his fat mouth had obviously been busy. Hermione could have been upset, but she wasn't. In fact, Romilda asking questions was the perfect opportunity to release the Kraken. "I'm not sure what Cormac has been saying, but he and I are nothing more than friends who have enjoyed each other's company time to time. No relationship." Here we go, thought Hermione. "In fact Romilda, I have a wizard. I am currently dating Draco Malfoy."

Romilda was so surprised her mouth had flown open.

Hermione smiled inwardly. The Kraken has been released.

"Draco Malfoy? That-that's. That's wonderful. I'm happy for you. I'm sure you make a lovely couple," said Romilda who looked fit to burst over the news. Now that she knew Hermione wasn't interested in Cormac, she had her answer and more. Rising from the chair, Romilda thanked Hermione for her time and hurried away as fast as her feet would move. She had news. The obnoxious, know-it-all was dating the insufferable Draco Malfoy. They deserve each other was one of the thoughts circling Romilda's head as she headed straight for office mates to share the news. And share she did. By mid afternoon, Romilda's office mates and more knew Hermione was dating Draco.

Hermione continued to smile even as most heads in the lunch area turned in her direction to stare as she stood in the lunch queue.

The Kraken was doing its worst.

/*/

Draco hadn't given Hermione's remarks about some bloody, mythical beast any further thought until he began noticing the looks and downright stares. He had even snapped at several of his staff to get back to their work if they wanted to remain employed.

Still not connecting one thing with the other, Draco huffed the entire time he was putting his next presentation together not realizing Hermione's bit of news had already spread from one end of London to the other… until he received Hermione's Owl.

Hello love,

 _Just a short note to let you know I've shared our business. As of about 10:30 this morning, probably the entire Ministry knows we are dating. I've received a fair few glares. No congratulations as of yet. Now you may put a photo of me and Blue on your desk to offend anyone else who chooses to be offended._

 _Blue and I will see you tonight. Bring takeaway_.

 _Hermione._

Draco grinned as he reread the message and finally realized to what Hermione referred when she spoke about this Kraken. She meant to cause chaos. Grabbing a quill, Draco answered the message with as much cheek as he could possible squeeze into a few short lines.

 _Hermione,_

 _Although it's an impossibility, I believe the Kraken has landed here at Malfoy Company as I've been receiving quite a few withering glances from witches and wizards alike. I understand why witches would be perturbed, but wizards. On second thought, I realize I'm just so charming I appeal to all. No turning back now love. We are out there. I imagine McLaggen is beside himself. Cheers._

 _I'll bring Chinese._

 _DLM_

Draco couldn't help smiling over the looks he received as he headed to the Owls section. He now knew the reason for the scrutiny. He had dared put his filthy Malfoy paws, and other body parts on a former war hero. He smiled even more widely on the way back to his office.

/*/

Hermione was still chuckling over Draco's return message when Harry appeared at her door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

Harry shrugged. "I just stopped by to converse with a dear friend. Do I have to want something?"

"In that case, have a seat. I'll be turning in my application shortly. Do you know how many others are applying? What are my chances?"

"Ah! The normally irritable witch now wants my input. Interesting, especially after she's given me a telling off about stepping into her business. Business I might add that is currently circulating through the Ministry. With whom did you share?"

Laughing out loud, Hermione pointed her wand to lock and silence her office before turning to face Harry. "It's a simple thing Harry. Romilda came to my office nosing about Cormac's idea that he and I have, or had a relationship. I was very glad to set her straight. In addition, I might have mentioned I couldn't be dating Cormac as I am currently dating Draco Malfoy."

Harry gave Hermione his version of the side eye. "Romilda Vane? Romilda? The nosiest and most trifling witch in Ministry service. That Romilda? She's the human version of The Daily Prophet, but you knew that. Telling Romilda was the quickest way to spread the news. I will tell you one more thing before I get to the real reason for my visit. Two actually. Cormac McLaggen and Anthony Goldstein are devastated. Their hopes of you turning into a nice witch who might see her way clear to dating either of them have been dashed for once and all. I believe they both fell ill and had to go home sick."

Hermione who had known Harry for a long time knew when he was stretching the truth replied through gales of laughter. "You lying git. They did not."

Harry grinned at his friend. "You're right about that last part. Neither Cormac nor Anthony has gone home in distress, but they are moping about as though they've lost their last friend. I imagine there might be a few more down turned mouths as well. Although I am offering my congratulations, I believe there might not be many more coming. Anyway, my original purpose is to remind you to turn in your applications. It's past 3:00 pm. Get downstairs and get it done."

"Yes boss." Hermione answered with a salute. "I was on my way down when you waylaid me with your nonsense. Ride the lifts with me. I might need the protection of an Auror."

"Funny Miss Granger. Remove your charms and we can be on our way." Then, in a stage whisper, Harry suggested she not mention dating Draco or things might not turn out well.

Giving Harry a quick pinch on the arm, Hermione preceded him out the door.

/*/

After turning in her forms, Hermione took the long way around to the lifts so the nosy Nellies could see she didn't give a fat rats arse what they thought. However, the glares became uncomfortable as she stood waiting for the lifts to reach the floor she was on which made her a bit belligerent. By the time the lift doors opened, she was ready to confront anyone who stepped in her path. Hermione arrived at her floor hoping she would be chosen for one of the new positions. Anything to get away from the self serving dolts in the Ministry who thought they could run her life better than she herself.

Back at her desk, Hermione's good attitude returned. She wanted it out there and it was. The masses could deal with it or stuff the information where the sun didn't shine. Either way, Hermione Granger was going to continue dating Draco Malfoy until she wasn't. Hermione had thoughts of inviting Draco to have lunch with her on Monday before realizing there would be plenty of chances to show him off at the Hogwarts Party.

Hermione was beaming. They thought she and Draco shouldn't be dating. She would make them eat their words and regret their thoughts. Mr. Malfoy might not realize it, but he was going to be part of a show. A very well done show.

/*/

Theo Nott was wondering at the bit of news he'd heard while out to a late lunch in Diagon Alley. Draco and Hermione Granger were dating. As if! Initially, Theo had called bull shite, but he'd heard it from a another reliable source as well. How? Since when? So many questions. Theo admired his mate, but thought he would have had to curse Granger in order to get her to even stand next to him. What bit of magic could he have used to get her to date him? Although it wasn't his business, on the way back from his lunch, Theo decided to cross London to speak to his mate. If Draco had done something unthinkable, perhaps he could help set him straight. Neither the Aurors nor MLE looked kindly on witches being Imperiused, especially not Hermione Granger and more specifically by Draco Malfoy. They'd throw him in the deepest cell in Azkaban. As he stepped off the lift, Theo became a bit wary. Bringing shite like this Draco might not bode well for himself.

/*/

Krakens and relationships were the last things on Draco's mind when he looked up to find Theo at his door. Rising from his chair, Draco walked around the desk with his hand extended. "Hello mate. What are you doing over this side of the city? Lost your way?"

Theo grinned as Draco gestured for him to have a seat. "I'm just here to see what you've been up to."

"Really Theo? How long have you known me. Just about from birth. Am I right? In all that time have you ever just dropped by in the middle of the day? So what's up?"

Before Theo could blurt out more nonsense, Draco knew without a shadow of a doubt Theo had heard the rumors and had come straight to the source.

"As you've said, we've known each other for a good long while. You also know I'd never step a foot into your business, but…."

Here it comes, thought Draco.

"But I've heard a disturbing rumor."

Draco played along. "A rumor? That's not like you mate. Slytherins do not deal in rumors. We make them."

"I know that Draco, but this particular piece of information. This particular piece of information made me think I should come check on you. You haven't Imperiused anyone, have you?"

Draco laughed so loudly three of his staff made a pass by his door to make sure their superior hadn't lost his mind. "I know I can be a miserable sot, but I believe you might be getting me mixed up with Lucius. I have a reputation to uphold. A bit tarnished, but a decent reputation nonetheless. Why would you even ask me something like that?"

Theo was squirming in the chair. "I heard you and the know-it-all Hermione Granger are dating which has to be rubbish. Even though I know you have a soft spot for Hermione, she has nothing but animosity towards you. Therefore, the only way you two would be dating is if you hexed her."

Draco couldn't contain his laughter, so with a quick swish of his wand, he shut the door throwing up a silencing charm as well. "I apologize for laughing Theo, but you should see your face. I have not hexed Miss Granger and do not plan to in the future."

Suddenly, Theo realized Draco was skirting the subject. Yes, he was laughing and joking, but not once had he called rubbish on the rumor. Theo now imagined the rumor must be true.

"Listen mate. I would be insulted if anyone besides you or Blaise asked if I have used the Imperius on a witch. That curse will get a bloke guaranteed time in Azkaban. As I mentioned earlier, I have a reputation to uphold, so I'll reiterate. I never have and never will purposely hex a witch." Deidra's face sprung into Draco's head, so he elaborated on his comment. At least, I'll never hex a decent, upstanding witch. To answer your inquiry about my personal life. Yes. Hermione and I are dating, and there were no spells cast. She is with me willingly. There you have it."

Theo sat there for several seconds not saying a word. When he finally spoke, it was to congratulate Draco and wish him good luck.

"Thanks mate. I appreciate the sentiment. However, luck won't have anything to do with it. I plan to keep Hermione for as long as she'll have me."

Theo was surprised again. Who was this wizard speaking about keeping a witch for as long as she'd have him and what had he done with the arbitrary, arrogant overstepping Draco Malfoy? Theo had his answer. It was time to get back to his own office, but on the way he'd have to Owl Blaise who wasn't going to believe this shite. "Alright mate. Time for me to get back to work. Perhaps Blaise and I will see you this weekend."

Draco extended his hand to Theo. "Perhaps you will mate. Who knows? Thanks for stopping by."

Draco let Theo get out of earshot before letting out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. Hermione had definitely released her Kraken and it had thrown everything into chaos.

/*/

Hermione had made it home, fed Blue and was now sitting on the couch feet up with a glass of wine. Blue was acting kind of anxious pacing back and forth. Finally, Hermione called the kneazle to her lap. "Come here sweetie. Rest those pacing legs."

Blue, who normally came when Hermione called let out a yowl and plopped herself down outside the study door. Hermione put her glass down and sat straight up. Deidra. She hadn't seen to the witch since early last evening. Jumping up, Hermione made a beef sandwich which she hurried in to Deidra. She didn't care for the witch, but she couldn't let her die from hunger. From a smelly arse yes. Hunger no. Hermione was still chuckling as she stepped into the study holding a sandwich and her nose.


	16. Approaching The Witching Hour

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 15: Releasing The Kraken**

Theo sat there for several seconds not saying a word. When he finally spoke, it was to congratulate Draco and wish him good luck.

"Thanks mate. I appreciate the sentiment. However, luck won't have anything to do with it. I plan to keep Hermione for as long as she'll have me."

Theo was surprised again. Who was this wizard speaking about keeping a witch for as long as she'd have him and what had he done with the arbitrary, arrogant overstepping Draco Malfoy? Theo had his answer. It was time to get back to his own office, but on the way he'd have to Owl Blaise who wasn't going to believe this shite. "Alright mate. Time for me to get back to work. Perhaps Blaise and I will see you this weekend."

Draco extended his hand to Theo. "Perhaps you will mate. Who knows? Thanks for stopping by."

Draco let Theo get out of earshot before letting out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. Hermione had definitely released her Kraken and it had thrown everything into chaos.

/*/

Hermione had made it home, fed Blue and was now sitting on the couch feet up with a glass of wine. Blue was acting kind of anxious pacing back and forth. Finally, Hermione called the kneazle to her lap. "Come here sweetie. Rest those pacing legs."

Blue, who normally came when Hermione called let out a yowl and plopped herself down outside the study door. Hermione put her glass down and sat straight up. Deidra. She hadn't seen to the witch since early last evening. Jumping up, Hermione made a beef sandwich which she hurried in to Deidra. She didn't care for the witch, but she couldn't let her die from hunger. From a smelly arse yes. Hunger no. Hermione was still chuckling as she stepped into the study holding a sandwich and her nose.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Chapter 16: Approaching The Witching Hour**

In addition to the sandwich, Hermione allowed Deidra a few seconds of freedom as she cast a few cleansing spells over the witch. "Don't get excited Deidra. I'm not releasing you, and I'm not Draco. You won't be catching me off guard with any rubbish siren song. Actually, I'm in a fine mood this evening and would like nothing more than to hex your arse, so go ahead. Try to escape."

Mumble, mumble, mumble.

"What's that? I'm being unfair and vindictive. You bet your bloody arse I am. Learned it from the best."

Mumble, mumble, mumble.

"Or, have you started worrying about the state of your life tomorrow at this time? Smart witch. I know I'd be worried if I were you. Your fate is hours away. I have it on good authority that you might not come out as you went in. The witches of The Coven can also be unfair and vindictive. Anyway, enough talk. Oops, one last thing. Witch One has invited me to become The Priestess. How's that for irony? You smell a lot better. Try to keep it that way.

Mumble, mumble, mumble.

Hermione made a few last comments before leaving the study. "All mumbling is now over. Silencio."

/*/

After closing the study door behind her, Hermione walked over and plucked Blue out of her bed. "Happy now my sweet girl? Mum has seen to the mean witch. We can now look forward to Chinese food and your da coming."

Blue nudged Hermione with her head as she let out a soft purr as if to acknowledge that her mum wasn't a mean mum.

/*/

It was Friday evening, and for once, Hermione didn't have anything to complain about. She had a new boyfriend. There was a chance she would soon be in a new position, The Coven wasn't after her, and best of all, she would be attending the Hogwarts Party on the arm of her Kraken. She couldn't wait. These thoughts led to what she would wear to the party. Heading to her closet with Blue hot on her heels, Hermione began to search but found fault with each outfit she viewed. "Mum has nothing to wear Blue. I want to look smashing."

Blue let out what amounted to a sarcastic yowl.

Hermione answered her daughter. "Let me clarify love. It's not that I don't have anything to wear. I have loads of lovely clothes in my closet. I just don't have any, make Draco's eyes pop out of his head, outfits. If we are going to put on a show, I want to make it a good one." As though a light bulb went off over her head, Hermione realized she could do it the easy way. She had loads of catalogues from which she could order something smashing. Which is what she would do. "Come on love. Let's go do some shopping. We want Mr. Malfoy to be proud of his date."

/*/

Hermione entered her library where she kept all reading materials. After a quick search, she found what she needed. For the next thirty minutes, she sorted through the four catalogues she had. The choices of semi-formal attire were varied and many. Hermione went back and forth between a close fitting, below the knee, gold sheath which claimed to be made from the softest, body hugging material and a gray, above the knee, flouncy, lace dress.

The gold sheath won out. Hermione ordered the dress along with accessories and called it done.

Looking down at Blue who had remained at her feet during the entire process, Hermione nodded her head. "I believe we have made a wonderful choice. I believe Draco will be happy with my choice. You deserve a treat and I deserve a wine. We are ladies of leisure who will now lounge around as though we are queens. Come on then."

/*/

Blaise and Theo had agreed to meet up for an after work drink. It was an amazed Blaise who listened to Theo go on about what he had learned from Draco himself.

"That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Theo stammered." "Draco Malfoy is dating Hermione Granger, and all you can say is interesting. You're losing your edge."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Theo. "I'm not losing anything. Hermione Granger is a lovely, sexy witch who any wizard would be glad to have on his arm. Although, I do remember her being quite opposed to Draco even being in her line of sight."

"Correct," added Theo. "That's my entire point. Five days ago she would have hexed Draco if he even looked at her. Now, they're dating. Makes no sense. I actually asked Draco, hesitantly of course, if he had Imperiused Hermione. Knowing how volatile our mate can sometimes get, I was lucky he didn't hex me. He was more amused than anything. In the end, he admitted he and Hermione were dating and would be dating until Hermione turned him away."

Theo's last comments resulted in raised eyebrows from Blaise. "Although those last comments don't sound like anything Draco would say, or admit to. We both know Draco has lusted after Hermione for over a year. They'd probably be already dating if Draco hadn't tried his Malfoy moves on her the first time they went out. I am surprised she has given him another chance to make a fool of himself. Hermione is a strong witch. Perhaps she has Imperiused Draco."

Raising his hand to catch the server's attention, Theo replied listlessly. "I agree about him panting after Hermione which leads to the question. Have we lost our brother Slytherin to love?"

Blaise made an uncharacteristic snort. "No worries. This is Draco we are speaking about. We have only lost him until he becomes disenchanted, and he will. Draco is Draco. He chases birds until he catches them. His wall is probably littered with the knickers of those witches who came before Hermione. Draco will be back among the squad before you know it. This will be my last drink. I have shite to do. I need to get home to make myself presentable for this evening's shenanigans. By the way. Are we attending the Hogwarts Party stag or with a partner?"

Finishing his drink, Theo told Blaise he would be attending the party stag.

With his signature Zabini smirk, Blaise replied that Theo might want to concentrate on getting a witch of his own.

Theo was used to remarks of this kind from playboy Blaise, and responded in kind. "I'd be able to find a witch if you weren't shagging half of London."

Blaise laughed at his mate. "Jealous? Have you checked Wales? If I don't see you later, I'll see you at the party. Have a goodnight mate."

"Later mate." Theo remained where he was for several more seconds thinking, checking Wales might not be such a bad idea. By the time he landed in his flat, Theo had firmly decided that a Friday night out in Wales couldn't hurt.

/*/

Draco's late afternoon presentation had gone over well. He and two assistants had dazzled the wealthy entrepreneurs who had come to Malfoy Investments looking for a safe investment haven. Malfoy Investments acquired five new accounts from the presentation. After reviewing the accounts with his managers, Draco left the files in their capable hands to be serviced as necessary.

It had been a long day. After tidying up his desk, Draco said his good weekend to the staff and headed to the lifts. If all went well with The Coven, he and Hermione were onto a amazing first weekend as a couple which could hopefully lead to an amazing future. "Ah! Amazing future." He sighed to himself. "Only if the witch acts right. Otherwise, it might only be an amazing week, or month." Draco wanted to think in terms of forever, but it was Hermione Granger he was talking about. The end of their dating could be Monday coming. Shaking away the negative thoughts, Draco stepped into the lift happy that Hermione now welcomed his Malfoy moves.

/*/

Like Hermione, even though he had a closet full of expensive clothing, Draco wanted new. The Chinese would have to wait for a bit. There was semi-formal attire with his name on it waiting for him at the men's shop.

As soon as he made it out the doors of the Malfoy Building, Draco apparated to Diagon Alley where he stepped into the men's shop Malfoys had used since before he was born. As though he had been on the lookout for Draco, the owner was at Draco's elbow before the door closed behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy sir. How delightful to see you. What are we in the mood for today?"

"Moods are for witches Talbert. I'm here to purchase a suit. I intend to put three on hold until I find out what my witch plans to wear. A navy blue, a dark brown and a charcoal gray. Show me what you have."

"Yes sir. Follow me."

Draco sorted through the suits mumbling that whomever ordered stock needed to step up his game. He'd been seeing these same types of suits since he began buying for himself. Draco turned to Talbert. "Is this everything? Perhaps it's time I chose a shop with a more updated line. The clothing here was popular when my father was a lad."

Talbert didn't want to hear those kind of remarks. He did the ordering and knew what sold and what didn't. If it was anyone other than Draco Malfoy speaking, he would have given him a telling off. These types of suits had served the Malfoys well over the years. Now here was this, this upstart telling him what he should and should not do in his own shop. Unfortunately for the wizard, Mr. Malfoy and others of his status were what kept him in business. It might be time to look into the more popular cuts.

Mr. Malfoy was speaking.

"Thank you for your time Talbert. In this particular instance, your shop has nothing that meets my needs. I'll look elsewhere."

The entire staff who had overheard the conversation turned away from the owner. They had offered their opinions on updating the shop's stock with more popular items, but had met with resistance. The owner who had been serving the wealthy purebloods for years was sure he knew what would sell. Perhaps his short interaction with Draco Malfoy would help adjust his thinking.

Aware his entire staff had heard Draco, Talbert hurried to his office to think over his stance on those new _popular_ items.

/*/

While Talbert was in his office thinking of adding to his inventory, Draco was entering the new men's boutique shop located in Diagon Place. It was new and normally a bit too trendy for Draco tastes. However, the times were no longer normal. He was dating a witch who would not think twice about commenting on anything she thought to be dowdy. Dowdy, thought Draco. The word should not be spoken in the same sentence as the name Malfoy, but… But, he wanted to impress Miss Granger. If that meant throwing out one or more of his old habits, that's what he'd do.

Draco's visit to the new shop turned in his favor. To Draco, some of the clothing was outrageous, but most of it he found favorable. Not his father's type of shop, but his father was dead along with all his hateful beliefs. Draco spoke to a young wizard who was glad to show him all the new lines. Not wanting to go too far astray, Draco let Micah show him a few suits with the longer jackets. Draco was impressed with the look and purchased a charcoal gray pin stripe, a dark brown, two pocket and a navy blue with longer lapels after trying them on. After adding accessories, a chuffed Draco thanked Micah, shrunk down his purchases and hurried to place the takeaway order. His Wonder Wizard Watch was showing 7:30. Hermione and Blue were probably waiting for him by the door and he still had to drop off his purchases.

/*/

Hermione and Blue weren't waiting by the door, but Hermione was wondering why Draco was this late. He'd mentioned being a little late, but it was almost 8:00 pm. "It is almost time for breakfast, and I'm still waiting for dinner," huffed Hermione as she gnawed on a piece of crusty bread which she dumped in the bin when Blue ran to the door. Draco was in the vicinity.

Draco grinned as both his females met him at the door. "Missed me then?" He asked before kissing Hermione on the mouth as he handed her the Chinese.

Not to be outdone, Blue wrapped herself around Draco's legs until he leaned down to ruffle her fur. "I wasn't ignoring my pretty girl. The rule is, greet mum first. In this case, it is more than the rule. It is a matter of not having my hand gnawed off. Mum seems to be fairly hungry."

"I can hear you Mr. smart arse Malfoy. Had you not brought egg rolls, beef broccoli with onions, chicken wings, and rice, I _would be_ gnawing on your hand. I'm starving. Please come to the table so we can eat and you can tell me about your overly long day."

"Ah, overly long," muttered Draco as he headed to the kitchen "I smell an argument."

"I heard that too. Get in here before I give you an argument you won't forget."

Draco whispered to Blue. "Yup. An argument it is." To Hermione, he replied. "Wizard coming on a run."

/*/

There was no argument. Hermione was too hungry to do anything but eat. Remembering Hermione's prior remark to him, Draco responded in kind. "Not getting much to eat Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "Touché Draco. My excuse is the wizard I'm dating took an overly long time to bring the takeaway. Otherwise, I'd be well fed by now."

Draco smiled back at Hermione. "Your use of the words overly long and overly late leads me to believe you want some sort of explanation as to where I've been and what I was doing."

"Not at all," replied Hermione. "I'm simply doing my job. I'm trying to start an argument."

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he wisely put all his attention on the plate in front of him until he felt it was safe to comment. "Shall I join you here tomorrow? That will save The Coven a few minutes if they can pick the three of us up at the same place and time."

In spite of herself, Hermione chuckled. "They were able to beat us down separately. I think it won't be too difficult to pick us up separately. However, if you're nervous about meeting The Coven alone, please feel free to be here on or before the witching hour, so to speak, which is 1:00 pm in case you've forgotten."

"Come here Blue. Come get your mum. She's being rude and insulting. Incidentally Miss Granger. I planned to just be waking up in your bed around that very time allowing just enough time to wash away the smell of your sex. With that settled, I'd like to share a funny story."

Hermione summoned her wand to clear up the dinner remains before responding. "After that remark about me smelling of sex, I'd very much like to hear a funny story. It will be the highlight of my Friday. Shall I brew tea, or would you rather have a brandy?"

"Brandy for me. Thank you."

"Good. Let's move to the living room where we can get comfortable." There wasn't any need to call Blue because she was hot on their heels.

/*/

Draco pulled Hermione down beside him before relating his and Theo's interaction. By the time he finished his the story, Hermione was giggling worse than Romilda Vane. "Are you sitting there telling me Theo Nott came all the way across town to check to see if you'd Imperiused me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Draco replied as he leaned in to give Hermione a kiss. "My steadfast mate was convinced you wouldn't willingly date me without being hexed."

Hermione continued to laugh. "What a wonderful story. I imagine many others are thinking the same thing. We are going to be the talk of the party. I've purchased a new outfit just so I'll be the best dressed, talk of the party Hogwarts has seen in a fair few years."

"Draco leaned in for another kiss. "That reminds me. What dazzling outfit will you be wearing tomorrow? I'd like to coordinate our outfits."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Coordinate our outfits? I'm trying to be dazzling not a twin."

Draco returned the skeptical look. "Alright. We can go with that. So what do you plan to wear? That blue, second skin outfit you use to chase wayward witches would do nicely. I'll wear navy blue."

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck. "I absolutely love it when the staid Draco Malfoy makes a joke. Perhaps I will wear my Deidra chasing outfit. It would make a brilliant statement."

"Great," answered an amused Draco. "We have that settled. On to bigger things. In case you aren't aware, by bigger things I am referring to myself. My bigger thing would like to get you naked in bed."

Snuggling herself against Draco's side, Hermione replied softly that she was ready when he was.

"Now that's the answer I was looking for because I'm always ready for you." Draco replied as he pulled Hermione up off the couch. "Let's move this conversation to the bedroom."

Hermione followed meekly behind the wizard she was dating wondering how his slightest reference to sex could make her so moist.

/*/

After riding each other down into the mattress several times, Hermione and Draco discussed Deidra, the upcoming meeting and the party. When Hermione finally shared she would be wearing a gold colored sheath dress to the party, Draco mentally patted himself on the back for purchasing the dark brown suit. They would complement each other without looking like twins. He was chuffed and his witch didn't even know it.

As he turned to pull Hermione closer, Draco noticed Blue snuggled up at the bottom of the bed. "Our girl has found herself a soft spot."

Glancing down to the bottom of the bed, Hermione whispered that she hoped Blue hadn't been in the soft spot while they were riding each other into the mattress.

"No possible way," cheeked Draco. "Your moaning and thrusting would have driven Merlin himself away."

"That's funny Mr. Malfoy considering you were doing your best to keep up. Perhaps you're right."

"How so?" Questioned Draco trying to stifle a yawn.

"Maybe your daughter does require a companion. I'll check with Laurie."

Draco's eyes flew open. "I'll take that as a bit of humor as it was you who insisted, in no uncertain terms, that no disgusting cat or kneazle would be having a go at your daughter who is an innocent."

Blue lifted her head as though she was listening to every word.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle. "At least you've learned to recognize humor when you hear it. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Hermione. You've worn me out once again. Please make sure I don't oversleep tomorrow."

Hermione smiled into her pillow. The wizard she was dating was such a prat.

/*/

It was Friday evening. However, instead of sitting in the pub, or enjoying dinner at some restaurant with Romilda by his side, Cormac was in his flat pacing back and forth. He'd heard the rumor. Actually, he'd heard the facts. Facts Romilda had gotten directly from the source. Hermione Granger admitted out loud that she is currently dating that tosser of a wizard Draco Malfoy and had actually smiled while sharing the information. "Of all the wizards she could have chosen. She has chosen the self important, obnoxious, overstepping pig of a wizard. What a prat I've been. Wining, dining and occasionally shagging a witch who all the time had her eyes on Malfoy. I hope Miss Granger never needs another favor because she won't get it from me. I'm done with her. I'm finished. She can kiss my bloody arse." Pouring himself a drink, Cormac continued to rant until an owl banging against the window caught his attention.

Grabbing the owl a bit roughly, Cormac received a nice bite for his trouble before the bird flew away. The owl was from Romilda who was inquiring why he hadn't made it to her flat to pick her up.

 _Cormac,_

 _It's coming up on 8:30. You were supposed to pick me up at 8:00. What's going on? I've told all my friends you would be escorting me out tonight. I'll be pretty embarrassed if it is your intention to stand me up. If something has come up, you could at least had the courtesy to owl me._

 _Romilda_

Cormac glanced at the message several times before hurrying to get dressed. He had lost Hermione. He couldn't afford to lose Romilda. What would he look like appearing at the Hogwarts Party without a witch on his arm. Before he stepped into his trousers, Cormac sent Romilda a three word response.

 _On my way._

As he checked himself in the full length mirror hanging from his bedroom closet door, Cormac admitted it was better to have a witch like Romilda in hand than no witch at all. With one last ruffling of his curly hair, Cormac apparated to the front steps of Romilda's flat.

He couldn't love the witch he wanted, so he would love the witch he was with.


	17. Before The Soiree

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 16: Approaching The Witching Hour**

What a prat I've been. Wining, dining and occasionally shagging a witch who all the time had her eyes on Malfoy. I hope Miss Granger never needs another favor because she won't get it from me. I'm done with her. I'm finished. She can kiss my bloody arse." Pouring himself a drink, Cormac continued to rant until an owl banging against the window caught his attention.

Grabbing the owl a bit roughly, Cormac received a nice bite for his trouble before the bird flew away. The owl was from Romilda who was inquiring why he hadn't made it to her flat to pick her up.

 _Cormac,_

 _It's coming up on 8:30. You were supposed to pick me up at 8:00. What's going on? I've told all my friends you would be escorting me out tonight. I'll be pretty embarrassed if it is your intention to stand me up. If something has come up, you could at least had the courtesy to owl me._

 _Romilda_

Cormac glanced at the message several times before hurrying to get dressed. He had lost Hermione. He couldn't afford to lose Romilda. What would he look like appearing at the Hogwarts Party without a witch on his arm. Before he stepped into his trousers, Cormac sent Romilda a three word response.

 _On my way._

As he checked himself in the full length mirror hanging from his bedroom closet door, Cormac admitted it was better to have a witch like Romilda in hand than no witch at all. With one last ruffling of his curly hair, Cormac apparated to the front steps of Romilda's flat.

He couldn't love the witch he wanted, so he would love the witch he was with.

 **/*************************************************************************

 **Chap 17: Before The Soiree**

Blaise had given Theo an idea. There were a few witches in Wales who had shown interest in him instead of the witch eater Blaise, but Theo hadn't followed up too well. He'd had a few dates with a witch who didn't have any interest in banging around London, and him not interested in banging around Wales hadn't left much to build a relationship on. Perhaps now was the time to make another move on Jessica, (Jessie) Collier which is what Theo had done. As soon as he had the chance, Theo sent an Owl to Jessie asking her out for this evening and Saturday evening as well. Jessie wasn't a get around witch so the chance she would be free for two nights was plausible.

After sending the Owl, Theo hurried home to check his closet just in case Jessie's answer was yes. In a good mood over his possibilities, Theo casually muttered. "Take that Mr. Zabini."

It was a chance well taken because Jessie's answer was yes. She invited Theo to come through early so they could have a catch up. Theo was in and out of the shower, dressed and ready for a portkey to Wales in forty five minutes. When he appeared at the front door of Jessie's flat, she welcomed him like the lost flame he was.

Jessie wasn't one for pubs and clubs so they decided on takeaway. After the takeaway arrived, Theo and Jessie had their cozy catch up reconnecting over a lamb dinner with caramel squares as dessert. By the time their conversation was over, Jessie had accepted Theo's invitation to accompany him to the Hogwart's Party. There was some hand holding and a peck on the cheek as he was leaving, but Theo didn't push for intimacy. There would be time enough for that if things worked out.

As he landed back in his flat, Theo made a mental note to get up early to apply for the several portkeys he and Jessie would need to get back and forth from Wales. Satisfied all was in order, Theo turned on a cool shower. He may not have made any moves on Jessie, but he was still a wizard with needs. With the cool shower and his own ministrations, Theo was very relaxed when he pulled back the blanket to get in bed.

/**/

Contrary to his smart mouth remarks of the previous evening, Draco was up as early as Hermione on Saturday morning enjoying breakfast right along with her and Blue. "I don't like to eat and run, but there are things I need to get sorted before the witching hour of 1:00 pm."

Meow.

Hermione leaned down to give Blue a rub. "No worries lovely. Your da doesn't want to meet The Coven smelling of his girlfriend's sex."

Draco gave Hermione a sly wink. ""I believe I'll bring a bottle of my cologne to your flat in order to keep you under control. Perhaps I'll bring a large bottle in hopes you'll be too busy smelling it to make rude comments."

Hermione shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I'm a master of rude comments. Just ask anyone."

Draco laughed as he walked around the table to kiss Hermione. "I don't have to ask anyone. Thus, the large bottle of cologne. It's coming up on 10:30. I'd like to make a quick stop in Diagon Alley. I saw something I should have picked up while I was there yesterday. I know what I want so I'll be there and back in no time. Do you plan to clean up your guest before The Coven calls?"

"I do not," replied Hermione as she speared the last piece of egg off her plate. "The smellier the better. I'm sure Witch One will appreciate the humor. Off you go then Mr. Malfoy. Blue and I have things to do as well. I'm thinking of spelling my hair gold to match my dress."

Draco snorted. "You wouldn't"

"You're right. I wouldn't, but it would be one way to bring attention to us. I bet they wouldn't stop talking about the beautiful golden witch being escorted by the somewhat handsome wizard. Just a thought."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sure the attendees will have enough to talk about without you spelling you hair gold. You know like, I wonder if they've shagged, or, does she take that big dick all at once or a bit at a time."

Hermione made a loud chuckle. "So, should I be on my guard against all those witches who know what is inside your trousers? I imagine there are plenty. Your only saving graces are that I'm good with a wand, and we are dating. I'm sure of the wizard whose arm I'll be on."

Although joking, Hermione's words caused a bolt of heat to run through Draco's body. His witch wasn't worried about other witches. She was sure of him which was a lucky break because there might be a fair few witches who could make rude remarks if they chose. He'd been a beast about some things in the not so long ago past. However, there would be no more discreet dating as long as he and Hermione remained a pair. "Thank you for your faith in me love. I look forward to giving the entire party something to talk about. My only hope is that McLaggen doesn't come at me with wand drawn or I'll be forced to duel him."

Hermione wrapped arms around Draco's neck, and laughingly replied. "You're barking. Harry will be happy to arrest you if you do. However, if Cormac comes at you with wand drawn, I'll duel him. Please be back by 1:30."

Taking one last kiss from Hermione, Draco gave Blue a pat on the head before heading to the door. "I'll see you both soon. Take care of mum Blue."

/*/

Hermione cleared up, but remained seated in the kitchen thinking about this and that including her new relationship with Draco. Now that he had approached her in the correct manner, she was sorry she had held him off for a year. Not only was he brilliant, handsome and charming, but he absolutely curled her toes when they shagged. She could do worse.

When the last stray thought wafted away, Hermione rose from the chair to get on with the business of getting herself ready to meet The Coven. She was surprised to find it was already 11:40. Hurrying into the bedroom, Hermione showered then dressed in a green pants set. No jeans in front of The Coven. She wasn't about to test their patience. Hermione saw to her hair last which was a mess. Mr. Malfoy had a fixation with running his hands through her hair, especially during sex. Although she loved the feel of his hands in her hair, his gestures always left a tangled mess. Like now. Hermione tried brushing it to no avail. She finally had to use a hair detangling spell to bring it back to some semblance of normal. "Perhaps I should start wearing a cap to bed."

As the words left her mouth, Draco appeared in the doorway. "Perhaps that hair should start acting like hair and you wouldn't need a cap."

Hermione turned and gave Draco a wide smile. "There are so many things I could say, but I won't because the end result of you pulling my lovely hair is a fantastic orgasm. Of course, I could use the little used Hands Off spell, but then where would you be? Now that you've had your telling off, shall we go get the smelly one ready for whatever?"

Draco smiled at his unruly witch and her formerly unruly hair. He had started the back and forth and gotten the telling off he deserved. "Well witch. Before we go see to Deidra, I'd like you to have this." Reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small packet, Draco brought it back to full size before handing it to Hermione. "For my witch."

Between grinning and fumbling, it took Hermione a minute to get the parcel open. When the item fell into her hand, Hermione glanced at Draco with a look that would have meant hot shag if they weren't pressed for time. "What is this material? It's beautiful Draco. I love it," she gushed as she placed the wrap around her shoulders. "It's the perfect dark gold color to enhance my dress. Come here. You deserve a kiss."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and took his kiss, and whispered softly. "A beautiful item for a beautiful witch. Now let's get the former Priestess wrapped for travel."

"I concur. Fifteen minutes until countdown. Let's get her ready. Thank you again for the gift Draco. I'm going to feel like a queen tonight."

Not usually one to offer trite sentiments, Draco found himself speaking one. "You're my queen every night."

Hermione realized Draco Malfoy had just spoken from his heart and felt chills run up and down her body. "I'm his queen every night. This wizard is a keeper," she whispered as she followed Draco to the study.

/*/

The study smelled even worse than the previous day. Blue had taken one sniff and headed for the bedroom on a run. Draco cast an air refresher smell but allowed Deidra to remain as foul smelling as she had been for the last several days. Once she was wrapped, Draco used the Follow Me spell to get Deidra into the living room where several seconds later he felt himself being pulled into Apparition.

Even though Draco knew what was scheduled to happen, he was still caught off balance by the speed of it all. As soon as his feet hit solid ground, he looked around for Hermione.

"No worries Wizard Malfoy." Stated a female voice. "All is well. If you'll take two steps down, you'll find your partner waiting."

When Draco did as asked, he found himself standing next to Hermione who reached out to take his hand. They stood on some type of landing which overlooked a smooth, flat floor. A floor on which The Coven had seen fit to drop the still restrained and smelly Deidra. Hermione glanced at Draco and gave him a wink. Draco knew his witch was in her glory. The Coven obviously agreed with her methods.

A voice began to speak. "Greetings Hermione, Draco. Welcome to the quarters of The Coven. We'd first like to thank you both for bringing Deidra to us. She was a hard one to track down. Then, the whole of us would like to apologize for what we had to do to get your attention, but it was necessary. For the record, we'd like either or both of you to explain how you managed to catch the foul smelling Deidra. You may begin at anytime."

Draco gestured for Hermione to speak. And speak she did. Starting from the day Blue jumped into her arms at The Menagerie, Hermione explained every detail including turning Deidra into a bone. When Hermione mentioned having turned Deidra into a bone and back, there were some hushed whispers from the witches of The Coven. Hermione smiled to herself thinking perhaps Deidra would end up a bone after all. At the end of her recitation, Witch One waved her wand and the four volumes of Being The Receptacle zoomed into Hermione's hand.

"The books are yours to keep. Do not worry. All charms and spells have been removed, so they are simply a lovely set of books. The last item on our agenda is the future. Myself and the other witches of The Coven would like to invite you Hermione to join us. We welcome your brilliance and intuition. You may speak."

Hermione again glanced over at Draco before offering any comments. He made a small shrugging motion with his shoulders, so Hermione shared their decision. "Thank you Witches of The Coven for your invitation. However, Draco and I have discussed this matter and come to the conclusion that neither of us care to be involved with either The Coven or Fantasm for the future."

A different witch spoke this time. "Actually, Hermione, Draco. This is the answer we expected. Just know that Deidra will not be returning to Fantasm in any position. We appreciate your frank answer and would like to wish you and Draco well. This ends your part in our, what we shall call, The Meeting of Retribution. Shortly, you will find yourselves back in the place we found you. Thank you again."

In what seemed like seconds, Hermione and Draco were back in Hermione's flat with an overly excited Blue running around their heels. Hermione picked Blue up to cuddle her so she would calm down.

While Hermione was cuddling Blue, Draco happened to glance at his Wonder Wizard Watch, and shouted out in surprise. "Hermione love. We've been gone for hours. It's coming on 6:30."

"6:30? It seemed as though we were only there for minutes. We should be getting ready for our debut. Why don't you go get ready. I'll just put our books away, feed Blue then get ready myself. Wasn't it fascinating to watch The Receptacle be turned back into our books? I'm glad we didn't have to sacrifice them after all."

Draco actually didn't care one way or the other about the now harmless books, so he answered with a simple me too as he headed for the door.

Setting Blue down, Hermione took the four volumes and placed them in a top spot in the study, after which, she fed Blue then went off to get ready for the soiree.

/*/

Even though time was short, for Draco, the getting ready was a small thing. As always, his preparations were in order. His suit, shirt, tie, underwear, socks and shoes were lying neatly across his bed. As he doused himself with the cologne, Draco smiled. Nothing like a sure thing to keep his witch at his side. He smiled again when he realized Hermione would go wherever she wanted regardless of cologne. He was also chuffed when he realized that his dark brown suit had thin lines of what could be described as gold thread running down it. The fates were working in his favor.

A bit of trepidation ran through Draco as he was putting on his shoes and socks. What if some arsehole made a remark to Hermione. He definitely wouldn't stand by and let it go unchallenged. But what could he do? As much as he had joked about it with Hermione, he couldn't draw his wand, or go muggle and punch a person on the nose. Questions, questions. He'd just have to hope no one was unmannerly enough to step out of line. One quick session with his hair and Draco judged himself ready to meet the masses.

/*/

Blue sat on the bed watching her mum flit from on end of the room to the other. Unlike Draco, Hermione's outfit was spread over multiple places. Her dress was in the closet. Her shoes were still on the shoe rack. Her underwear was still in the drawer. The jewelry Hermione planned to wear was locked away in a chest. Luckily, Hermione planned to go barelegged because she hadn't thought to purchase any stockings. Obviously, she could have conjured a pair of stockings, but she was rushing around and didn't think about it. When she finally stepped into the shower, she had to let out a huge breath. She had never been this uncoordinated in her entire life. Perhaps she wasn't as ready to meet the world on Draco's arm as she pretended. As she conditioned her hair, Hermione hoped that no one (Cormac) would be foolish enough to approach her with his nonsense in front of Draco. Hermione sighed again. She was being foolish. Cormac was a prat, but he wasn't a fool. She hoped.

Tonight she wanted to look sleek, so after stepping out of the shower, Hermione applied a bit of Sleek-Easy to her hair. The effect was amazing. Even without being styled, her hair was hanging straight down with just a faint bit of curl. Hermione grinned at herself in the mirror. "We are going to look so good together Mr. Malfoy. They are going to have to give us a prize. For several seconds, Hermione chastised herself for not wanting to wear an outfit which complemented Draco's. They would have been fierce. Oh well, another time she told herself as she stepped into the gold dress. Turning herself in front of the full length mirror, Hermione found fault with the panty lines and quickly removed her knickers. Turning again, she pronounced herself perfect. With a few quick turns of her wand, the sleek, upswept bun was in place. To top everything off, Hermione put on the Tiger Eye jewelry set her mother had given her so long ago. Her mother had purchased the golden with bands of dark brown set to counteract all the strange happenings that seemed to follow her daughter around, insisting tiger eye would bring harmony and balance to Hermione's life. Whatever they were supposed to bring to her life, Hermione only knew at that moment the set went perfectly with her outfit.

/*/

To pass time until Draco came to collect her, Hermione first cuddled with Blue then had a wine, checking her Wonder Witch Watch between sips of wine. It was 8:15. She began to wonder what was keeping Draco. Finally, at 8:35 Blue went running to the door. Draco was in the vicinity. Determined not to let her annoyance show, Hermione plastered a wide smile on her face.

When Draco came though the door, the first thing he noticed was the fake smile on Hermione's face. Not wanting to ruin the evening before it started, he ignored it. "Hello love." He said, kissing Hermione before petting Blue. "You look amazing."

Hermione couldn't remain annoyed, especially after seeing Draco's choice of a suit. He had chosen a suit that complimented her outfit to the fullest.

Replacing the fake smile with a real one, Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck. "You look so handsome in your lovely suit. Although I'm surprised you chose one of the most current styles. No top pocket. Now that's a scandal."

Draco reacted by squeezing Hermione to him and whispering in her ear. "I couldn't have the most beautiful witch in London on my arm and not be properly current. She would never let me hear the end of it."

Hermione loved Draco's compliments and couldn't let them pass without a giggle and a comment. "It's been said that Draco Malfoy only dates the most beautiful witches in London. I'll now have to consider that a statement of fact and not some idle rumor."

Kissing Hermione's nose, Draco offered his clap back. "Not trying to start an argument are we Granger?"

Giving Draco a wink, Hermione responded with a cheeky answer. "Not at all, and don't call me Granger. I have a first name. Use it."

Draco stepped away from Hermione to let out an extremely loud laugh before responding to her cheek. "Touché Hermione. Touché."

Hermione moved closer to leave a sexy kiss on Draco's lips and cheeks. "Now you have lipstick all over your face. Will you leave it like that, or clean it off? Your choice."

Draco hurried to look in the mirror. Sure enough there were lip prints across his mouth and cheeks. He hadn't even noticed Hermione was wearing lipstick. Shame on me, he thought as he gave a quick flick with his wand to remove the traces of Hermione's lip prints.

Walking back into the living room, Draco grinned at Hermione. "Nice job of marking your territory _Hermione._ Shall we be on our way?"

Grabbing onto Draco's arm, Hermione grinned up at him as they reached to touch the aluminum can sitting on the living room table. "Be a good girl Blue. Mum and da are out for the evening. Next stop, the Hogwarts gates."

"On three then," remarked Draco, just before he and Hermione were whisked away.

/*/

They landed at the end of a fairly long queue of handsomely dressed witches and wizards where Draco happened to spot one of The Daily Prophet's mangy photographers. Giving Hermione's arm a slight nudge just before leaving a kiss on her forehead, Draco whispered in her ear. "Prophet ghoul at 5:00. Hold still."

As the flash went off, Hermione and Draco turned in unison so the prat could get a lovely photo of their smiling faces.

Hermione and Draco sped up to catch the queue which had begun to move rather rapidly. Murmuring to each other, Hermione declared, "Now that's the way to start a soiree."

Draco simply nodded.


	18. All Eyes On Us

**Previously on Love Vessel Chapter 17: Before The Soiree**

Kissing Hermione's nose, Draco offered his clap back. "Not trying to start an argument are we Granger?"

Giving Draco a wink, Hermione responded with a cheeky answer. "Not at all, and don't call me Granger. I have a first name. Use it."

Draco stepped away from Hermione to let out an extremely loud laugh before responding to her cheek. "Touché Hermione. Touché."

Hermione moved closer to leave a sexy kiss on Draco's lips and cheeks. "Now you have lipstick all over your face. Will you leave it like that, or clean it off? Your choice."

Draco hurried to look in the mirror. Sure enough there were lip prints across his mouth and cheeks. He hadn't even noticed Hermione was wearing lipstick. Shame on me, he thought as he gave a quick flick with his wand to remove the traces of Hermione's lip prints.

Walking back into the living room, Draco grinned at Hermione. "Nice job of marking your territory _Hermione._ Shall we be on our way?"

Grabbing onto Draco's arm, Hermione grinned up at him as they reached to touch the aluminum can sitting on the living room table. "Be a good girl Blue. Mum and da are out for the evening. Next stop, the Hogwarts gates."

"On three then," remarked Draco, just before he and Hermione were whisked away.

/*/

They landed at the end of a fairly long queue of handsomely dressed witches and wizards where Draco happened to spot one of The Daily Prophet's mangy photographers. Giving Hermione's arm a slight nudge just before leaving a kiss on her forehead, Draco whispered in her ear. "Prophet ghoul at 5:00. Hold still."

As the flash went off, Hermione and Draco turned in unison so the prat could get a lovely photo of their smiling faces.

Hermione and Draco sped up to catch the queue which had begun to move rather rapidly. Murmuring to each other, Hermione declared, "Now that's the way to start a soiree."

Draco simply nodded.

 **/**************************************************************************

 **Chap 18: All Eyes On Us**

When Hermione and Draco finally got to the end of the queue, they immediately found themselves in the middle of a horde that didn't seem to have a destination.

"What in Merlin's good name is going on here?" Muttered Hermione, stretching her neck trying to see around the logjam of people. "We're here to see and be seen not stand in some bloody ball."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. There was no way he wanted an aggravated date. She was bad enough in the best of times. After that thought passed through his head, Draco glanced quickly at Hermione thinking that was just plain rude, knowing if he'd said it out loud there would have been consequences. Draco did the next best thing. He grabbed tightly to Hermione's hand and pushed through the crowd saying a polite excuse me every few seconds. Looking back at Hermione, Draco was pleased to see a big smile on her face.

"Great minds think alike love. If you hadn't started pushing, I would have. I believe we are nearing the clearing. I see tables."

Draco smiled back at Hermione. When he faced forward once3 again, he was looking into the face of Minerva McGonagall. Draco stepped back so fast his heel landed on Hermione's toes.

"Owww Draco. I need these toes for dancing. Good evening Prof…. Minerva. How are you? I'm sure Draco would have said good evening if he wasn't busy stepping on my toes."

Doing her famous McGonagall gesture, Minerva put her hand to her throat before replying. "Good evening Hermione. We missed you last year. Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to your first Hogwarts Annual Party."

Draco spoke up. "Good evening Minerva. Thank you for the welcome. I'd like it ever so much if you'd call me Draco. Calling me Mr. Malfoy makes me feel old."

"Very well. Welcome Draco. We've done things differently this year. In place of reserved places, guests will be able to sit at the table of their choice. Feel free to mingle. If you'll excuse me, I need to greet The Minister and his party."

No sooner had the words, The Minister and his party, come out of Minerva's mouth than Kingsley appeared at her side.

"Minerva! How lovely to see you. Fantastic job with the decorations. Good evening Hermione, Draco. Minerva puts on a lovely party. I hope you both have brought your brightest smiles and best dancing shoes."

Extending his hand to Kingsley, Draco smiled. "Good to see you too Minister. I managed to smash Hermione's foot. I just might be dancing with you this evening."

Kingsley guffawed as he turned to automatically glance down at Hermione's feet. "I think you've lucked out. Hermione's feet look like they are ready to dance. I'll excuse myself to greet other guests. Enjoy yourselves. Minerva will you accompany me around the room. I'll need your quiet whispers to remind me of a few of these names."

Minerva acquiesced by taking Kingsley's arm.

/*/

Due to Kingsley's booming laugh, many guests had turned in his direction thereby getting their first glimpses of the Granger/Malfoy couple. To both Hermione and Draco's surprise, while there were a few frowns showing, wide smiles remained on most faces.

Hermione whispered sinfully in Draco's ear. " Although it has ruined the surprise, it appears that Releasing The Kraken worked in our favor. I had so hoped to meet with some adversity."

Smiling down at her, Draco gave a cheeky reply. "No worries love. There's plenty of adversity to go around. I see McLaggen, Goldstein and Potter gazing in this very direction. In fact, your best friend appears to be coming our way. Shall I draw my wand now, or wait until Harry draws his?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle just as Harry reached them. "Hello Harry. I believe you already know my date. How are you?"

Draco smiled down at his feet. If Harry noticed, he didn't comment. Instead, he was at his most charming best. "Hello Hermione. It's great to see you in such a cheery mood. Being one half of a couple is doing you a world of good. Hello Draco. Keeping a smile on my best friend's face is hard. I commend you. There are empty seats at our table, if you don't mind mingling with us common folk."

Draco didn't like the last of Harry's comments and immediately stiffened, but Hermione was quick to give his arm a little squeeze. "What do you think Draco? Shall we sit at Harry's table to torture him and his date, or, shall we look for seats at a more welcoming table?"

Hermione had seen right through Harry's taunting comments, and after Hermione's arm squeeze, so had Draco. "Well, Mr. Potter. If you and the other common folk at your table can stand to compete with our shine, Hermione and I will be glad to brighten your night.

Harry actually offered a genuine smile. "You call it shine. I call it…. Never mind. There's a witch present. Let's go sit down, or Hannah will think I've deserted her."

"Only if she's smart," mumbled Draco who received a nice pinch on the thigh from Hermione for his cheek.

/*/

Hermione smiled brightly as all eyes turned to her and Draco as he seated her. "Good evening all. How is everyone?"

Draco couldn't help the small smile that played across his face. His witch was doing everything except a pirouette. He gave a nod in the general direction of …. everyone before seating himself. Glancing around the table, Draco made a mental note of the looks on various faces. Hannah, welcoming. Finch-Fletchley, bland. Corner, bland,. Dean Thomas, bland, and Potter, bland and ugly. Draco was thanking his lucky stars that neither McLaggen nor Goldstein had chosen to sit at this table and had just let out a soft sigh of relief when McLaggen sidled up to the table with Romilda Vane holding tightly to his arm.

Cormac greeted the table at large turning slightly so he was faced away from Hermione and Draco. "Good evening all." Bringing Romilda close to his side, Cormac introduced her around as though no one knew who she was. Several of the wizards nodded while the witches said hello.

Although Hermione knew she would hear about it later from Draco, she stood and reached out for his hand. "Come on love. Let's go greet some of the other guests. I think I see a few of your mates. Excuse us please." She remarked, turning towards Harry and Hannah. "We'll be back." Hermione added gaily as she and Draco walked away.

Five steps from the table, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. "I see what you did there Granger, and you will be paying for it later."

Hermione giggled softly as she tightened her hold on Draco. "I have no idea what you mean Mr. Malfoy. I simply want to have a stroll around the room."

"Okay, Miss stroll around the room. I'm looking at it as you showing off your lovely, gold dress. And make no mistake. It is a lovely outfit, especially the shawl. My only question. Will McLaggen and Goldstein be able to remove the drool from the handsome suits they currently wear?"

Hermione didn't give any response, but did break out in a wide smile. She did, however, comment when Draco looked her in the face. "You said it yourself Draco. We are here to shine, and shine we will. Actually, you and your handsome suit have already been on the receiving end of a few piercing stares from several unhappy witches. _You'll be paying for it later."_

Draco gave Hermione a nudge and a smile, and was still smiling when he was hailed by Blaise and Theo. Raising his hand in greeting, Draco led Hermione over to where his mates were standing. Draco couldn't help noticing that things were reversed. Theo had the Welsh witch on his arm while Blaise was solo. There was no question in Draco's mind that Blaise was there to witch watch. Draco didn't condemn Blaise for his actions because there had been many nights and many parties where he himself had done the same thing which usually ended with some witch leaving on his arm.

/*/

Both Blaise and Theo watched as Draco moved in their direction.

Blaise was first to comment. "I believe I'll have to change my opinion."

"On what mate?" Asked Theo.

"I now believe you are right. We've lost our mate to love. Draco Malfoy hasn't ever held that tightly to a witch in all the time I've known him. In addition, Granger is one of the finest looking witches at this party. If Draco lets loose of her, I might try my hand."

Theo glanced at Blaise then turned away uttering softly. "You're barking mate. With as tight a hold as Draco has on her, I don't think he'll ever let her loose."

Blaise smiled as he raised his glass at the approaching couple. "No worries Theo. That was just something to say. Draco has finally got into Granger's good graces. He'd be a fool to let her go, and our mate is no fool."

Blaise and Theo had been speaking in low tones so Jessie hadn't heard their entire conversation, but she'd heard enough. Draco Malfoy was no longer available. Her friend Gayle would be heartbroken. Even though Draco had only taken her out twice, Gayle had hoped giving up her knickers was enough to keep Draco coming back, and he had, twice. She had tried to tell Gayle that the British lads were only out for a good time, but her opinion had fallen on deaf ears. Gayle was sure Draco would keep coming back. Now, here they were watching Draco approach with a witch on his arm. Gayle must be devastated.

Theo who only wanted a date and possible shag after was oblivious. He didn't realize why Gayle had asked to accompany him and Jessie to the party, but he was about to learn.

/*/

Draco had been half right. While neither Anthony nor Cormac actually drooled on themselves, they were definitely aware of Hermione and her gold dress. Anthony had a bit more sense than Cormac and was concentrating on the witch on his arm even as he felt stirrings within himself for things he'd never had. On the other hand, Cormac whose eyes had followed Hermione across the room was highly annoyed that she had chosen Draco Malfoy the philanderer over him.

Romilda was loud and abrasive, but she wasn't stupid. Cormac was out of sorts and she knew why. Hermione Granger had chosen, but she hadn't chosen him. Not one to be outdone, Romilda had her ways. She handed Cormack a sweet. "You have such a sour look on your face Cormac. Take this sweet. It will sweeten you up."

Cormac accepted the small candy and thanked Romilda. She was a bit clingy, but she would have to do. After slipping the sweet into his mouth, Cormac began to relax and think. How could he have ever doubted Romilda? She was his kind of woman. Giving her arm a squeeze, Cormac leaned down to leave a kiss on Romilda's forehead.

I've got you now, thought Romilda. A sweet a day will keep Hermione away. Letting out a soft giggle, Romilda was not surprised when Cormac deftly let his hand graze her bum. Their night was definitely going to end on a high note and a very hot shag. Romilda was ecstatic. With the continued help of love potion sweets, Cormac McLaggen wouldn't remember Hermione Granger's name.

/*/

Draco approached Theo and Blaise with his hand extended. He nodded in Jessie and Gayle's direction but nothing more. After shaking hands with Draco and greeting Hermione, Theo introduced Jessie and Gayle before inviting Hermione and Draco to join their table. Draco wasn't chuffed to see Gayle, but he was with Hermione. Past discretions didn't matter, or so he thought.

Hermione had different thoughts. Initially, she had greeted everyone with a smile. Five seconds later, she realized the Gayle witch had a strange posture. It had only taken Hermione five more seconds to realize what was going on. Gayle was a conquest. Glancing at Draco and seeing the pink tinges running across his face, confirmed her thoughts. Instead of thinking with her head, Hermione was thinking with her heart and spoke out of turn to Blaise and Theo. "Good evening gentlemen. From the looks of things, it would seem you've made a decision on your mate's life."

Theo and Draco were caught off guard having no idea what Hermione meant while the savvy Blaise was quick to catch on and tried to diffuse the situation. "Looking good Granger. Gold is your color. May I get you a drink?"

For a few moments, it was a bit confusing. Draco thought Blaise was overstepping. Hermione felt Blaise was trying to remove her from the area so Draco could consort with Gayle, and Theo was still looking forward to a happy ending. Jessie and Gayle remained silent.

Draco had felt Hermione stiffen up and pull away from him, but thought it was because Blaise had offered to get her a drink. "Thank you for your concern Blaise, but if Hermione wants a drink, I'll get it. She's on my arm. I'll see to her."

Blaise shrugged. "Alright mate. No problem. Just being a gentleman."

Draco huffed but didn't reply.

Hermione who was the recipient of Gayle's cool stare spoke up for herself. "Relax wizards. I've been able to get my own drinks for quite a while. If you'll excuse me, I think there's a white wine calling my name."

Draco called after Hermione, but she didn't acknowledge him. Draco was furious thinking Blaise and Theo had put Gayle in front of him. "Have you forgotten who I am?" Draco growled. "I'm a grown wizard who is able to make his own choices."

Theo was surprised at Draco's outburst. "Calm down Draco. I don't know what's gotten up your nose, but there are witches present who don't need to suffer your temper."

"Temper?" Questioned Draco. "You haven't seen temper yet. I want to know what game you're playing."

Blaise who was two steps ahead of Theo grabbed Draco by the arm. "Come on mate. Let's go to the bar to get a drink. No matter what you are thinking. None of this was intentional. Let's go find Hermione."

A still irritated Draco turned away from Theo and the two witches to follow Blaise to the bar. When he and Blaise walked up, Draco was even more irritated to find Hermione standing at the bar with a wizard on either side of her. Knowing this wouldn't end well if he confronted her, Draco moved smoothly between Hermione and the wizard on her left. "Hello love. Did you order one for me?"

Hermione saw Blaise at Draco's elbow and became even more aggravated. "I haven't ordered you anything Draco. I was under the impression Blaise and Theo would order for you and the witches."

Draco moved from irritated to a completely foul mood. Grabbing Hermione by the arm, he asked what she was playing at.

Blaise had the good sense to walk away. Down the line, he, Theo and Draco would have to have a conversation. Their mate was losing his mind. Bring a witch for Draco Malfoy. As if.

A fire was burning in Hermione who didn't know whether she should feel embarrassed or humiliated. "You have the bloody nerve to ask what I'm playing at when you have your mates bring a witch for you. Didn't think I'd notice? You are smart Malfoy, but I'm smarter. If you want to be with another witch, go be with her. I'll survive. Now would you move out of the way. I was trying to have a conversation."

The wizard Draco had shunted out of the way started to say something, but Draco silenced him with a glare. In that moment, everything had suddenly became clear to Draco. Hermione had rightly surmised that he'd had previous dealings with Gayle. How, he didn't know, but she knew and probably thought the witch was here for him. Not moving from the spot, Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I'm here with you and I only want to be with you. You are wrong. Now grab my arm so we can get back to your best friend's table where we will shine."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. Those gorgeous eyes were clear. He wasn't being deceitful. She was being an arse. Slipping her arm under Draco's, Hermione softly whispered in his ear. "I apologize for thinking badly of you. Poor habit. I want everyone to see you hold me close. Let's have a dance before we go back to the dull table."

Draco laughed. "I wouldn't like anything better than to hold you close, except going back to Potter's table to annoy him."

Well, let's go dance then," remarked Hermione, grabbing Draco by the hand. "I'm sure I'll make a much better partner than Kingsley."

"Yes." Draco replied. "There's that.


End file.
